


She-Ra, her Alter-Ego

by CrazyButterSock, WolfyKun



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Hospital AU, Mental Instability, Multiple Personalities, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trust Issues, anger issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyButterSock/pseuds/CrazyButterSock, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyKun/pseuds/WolfyKun
Summary: Mental Hospital Au“I need a favor, Adora,” They said as they stroked the blonde’s hair.“Anything. Just name it,” Adora replied. She was lying on their lap, eyes closed, feeling the fingers run though her hair.“I need you to wake up.”
Comments: 61
Kudos: 187





	1. The Right Zone Asylum

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited. Feel free to throw idea's at me!

  
  
  
_"I need a favor, Adora,"_ They said as they stroked the blonde's hair.

"Anything. Just name it," Adora replied. She was lying on their lap, eyes closed, feeling the fingers run though her hair.

_"I need you to wake up."_

Confused, Adora opened her eyes. She was met with a room with flooded fluorescent lights and blank walls. A sharp knock on the metal door was heard.

"Ms. Grayskull! It's time for you to wake up!" A curt voice called from behind the door. Adora looked around the room panicking. The shout going unheard. Where was she? How did she get here? The knocking became more persistent. "If you don't answer, I'll be forced to get the orderlies involved."

Spotting a small pencil on the metal table in the corner of the room, she quickly made her way over towards it. With the pencil in hand, Adora put her back to the wall. She listened for anyone that might be on the other side if the door. A sigh was heard. Footsteps seemed to fade into the distance.

Adora looked down at the item in her hand, willing it to change into something, anything other than this. "For the honor of Grayskull." She said in a wavering voice. Her throat felt dry. Nothing happened. No light. No other form. Nothing.

Suddenly, the door flung open. Two burly orderlies in maroon scrubs came in. The nurse who was wearing matching ones and a fabric mask, standing silently behind them.

"S-Stay back!" Adora shouted from her crouched position in the corner. She held up the pencil in defense. "C'mon change back!"

The orderlies and nurse were smirking. This was just too entertaining.

"Come now, Adora. Why don't we get you situated for your last day here in the Right Zone, hm?" The nurse stepped forward. "Now give me the pencil," she held out her hand, looking Adora in the eyes. The two orderlies stayed back, silently watching the exchange.

Adora gripped the writing utensil tighter. This caused another sigh to come out of the woman, "Lonnie, Rogelio, take that away from her."

Both of them stepped forward. Adora curling in on herself further.

"No. I s-said stay back!"

"Sorry about this Adora." Lonnie whispered just enough for her to hear. She lunged at Adora, yanking the girl from the corner into a under arm hold.

Adora started to thrash, "No! Let me go!" Why were they doing this? She was so confused. She had no idea where she was and now was being forcefully held. Worst of all, her sword wouldn't change back. No matter how much she willed it to, it stayed as that useless pencil. She didn't even know it could do that.

Grabbing the blonde by her wrist, Rogelio wrenched the pencil from her hand.

"Got it Nurse Weaver." Lonnie said still holding Adora, who stopped moving.

Stepping forward, Nurse Weaver reached a hand to caress Adora's face. "Now that wasn't so hard was it, dear?" Adora spit at her. The hand that was just softly touching her quickly became a source of pain. She gripped her face tightly. "How _dare_ you?! Thank God your leaving here today!" She roughly threw Adora's head back into Lonnie's chest.

"Fuck you, Shadow Weaver!" Adora spit again. This earned her a slap, but she was still determined to fight. "Let me go right now!"

"That language is very unbecoming of my favorite patient." She turned to Rogelio. "Grab me her meds. Let's get this over with." Weaver said as she held her hand out. A small paper cup being placed in it, she turned back to Adora. "Now, Ms. Grayskull. Would you kindly open your mouth? The faster you take these the faster you can see _Catharine_." She grimaced, not very fond of the other girl. This got the response she hoped for from Adora.

"C-Catharine?" This sparked a flash of something in Adora's mind.

"Yes. Her. You can see your beloved friend one last time before you leave." The head nurse said in a sickly-sweet tone.

"And all I have to do is take some pills?" The blonde was weighing her options.

"Yes. That is all, I promise." She replied back. "Unless you want me to force you, I recommend you swallow them on your own accord." Weaver hissed as she gripped onto Adora's face, nails digging into her cheeks.

Letting Adora go, Lonnie and Rogelio stood off to the side watching carefully. This is a third-floor patient after all.

Adora flexed her arms and rotated her shoulders, hearing them pop. She continued to look at the nurse. This made the others nervous. "And what exactly am I taking? Are you trying to poison me?"

Weaver laughed. "If I wanted to poison you, I would have a long time ago Ms. Grayskull." Pausing she smirked, "Then again when you were six, you and your friend got into the pharmacy. Let us be lucky I was the one that found you."

Adora's eyes went wide. She remembers going into the Black Garnet Chamber at that age getting in trouble. Not going into a 'pharmacy', whatever that was.

"But to answer your question, you are starting a new treatment your insurance approved. Seeing as how you will be changing facilities; they are changing your medication." Weaver dumped the pills into Adora's hand.

"And where exactly am I going?" Adora asked as she eyed the pills. They look just like candy. "You keep saying I'm leaving but not to where."

"You will be leaving the Right Zone Asylum to go to Bright Moon Mental Health clinic." Weaver watching Adora carefully. "You've been here for fifteen years, then suddenly they want to transfer you! How ridiculous is that?"

Almost dropping the pills in her hand, Adora's eye's went wide. "H-how many years?"

Ignoring her question, Nurse Weaver handed her a cup of water. "Enough chit chat. Take your medication. We have a schedule to uphold." She'll be damned if Hordak fires her over this. One of her only long-term patients left is Catharine.

Hesitantly, Adora put the pills in her mouth. They briefly touched her tongue, tasting sweet. But thinking nothing of it she swallowed them with the water.

"Open your mouth." Weaver stated waiting.

Adora eyed her but complied. When the nurse was happy that she took them, she went over to the cart.

Picking up a towel and soap she handed them to the blonde. "Now its time for your shower, since you decided to dilly dally you have no time for shaving."

"I don't need to shower! I need answers!" Adora stated on the verge of tears. "I'm not just going to follow you around blindly!"

"You will not raise your voice at me!" Weaver said as she gripped Adora's face again. "Now stop asking stupid questions and do as you are told!"

Adora whimpered. "Y-yes ma'am."

"Good now let's go." Weaver let go of her face and turned around walking out of the room. She did not slow down or look back assuming Adora was following closely.

Passing by many doors, Adora looked around with curious eyes. This definitely is not somewhere she knew. _"She said I've been here for fifteen years. Yet I don't know anything here. The people I know but... they are different."_ She looked behind her to see Lonnie, who looked exactly the same as she remembered her. But right next to Lonnie was a Hispanic man with a light beard and dark skin. That was apparently Rogelio, he was no longer a lizard man.

"So..." Adora started. "Where's Kyle?"

This made the two behind her flinch. The nurse in front of her still ignoring them.

Lonnie was the next to talk. "In the infirmary. He got really beat up." Rogelio nodded in agreement.

"That's nothing new. He's always getting hurt after all." Adora replied off handedly. "Who did it this time?"

This comment pissed off Lonnie. She rushed forward and grabbed Adora by her red and white long sleeve shirt. "You should know who did it to him, _She-ra_!"

This made a flash go through the blondes head. She would never willingly hurt her squad mates. 

Nurse Weaver hearing the name She-Ra swiftly turned around and pulled the two apart. "Do not encourage _her_ to come out unless you want to be with Kyle." The masked nurse hissed at Lonnie. "And you! We have a place to be. Let's go." She pushed Adora in front of her making the blonde girl move.

As they continued Adora noticed children and teenagers scattered around with nurses. But nothing like how she is being treated. They had to have at least one nurse to three children. For her they had three staff watching her intently. She noticed the ones that didn't work here wore uniforms similar to the Horde ones. Glancing down at herself, she's included. They turned the corner and the sound of running water hit her ears.

Shoving the soap bar and towel into Adora's arms, Weaver backed up. "Now when you're done you are to head to the cafeteria for breakfast."

"I have a question." Adora looked at her.

Sighing, Nurse Weaver rolled her eyes. "Your question is going to be, 'Why are you treating this like it's my first day?' right?"

Gasping, Adora blurted out. "H-how did you know that?"

"We go through this almost every morning Ms. Grayskull. Especially after you get into a fight."

"I didn't get into a fight!" Adora raised her voice again. "I was defending my friends." It was an automatic response. That's the only way she sees herself getting into one.

The nurse only pointed down to the blondes hands. Blue eyes glanced down at the arms holding the soap and towel. On her knuckled there were bruises and cuts, she looked closer, noticing scars she didn't have before.

"Get into the shower and follow Lonnie to the cafeteria when you finish. I have to finalize your paperwork." The masked woman said before she turned away heading to her office.

Adora stood there as she watched the figure of the nurse turn the corner. She was taken out of her trance by Lonnie.

"You heard her. Get going." Lonnie pushed her forward. "The faster you're done the better."

Moving into the shower stall Adora sat down the towel on a bench. Undressing in front of a large mirror in the bathroom she noticed more scars. On her side there was a long jagged one reaching from her hip to just under her ribcage. On her belly was one shaped like a C about the size of a dime, it was faded to a light gray. Little ones, fresh and old litter her body. She shuttered.

Stepping into the shower the blonde looked at it for a moment. The head was still dripping water from the previous person. Moving her gaze to the handle, she reached a handout to pull it. When that did nothing, she turned it to the right. A groaning from the rusted pipes was heard, she smiled to herself figuring it out.

After a moment of no water she turned it further while looking up. Bad mistake. Freezing cold water came raining down on her. Adora quickly moved her head down to the tiled floor, rubbing her eyes sputtering. Goosebumps covering her body, she reached a hand forward to move the handle more to the right slowly feeling the water heat up. When it wouldn't move anymore, she let it go. The water is only around room temperature.

Grabbing the bar of soap, Adora began to wash herself. She noticed a small washrag in the pile given to her and finished washing up. The blonde opened the shower door and started to dry off. Wrapping herself up in the towel, she made her way to the door.

"Lonnie? I need clothes." Adora said standing in front of the orderly.

The woman was leaning against the wall before the blonde came out. "What do you- oh my god Adora! You can't just stand there in nothing but a towel!" She looked over to the silent man to her side. "Rogelio! Look away you pedo! Better yet, get her clothing now!" She pulled Adora back into the bathroom by her wrist.

Adora left the shower on and the door to the stall open. The floor was soaked causing Lonnie to briefly loose her footing. Adora quickly caught her before she could fall.

"Sorry! I'll turn it off!" Adora's towel fell to the wet for without a second thought. She went into the stall and turned it left. "There. All set." She turned around and gave a thumbs up.

Lonnie shook her head. Just as she was going to open her mouth Rogelio pulled an arm into the doorway. She walked over and grabbed the clothing. "Now get dressed already. We can't have you catching a cold before you go to Bright Moon." She paused. "Then again..."

Adora cocked her head to the side watching her think. She shivered, the cold temperature finally registering in her body. "Can I have the clothes please?"

"Fine. Only because you asked nicely." Lonnie replied throwing the clothing at her. "Now hurry up so we can get you to breakfast and to Catra."

Pulling the shirt over her head, Adora paused hearing the name. "Catra?"

"Yeah ya know, Catharine." Lonnie replied back. "Though only Weaver and Hordak call her that."

"Oh, um okay..." Adora finished putting on her pants and walked out of the bathroom with the two following her. She looked up and saw signs directing to different rooms. She read one the said "Café" and followed it.

They continued walking till they reached double doors. Breathing out, Adora pushed the doors open. She was greeted right away with the smell of food and noise.

Looking around the room Adora noticed a pair a mix matched eyes look at her. Making eye contact the girl waved her over. Lonnie told her to go sit with her and she would bring the food over, the blonde only nodded. Walking almost robotically to the table.

"Hey Adora!" The slender brown-haired girl purred out. "It's been _forever_ since I last saw you!"

Adora smiled at the friendly familiarity. She felt comfortable around this girl. Inspecting her, the blonde noticed Catra was missing her ears and tail.

"Catra?" Adora asked timidly. "Where did your ya know- "She held up her hands and used her fingers as ears.

This made the girl laugh. When Adora didn't do anything but stare she stopped. "You- You mean you finally see me _without_ them? That's great!"

"What do you mean finally? You had them our whole life!" She grabbed Catra by her shoulders. Turning her side to side. "And your tail is missing! Did Shadow Weaver do something to you?!"

Pushing her off, Catra stared at the girl. This is not _her_ Adora. Then again, she heard something about a new treatment was going to be used. Maybe it was really effective after all. "The last time I saw you was after you decked Kyle with a chair. That was a week ago! Now you're saying I'm missing my ears and tail." Catra started. She moved her hair from the side of her head and pulled her ears. "Well news flash- I still have my ears!" 

Adora was baffled. Did Catra really always have normal ears and no tail? She thought back and for some reason couldn't remember. She really didn't know what was going on. She was about to ask her a question when a tray of gray mush was thrown onto the table.

"Eat up. We'll make your last day worth-while." Lonnie grinned. "We have to make sure your little _girlfriend_ doesn't start a riot after you leave."

Catra's breath hitched. She was going to be left alone again. "A-Adora? When were you going to tell me?"

Poking the food, Adora looked over to her friend. "What do you mean? I just found out this morning."

"Wouldn't you be making a bigger fuss if you were going to leave?!" Catra stood up, slamming her hands on the table. "Tell me this is a joke!" She looked into Adora's blue eyes hoping to get a hint. She only got a blank stare back. "This- this isn't a joke. You are leaving me just like everyone else!"

"Catra this isn't my choice! I wouldn't leave you behind, ever." Adora shouted back. When she saw a tear fall from the other girls eye, she reached up to wipe it away. Her hand was quickly slapped away. This made anger spike in the blonde for some reason.

Her face became blank for a second and Catra's eyes widened. Before Lonnie or Rogelio could do anything, Adora was up. Knocking the food off the table, the blonde girl gripped the brown haired one by the throat. A crooked smile played out on her face.

 **"You should listen when she speaks,** ** _Kitten._** **"** Dull blue eyes met terrified mixed ones. **"Now I don't wanna hurt you because she likes you. But hurt her again and you be on the other end of my sword. Got it?"**

A nod was the only thing Catra got out before Rogelio grabbed Adora by her own throat. Lonnie right next to him readying a needle. Catra threw herself between Lonnie and Adora. 

"Don't use that. I'm fine, really. It was my fault for smacking her hand." Catra's hands itched to rub her throat. "L-Let me just have a nice day with her, _please_."

Sighing Lonnie put the cap back on. She knew how these two could get and felt pity. "Fine, but if she pulls a stunt like that again, she's getting juiced."

Letting go of Adora, Catra stepped forward and helped to put her on the bench. She sat down and laid Adora's head in her lap. Running her figures through the blonde hair.

Slowly Adora's blue eyes opened. There was life back in them, no longer dull. "Why am I laying down?" She sat up and rubbed her throat. "And why does my throat hurt?"

"Unimportant." Catra flashed a wobbly smile. "Let's go have fun before they take you away." Turning her head to the orderlies she asked, "Do we have anything planned today?"

Shaking her head, Lonnie explained. "It's a free day, no therapy and no classes today."

"Perfect. Now," Catra smirked. "Give me the keys to the roof."

Without questioning, Rogelio handed them over. Lonnie went to pick up the tray off the floor.

"Well, I guess you're not eating again today." Lonnie said as she placed it back on the table. "Come on. The other facility staff will be here by noon." She looked at her watch. "That gives you two hours together if we go now."

Sighing Catra got up, pulling Adora to her feet. "C'mon ya dork. This maybe the last time I get to see you!" Inside, all she wanted to do was run and not look back. But having _her_ attack after just slapping her hand away... she knew that Adora didn't want to leave.

"Alright? I guess?" Adora allowed Catra to pull her through the doors, into the hallway. After coming to the end of the corridor she looked around for anyone else. A large metal door stand in their path. "How are we getting up there?"

Taking the keys, Catra unlocked the door to a stairway. "Like this." Turning behind them, she looked at the two others. "You know the drill?"

"Yup. Have fun with your girl." Lonnie mock saluted. "I'll grab you guys half an hour before."

With that they ascended the stairs. It wasn't a long hike because they were just below the roof. Pushing open the outside door, a breeze hit them in the face.

"This way." Catra pointed to some milkcrates next to a small charred area. She sat down on one and gestured to the other. Reaching a hand into her waistband, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Ew, those are gross you know." Adora wrinkled her nose as Catra lit one. "Where did you even get those?"

"Stole them from Weaver." She took a drag, "'sides, I'm doing her favor on both ends. Kills me faster and helps her live longer."

Adora shook her head. She had more pressing questions to ask. And she knew Catra would never lie to her.

"So..." Adora drew out. "I have some questions I need answers to."

Catra rolled her eyes and laughed. "What are they? If your going to ask where my ears and tail went, I won't be able to answer that."

"I mean that was a part of the questions. I was going to ask how I got here. How _we_ got here." She paused after she got a weird look. "Not to the roof, I mean to the hospital. I can't remember anything before this morning."

Snuffing out the stick, Catra breathed out. "I should have known you were going to ask that."

Hearing that, reminded her of Shadow Weaver this morning. "Do- Do I really ask the same thing all the time?"

Bringing a hand to the bridge of her nose, Catra nodded. "It really only happens every now and then. Other times you act like I'm going to kill you." She looked at the blonde. "You seemed fine walking into the room earlier. The new meds must be working, huh?"

"I don't know what you mean. I never took medication before this morning." Adora paused. "Well at least not that I can remember, that is."

Pulling out a napkin from her pocket, Catra unfolded it to show Adora. "I usually cheek mine. You do- or- did as well. But seems you forgot to do that."

Looking at the pills in her hand, Adora didn't recognize them. "Mine weren't shaped like that. And they were smaller."

Raising an eyebrow, Catra folded the napkin back up and picked up the lighter. "What do you mean? Then again you are here for a different reason after all." She lit the napkin on fire and threw it into the burned area.

"Mine were round and different colors. And they tasted sweet?" Adora thought back to an hour ago. "I'm not really sure, but they looked like candy. They all looked the same."

Catra's eyes went wide. "Has she been swapping out your meds for _candy_?!"

"Hold on, she said they were new ones my insurance approved." Adora defended. She didn't want to cause issues.

"Ha! Yeah right. She's probably seeing them off to the druggies on the street." Catra ran a hand through her hair. "It makes so much sense now! No wonder you don't remember half the time."

Tilting her head, Adora looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean when you do actually take them, you remember why you're here!"

"That doesn't explain this morning though. You just said they were candy!" Adora pressed.

Deflated, Catra just lets out an "Oh. Anyway, what is your other question?"

"Why was I on your lap in the canteen?"   
"Can- Oh you mean the café. She-Ra decided it was best to put me in my place for a second." She rubbed her throat being reminded of the encounter.

Eyes going wide, Adora started to tremble. "S-She-Ra?"

"Uh yeah, ya know? One who usually has a 'sword'? That reminds me, where is your pencil anyway?" Catra couldn't see it on her. And not like the blondes clothes had pockets right now.

Something flashed in the front of Adora's mind. "Th-they took it from me this morning."

Adora held her head in her hands. A pounding started; flashes being shown in quick succession.

_Standing on top of the lunch table, stood Adora. Hair down after her hair tie broke. She was laughing at something._

_"Ha ha ha ha." In her hand the broken hair tie. She quickly tossed it._

"Adora?"

_She held up the pencil in her hand. Screaming those familiar words. "For the Honor of Grayskull!" Looking down she saw Catra looking wide eyed, almost scared. This made her smile faulter for a moment._

"Adora? Hello?"

_Kyle came forward slowly holding a handout to her, in it a new hair tie. "I-it's okay Adora. See? Look I got you a new one..."_

_Jumping from the table she pointed her pencil at him. "Horde scum." She ground out through a clenched jaw._

_"What?" Is all he got out before Adora punched him in the face. He pressed the panic button on his belt. Another hit, and another-._

"Adora!"

Head snapping up, the blonde looked into green and brown. When did she get so close?

"Huh?"

Catra slowly moved a hand to wipe tears off the other girls cheek. "I thought I lost you there." She smiled, hugging Adora.

Adora just put her head onto Catra's shoulder, breathing in her smell. Something moved from the corner of her eye. A tail. She pushed back to stare at the other girls head. Ears. She moved a hand to open her mouth. Fangs.

"Hey! You should ask before putting your hand in my mouth ya know." The brown-haired girl chided playfully. Adora's eyes were watching something move back and forth. Sighing, Catra knew what this was. "They're, back aren't they?"

"Uh huh." Adora said distractedly. 

Smirking the smaller girl blipped her tongue out, licking Adora's cheek playfully.

The door to the roof opened and stepped in Lonnie.

Pointing to her watch, the orderly confirmed the time. "Times up. I let you stay here longer than I should have. We have five minutes to get Adora and her stuff to reception."

Shooting to her feet, Adora stood up and held a hand to the other. Helping her up from her spot they headed towards the door. Walking down the stairs holding each-others hand.

Just before the door to the third floor opened, Catra and Adora let go. Moving into the arch way, the four of them made their way to Adora's room.

"Remember three minutes to pack." Reaching into her pocket Lonnie pulled out the pencil. "Here. This is yours."

"Thanks Lonnie." Adora smiled holding it close. The pencil is special to her for multiple reasons. The color of it a light blue and golden mix. "Alright. Uh what should I pack?"

Catra walked over to the small trunk at the foot of the bed and opened it. "For starter, the pictures on the wall." She went to the wall and started to tear the art off. Being carful not to rip it, put them into the trunk. "You already have some clothes in there, so that's fine." She looked around the tiny room. "There really isn't much in here. Then again you were here since you were three so not like you have belonging like mine. Just that pencil of yours."

"Wait, when did you get here?" Adora asked as she locked the trunk.

Thinking Catra said, "Just after my fifth birthday? Yeah, had to be. I think you were still four at that point."

Things didn't match up with Adora's memory. First it turns out they broke into the pharmacy and not the Black Garnet Chamber. Now Catra is saying she came here when she was five, the blonde remembers her always being by her side.

"Wait your older than me?" Adora was shocked.

Giving a smile, Catra nodded her head as she went to help pick up the trunk. "Um yeah! I'm sixteen now you dork. You gave me a cupcake for my birthday last month."

They started to head out the door when Adora stated something off. "So, I'm not an adult?"

Lonnie and Rogelio chuckled. "No Adora. You would be on the adult floor if you were."

"What about being a force captain?" This got a look from Catra.

"You're still going on about that game?" Catra asked as she pressed the button to the elevator while Rogelio turned his key. She was planning to go with Adora till the last minute.

Adora dropped her end when they stepped past the doors. "What do you mean game?"

"It's a game we made up when we were little kids, Adora." Catra looked at her with a bit of distain. "Why are you asking me these things right when you leave? These things are from years ago!"

The doors ding and slide open. Just as Adora was going to respond, Nurse Weaver interrupted them.

"Finally, you arrived. These lovely people over here are going to be taking you." Weaver gestures behind her. "Let's grab your trunk and we can get you doing, Ms. Grayskull." Catra bent down to pickup one end but was stopped by a pointed glare. Turning her eyes from her to the orderlies Weaver asked. "What is she doing down here? This is a major security breach."

"I wanted to see Adora off." Catra said in a casual tone. "It's great for my recovery after all. This way I don't feel like I was _abandoned_."

This made the nurse growl lowly. She can't take her anger out on the patient in front of the other hospital staff. She hopes Adora keeps her mouth shut about the mishappening here as well. Then she smiles to herself, Adora could hardly recall the day before. The medication she gave her off and on being the wrong kind or dosage. Half the time it was candy, that doesn't help the blonde in the slightest.

"Alright, Ms. Halfmoon." The nurse turns to the orderlies. "Take her back to her room."

Catra glanced at Adora one last time, putting a 'call me' hand to her head. Adora just looked confused at the gesture. Adora waved as the elevator doors shut, a rush of anxiety went through her. She slowly turned around to face the occupants in the room.

The woman, who had pale skin and honey blonde hair, stepped forward. She reached out a hand to greet the girl who hesitantly shook it.

"Hello Adora. I'm Angella Brightmoon." She said smiling. Adora noticed how her eyes slightly closed as she did. "And next to me, is my daughter- "

"Glimmer." Adora said, tears forming in her eyes for some unknown reason.

This freaked out the girl and the others in the room. She should _not_ know who this was, this is the first time they ever met.

Fist closed tightly; Glimmer stepped forward. Her mother held an arm out to stop her. "How! How do you know my name!?" Glimmer's anger was becoming too much to handle, she began to shake.

Turning to face her daughter, Angella scowled. "I thought letting you leave would be good for you. I guess you're not ready be discharged yet."

"But! Mom!" Glimmer started, "How does she know my name? We never met before! Its weird and creepy." She made a pointed glare at the blonde.

"Hey I'm not creepy, bubblegum head!" Adora shouted back. She pointed at the name tag attached to the girls purple shirt. "You have your fucking name right there!"

A gasp was heard from both women in the room.

"Language, Adora!" Weaver hissed placing a hand on her shoulder. Her grip a little too tight. "What did I tell you this morning hmm?"

"Not to curse..." Adora winced as she recalled the morning. Her cheeks sting at the mention. Then all expression dropped from her face.

"Terribly sorry about her. She's not taking the transfer easily, leaving behind her friend and all." Weaver started, she smirked under her mask noticing the change. "Anyway, I have her paperwork ready all you have to do is sign off and she's all yours."

Nodding, Angella stepped toward the counter and signed off on the sheet. "Glimmer, why don't you help her with her things." She held up her keys to pop the car trunk open. "And no fighting!"

Adora picked up the trunk on her own without an issue. Her face blank as she left the front door, Glimmer following behind closely.

"I don't like you." Glimmer said eyeing the blonde in front of her. She laughed to herself. "Besides, what kind of name is Adora? Like I get it, everyone will _adore_ you."

The blondes grip became tighter on her trunk as they got to the car in front. Adora turned to stare at the smaller girl. She waited for Glimmer to open it fully for her.

The pink haired girl stomped forward throwing open the lid. "What have nothing to say now?"

A smile cracked on Adora's face. Her dull eyes boring into Glimmer's sparkling brown ones. This made the shorter girl tremble _._

 _"Her eyes are... scary."_ The only thought that ran through Glimmer's head.

" **I would be careful about how you treat her,** **_princess_**." She smirked as she watched the girl flinch. **"Now be a good girl, and help me, will you?"**

This made Glimmer falter. Adora sounded threating. But she was curious about what was going on right now.

"Oh? And who are you to say that to me?" Glimmer squared her shoulders to look more confident.

 **"Me? Well,"** She put the trunk into the car, slamming the lid. **"I am She-Ra. Protector of Grayskull."**

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Bright Moon Mental Health Clinic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weaver messing with the files is never a good thing. What if they get the wrong diagnosis?

The attention the blonde had given the pink haired girl was quickly diverted when the front door opened. Out came Nurse Weaver and Angella, who had folders in her arms. She-Ra quickly went around Glimmer up the steps to approach the two women.

“Where are you-” Glimmer started as she saw the blonde run off. Her pulse raised higher at the thought of her mother getting hurt. She didn’t like her mother very much, but to Glimmer, she was still family. Turning on her heel, she followed after Adora, trying to stop her. 

Smiling, She-Ra holds out her arms. **“Here, let me help you, ma’am.”** The polite voice was nothing like what Glimmer had previously witnessed. **“I’ll take these from you. Since your daughter seems to not be very helpful, after all.”**

Weaver smirked under her mask; her assumptions were right. _She_ was out, for all to see. Though Angella didn’t- well- _doesn’t_ know yet, she looked over and smiled.

“Why thank you, Ms. Grayskull, but I have it handled,” Angella replied, laying the large folder in her arms, “Are we all set to go?”

 **“We should be. Isn’t that right,** **_Glimmer?”_ **She-Ra asked, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

Nurse Weaver pulled She-Ra away from Glimmer with a firm grasp on her shoulder. “Now, now, _Adora._ I’d like you to behave yourself for Ms. Brightmoon. We wouldn’t want another incident.” With a glare from the blonde, and a questioning look from Angella, Nurse Weaver reassured her. “Just a small… altercation with one of our patients.”

“Oh,” responded Angella, giving the blonde a look, briefly wondering if she should have brought security. “I will take a look at the files once we get back to Brightmoon. Come along, girls. We have a long trip ahead of us.”

Glimmer groaned but turned around heading to the car. She-Ra followed closely behind the smaller girl. She looked back one last time, glancing upward towards the windows. Movement caught her eye as she spotted Catra close the curtains.

The last thing the nurse saw was a hand in the rear window. Growling, she turned into the building to find her other patient. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angella decided it was time to stretch everyone’s legs. Turning off the highway, Glimmer took out her earbuds as her mom drove to the closest rest area. “Alright, girls. Let’s use the restroom and get some snacks.” Going into her purse, she handed her daughter ten dollars. 

Adora was shaken awake by Glimmer. “C’mon, let’s go get a slushie or something.” 

“Huh, what? What’s going on?” Adora sat up in the seat, looking around. 

Angella climbed out of the car and opened the passenger door, allowing the two teens to leave the car. “Meet back here in,” she took note of the time, “thirty minutes.” 

“Gotcha,” Glimmer said as she started walking in the opposite direction of her mother. Adora followed behind. Before entering the arch way at the entrance of the building, Glimmer quickly turned around and pulled the blonde to the side of the building. Yanking Adora down to eye level, “What are you playing at?”

Adora was confused, “W-What do you mean?” She doesn’t even know how she got in the car, let alone leaving the hospital. 

“She-Ra.” Glimmer seethed out, gripping the fabric of Adora’s shirt tighter. 

“I-I’m sorry, who?”

Glimmer looked over the girl’s puzzled expression. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that Adora was shaking. “You… You have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?”

Adora shook her head, “N-Not a clue. What is this about?” With a sigh, Glimmer released her grip and walked off. “Are you not gonna-?”

“Argh!” A tightly balled fist makes its way into the concrete wall. Seething, she makes her way back towards the entrance. The second she heard a peep out of Adora, Glimmer cut her off. “Go get me napkins. Please.”

Without question, Adora rushed off to the nearest napkin dispensary. When she returned to Glimmer’s side, Adora noticed she was heading to the restroom. “Can you please tell me what’s going on?”

Swiping the napkins from Adora, Glimmer pressed the napkins to her hand. With a careful eye out, she made sure her mother was nowhere to be seen inside the restroom. She walked over to the sink and ran her hand under the water. She grimaced from the sting of her fresh wounds. When she grabbed a paper towel to dry her hand she said, “Don’t tell Angella, she’ll kill me.”

Adora’s eyes shoot open, “She’ll kill you?! Oh my god, this can’t hap-”

Dragging the blonde out of the bathroom, Glimmer hushed her, “Shut up. We don’t need the whole rest stop hearing us.”

Her eyes darted around, trying to be a little quieter. “But-But you said Angella is gonna kill you. How can I be quiet when your life is in danger?”

“It’s an idiom, you idiot. It’s just an expression. Calm down.” Glimmer sighs, “Let’s just go get lunch.”

The blonde nods, “But first, Glimmer…?” She paused, rubbing the back of her neck, “I actually need to use the bathroom.”

Several minutes later, the duo met up with Angella waiting in a food line. Glimmer tapping her mother on the shoulder to gain her attention. 

“Did you two find snacks yet?” Angella asked as she looked at the menu, cringing at the fast food.

“Nah, we’ll get those on the way out,” Glimmer replied as she joined her in going over the menu. “I was wondering if we could get lunch.” 

Angella noticed Adora standing behind Glimmer. The blonde’s eyes moving around, taking in her surroundings. “What would you like to eat?” 

“I want a corn dog and a coke,” Glimmer decided, “Adora, what do you want?”

“Huh?” Adora’s head turned to the smaller girl. “Oh, um gray I guess?”

Sharing confused looks, Glimmer and Angella’s eyes returned to the menu. After a bit of not finding ‘gray’ on the menu, they turned back to Adora. 

“No gray options. How about you get what Glimmer’s having. Unless you want a salad?” Angella offered, “You don’t have any dietary needs, do you?”

“Um, no?” Adora was unsure of how to respond.”I kinda just ate what they gave me.”

“... And what did they give you?” Angella pressed on, curiosity plaguing her mind. 

“Food,” is the only answer the blonde gave. Angella gestured for her to continue, “I guess it was like a… mush?”

“Like applesauce?” Glimmer asked, “Or ice cream?” 

Cocking her head, Adora asked, “What are those?” Thinking for a second, she was sure she saw that word somewhere. “Is that ice cream?” She pointed to a small stand across from them. A large plastic cone on top. 

Glimmer followed her gaze, nodding. A sudden thought popping into her head. “Can I have money?” 

“I gave you ten dollars, Glimmer.” Angella shook her head. 

“Well, that’s for snacks for the road. This is for Adora to try something new.” Glimmer had selfish thoughts in mind, she knew what her mother wanted to hear. “Please?”

Relenting, Angella dug into her purse again, pulling out her wallet. Taking out the cash, she handed it to Glimmer. “Get me a pistachio cone.”

Adora watched the exchange happen. “Why are you giving her paper?” 

Raising an eyebrow, Angella thought, _“I really need to read her file,”_ then proceeded to explain what currency is. Adora nodded as she was dragged off by Glimmer.

Standing in front of the stand, Glimmer was searching for a label named “coffee”. After finding the one she wanted, she got the clerk’s attention. Turning to Adora, she guessed she would like a vanilla one. After asking and paying for the ice cream, she grabbed her and her mother’s, Adora grabbing her own.

“Let’s go find a table.” Glimmer moved the food court’s many tables. “Ugh, I can’t see over everyone.”

Adora smirked, “Shorty say what?” 

“What?” Glimmer replied back, having been too preoccupied looking for a table. 

Adora giggled and pointed in a direction. “There’s one.” Glimmer stood on her toes trying to see, but got nowhere. “You get to follow me this time, I guess.” Doing what she normally did with Catra in large crowds, grabbed Glimmer by her wrist leading the way.

Glimmer would have pulled her hand back, but it was stuck on the other side of the blondes own. “Will you let go of me?!” She halted in her spot, making Adora get pulled back. 

“Oh, sorry…” She released the pink haired girls wrist, “I was just trying to-”

“Whatever, we need to get to the table before it gets stolen.” Glimmer rolled her eyes.

Hurrying, Adora and Glimmer made it to the table just as someone else did. Glimmer glared at the guy and scared him off. 

“Finally, now enjoy your ice cream.” Glimmer took a bite into her own cone, like some psychopath. She watched in amusement as Adora did the same thing, only to see her gasp. She assumed it was brain freeze, but her amusement turned to horror as she watched the blonde go in again. 

Licking her lips, Adora eyed the other girl. “This is great. How did I not know about this before?!” She noticed Glimmer stopped eating as the ice cream started to melt over the cone. “I-Is it supposed to do that?”

“Oh, shoot!” Glimmer began to clean up her hand with her tongue. “You know, you can eat the cone. Instead of eyeing mine, finish yours.” 

Adora looked at her sceptically, “What is it made out of?” 

“Waffle,” Glimmer responded, taking a bite out her own, then proceeded to eat the one intended for her mother. Adora gave her a questioning look. “What?”

“Wasn’t that one for Angella?” Pointing to the partly eaten one in the pink haired girl’s hand.

“It’s melting, what else am I gonna do?” Glimmer licked it again as it dripped.

“I don’t know, use the napkins to clean it up?”

Glimmer shrugged as her mother walked over with a tray of food. Upon setting down the tray, she passed out the plates. Seeing her daughter eating her ice cream, she shook her head. She already expected that was going to happen.

“Yes! Food,” Glimmer grabbed her corn dog and dumped ketchup on her plate. 

Adora looked down wondering how to eat hers. She picked it up and gave it a sniff, holding it long ways. Hesitantly, she bit into it. Her eyes lit up as she took another one, right next to the last one. Angella watched secretly with the same amusement Glimmer had with the ice cream.

 _“She’s a little confused but she has the spirit.”_ Angella smiled, taking a bite of her own food. 

After a while of eating, Angella looked at the time. “We have to leave soon, girls.” Adora had finished her food in a matter of minutes and Glimmer was just finishing. “We still have to grab snacks, so I suggest we get going.”

Picking up the snacks, Adora was asking what everything was. They headed back to the car. Glimmer placed her headphones back on as they drove onto the highway, vaguely aware of the blonde rambling away.

~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of hours later, they arrived at a pink building. Adora glanced out the window excited and nervous. 

“Welcome to Bright Moon,” Glimmer said sarcastically. 

When the car stopped in front of the building, Angella stepped out of the car. She let Adora out first, followed by Glimmer, who stuffed her mp3 set in her pocket as she stood up. 

“Grab your belongings and follow Glimmer. She’ll be your tour guide, Ms. Grayskull,” Angella stated as she took a hold of the blondes file, “I need to finish preparing a schedule for you.” 

“Why am I in charge of her?” Glimmer didn’t want to keep having to explain things. She wanted to see Bow. “We’ve been gone for _hours_ , mom! I’m sure that Bow has run everyone up a wall with how he worries.”

Adora was closing the lid to the trunk, when she heard Glimmer complaining. Stepping forward with her trunk, she looked at the building. She stood still, waiting for Angella and Glimmer to notice her. They continued to go back and forth for a bit until she decided to yawn loudly. That gained their attention. 

“We can do the tour tomorrow…” Angella trailed off. “At least show her to the room she’ll be staying in.”

“Ugh, fine! What room is it?” Glimmer asked as she headed into the door of the building. Angella and Adora close behind. 

“Room 254,” Angella stated as she held her key card to the resident door. Hearing a click she pulled and held it open for them. 

Glimmer stopped, after realizing what room it was. “She’s going into _my room!?_ ”

“You’re the only one without a roommate, so don’t start,” Angella chided as they walked to an elevator. Pressing the button, the doors opened automatically. “Besides, this is why I agreed to take you with me.”

“You didn’t tell me that she would be sharing my room!” Glimmer shouted. “Why don’t you give her her own room? Why am I sharing?”

She sighed. Angella knew this was going to happen. “Because I said so. Now behave, otherwise I’m going to punish you.” 

Sputtering, Glimmer’s face was turning red. Quickly, she turned to Adora in the small box screaming, “You! You just got here and you're already ruining my life!” The doors opened and she ran off without a second thought. Completely forgetting she had to show Adora to the room. 

Angella sighed and turned to Adora. “Terribly sorry about her.” She stepped out of the elevator and waited for Adora to make her way out as well. “I guess I’ll be showing you to the room then.” 

“Uh, no problem… Where is she going?” Adora watched Glimmer's retreating figure turn down a hall. 

“Most likely going to find her friends.” Angella shook her head, “Come along now. I still need to search your belongings.”

Adora clutched her luggage tightly, following the woman. “Why do you need to look in it?”

“Safety reasons actually. Just making sure you’re not bringing in any contraband or harmful materials.”

“Oh, alright then…” Adora hoped she could keep her sword, though it looked nothing like one right now. She wasn’t going to offer that information up. 

They headed towards the residence area. Adora looked around, noticing it was a lot cleaner than the Right Zone. Looking right, there are floor to ceiling windows that look over the courtyard. Adora stopped to stare out of them when she realized — she wanted to go outside. 

_“I should ask about going to the roof,”_ The blonde thought as she ran after Angella. Continuing down the hallway, she noticed the doors were painted with different designs. “What's with all these markings on the doors?"

"Markings?" Angella looked over to what Adora was talking about. "Oh, the artwork. Here at Brightmoon, we like to allow our patients to express themselves. We do our best to not dehumanize them while they're getting treated."

 _"Dehumanize?"_ Adora questioned. She hadn't heard of that word before. She caught herself staring at a particular door's artwork, just before she noticed Angella had stopped as well. "Oh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to hold you up."

"Nonsense, this is your room actually." Angella reached over to open the door when it was suddenly swung open. Glimmer stood in the doorway. She snubbed Adora before pushing through the both of them, rushing off once more. With a glance inside, "I'll need to tell Glimmer to remodel a bit to accomodate you."

Adora walked inside before setting her stuff down on the floor. "She doesn't have to change much," she spoke, looking over all the different personal belongings in there. "I'm used to having a small area for myself."

"In any case, you're free to walk around and talk with others. Just try not to cause a ruckus." Angella reached down, setting the file on top of the trunk, before picking it up all together. "I'm going to go through your stuff in my office, and I'll make sure to return it to you before bed time."

As Adora turned to the door, she registered what Angella just said. "Wait, hold on-!" The door closed as she tried to lunge for it.

Panic filled her quickly. She was left alone in a room, in a place where she knew absolutely _nobody._ To make matters worse, she has a roommate that hates her. Unsure of what to do, she made her way to the hallway. She walked out of the resident hallway. She noticed a few more rooms just off the hall, and decided to check one out.

There were blank doors with little windows in them. Peeking inside, she saw various items. Someone was inside playing on a stringed instrument. Deciding to enter, she made her way over to the person.

“Does everyone dye their hair here?” is the first thing that came out of Adora’s mouth. 

Missing a string, the person in question looked up. “Uh, yeah, like we can do whatever really.” Realizing she had never met this person before, the girl put the instrument down and quickly stood up. “Who are you?”

Remembering her interaction with Angella earlier, she decided to mimic her. She reached her hand out, “Adora,” She paused, putting her hand down after the girl ignored it. “Grayskull. Adora Grayskull. I’m new here.”

“Mermista,” The blue haired girl provided, “Where did they pick you up from?” 

“The Right Zone,” Adora said as she glanced down at the item Mermista put down. “What is that thing?”

Picking it back up, Mermista smiles. “This, my dear Adora, is my pride and joy.” She strums the strings again. “A guitar.”

“What’s the point of it?” Adora reached a handout to touch it. Mermista pulled it back, causing the blonde to give her a hurt look. 

“You can look but not touch, new girl.” Mermista held it close.

“I said my name is Adora…” She replied back innocently. She noticed something shine from the corner of her eye. She walked over to the window sill, and picked up a razor. “Where did you get this? In the Right Zone they would keep these till shower time.”

Mermista snatched it from Adora’s hand, lightly cutting the blonde’s palm. “Don’t worry about it. What did you want anyway?” 

Adora tilted her head, “Well, Glimmer ran off before she could give me a tour, so I decided to give myself one.”

“Welcome to the music room!” screamed out a nasally voice.

“Entrapta!” Mermista screamed in return, “Did you get the piano fixed for Bow yet?”

The purple haired girl popped her head through the closed lid of the piano. “Almost! I just need to restring the piano!” She looked around to see chips of the piano everywhere, as well as in her hair. “And the, uh, piano topper, thing.”

“Twilight Sparkle?!” Adora screeches in joy.

After recovering from the high pitched squeal, Mermista looked over. “Who the hell is Twilight Sparkles?”

“I think Adora is referring to the animated cartoon with colorful, talking ponies. Also known as _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic,_ ” Entrapta informed, “But my name is Entrapta Dryl. Hi! Nice to meet’cha!” Entrapta grabbed the end of her hair, and waved it in front of her. “How do ya do?”

Adora very awkwardly grabbed the end of Entrapta’s pigtail, shaking it as if it was her hand.

“Anyway, enough with the introductions,” Mermista broke them apart. “Let's give her the grand tour since Sparkles wouldn't.” Adora pointed to Entrapta, questioningly. “No, not her dumbass.” 

“Rule two! No cursing!” the purple haired girl shouted.

“What's rule one?” Adora asked, watching as Entrapta pulled out a purple notebook that read _Da Rules_ from her overalls.

Opening the small book, she read, “Do unto others, as others would do to you.”

“Said the rapist,” Mermista smirked. 

Confused, Entrapta piped up, “But I’m not a rapist.” She closed her book, placing it back into her overalls, “I’m a scientist.”

Mermista shook her head, “Whatever, let’s go.”

The other two quickly joined Mermista as she exited the door. 

Turning left, Entrapta gestures to her side, “These are the counsellor offices. Castaspella is our personal one. Next to her is Spinnerella and Netosa. They are our doctors, though they do help out the nurses.” She turned a full 180 and walked into, “The Rec room is here.”

Adora’s head tilted, “What’s a ‘Rec’ room? For, wrecking stuff?”

Entrapta popped up, “Actually, it’s a room in a house, used for recreation and entertainment.”

Adora nodded, “Oh… I see,” taking note of the room numbers. She turned her head right, and saw a door. “What’s in there?”

“Oh, that's the art and crafts room.” Mermista said, “Though, Perfuma is the only one who really uses it outside of schedule.”

“Who’s Perfuma? Does she smell good or something?” Adora wondered. The two stopped and stared at her. “What? Did I say something weird?”

“Do you think we smell bad?” Entrapta raised her arm, sniffing. “I mean, I smell like an old piano. Wait a minute,” Entrapta pondered, “What does an old piano even smell like?” After a few seconds of thinking, “Well, like this, I suppose.”

“...Anyway…” Mermista continued, “Aside from the courtyard-”

Entrapta’s stomach rumbled. “Hm. There seems to be a rumbly in my tumbly.”

“Um… What?” Mermista said in confusion. Suddenly, her eyes shot open. “We’re gonna miss dinner!” Mermista turned towards the cafeteria and bolted off.

Entrapta screams out, “Tiny food!” and rushes after Mermista.

“Wait, you guys are my tour guides!” Adora yells, following after them.

Adora looked over the people. Everyone was talking over one another. Her ears rang. The Right Zone cantine was never allowed to be this noisy. She blankly walked in, trying to get a hold of her surroundings. A hand came into her vision, as well as someone yelling, “Adora, over here!”

She focused on the girl waving and walked over. “Entrapta, what’s going on? Everyone’s so loud in here.”

“It’s the cafeteria! Here’s where all the (tiny) food is served!” Entrapta’s arms spread out, whipping her hair around with it. “Let’s go get you a tray or three!” She turns and heads back to the line she just walked out of. “What’cha like? They got tons of options here.”

Adora thought for a moment. “They only fed two things at the Right Zone. Brown, and gray.”

Entrapta turned around, confused, “Brown and gray what?”

“Just, mush?” She wasn’t sure how to explain what it was the Right Zone actually gave during meal times.

“Oh,” she turned forward and kept walking, “Well, that’s okay. We’ll just expand your palate!” She busts through the door, “Alright, guys! We got a new one here! Give her one of everything!”

“One of everything?” Adora questioned as three trays went around, with a scoop or a plate of food stacking on any one of the trays. Struggling to carry all three, she followed Entrapta to a table.

At this table sat a wide variety of people with colored hair. “What is she doing here!?” Glimmer shouted with a mouthful of food.

Her boy friend nudged her arm, “Don’t be rude, Glimmer. I’m sure she’s nice.”

“Nice?!” Glimmer exclaimed, standing up in protest. “She’s been an ass since before she was even here!”

“C-Could you just calm down, Glimmer?” he said, slightly panicked, “There’s no need to make a scene.”

“You’re really defending her, Bow? You haven’t even met her yet! Ugh, typical!” Leaving her tray on the table, Glimmer storms out of the cafeteria. 

Bow shook his head, drumming his finger lightly on the table. Looking at the blonde, he stood up. “Hi, I’m Bow Woods!” He reached a hand out to shake her own. He noticed the trays in them, and quickly put his hand down. “Oops, let me help you with those.”

“Thanks,” Adora handed Bow one, “My name is Adora, nice to meet you.” He pointed to the empty spot that Glimmer left, silently telling her to sit down. “I don’t think Glimmer likes me very much…” She trailed off, poking at her food.

“Nah, that’s just how she is.” Bow said looking at her trays. “She’ll warm up to you over time.”

Adora picked up the slice of pizza that was in front of her, “Do you think she’ll do it before bed time?”

Bow unsure about what she means asked, “What do you mean? Why would she need to do that?”

“Apparently I’m her roommate,” Adora said innocently, taking a bite of the pizza.

Bow gasped as his eyes widened. “Glimmer is getting a roommate?!”

“Yeah?” Adora liked the slice and practically inhaled the pizza. “What’s the problem?” She reached for more food on her tray, taking bigger and faster bites. Everyone at the table, horrified at what they are witnessing. Feeling eyes on her, Adora looked up, sauce on the side of her face. She swallowed what was in her mouth, “... What?” 

Mermista, being the first one to speak said, “Adora, no one is gonna take it away, you can eat slowly…”

Grabbing the tray in front of her, Adora moved it under her second one. “You sure?” 

“Yes. It would not be beneficial to our health to go malnourished.” Entrapta then ate one of her tiny foods. “You can eat at your own pace here.”

Another word Adora didn’t know. ‘Malnourished’ going onto the list with ‘dehumanize’ of words to ask about. “Uh, okay, I guess…” she slowed down her eating. 

A small blue haired child came out of the lunch line, running toward the table. Noticing the absence of Glimmer, sulked. “Where did Glimmer go?” In the pink haired girl’s seat sat Adora, her eyes narrowed. “You. What did you do to her?” 

“I didn’t do anything,” Adora replied, staring at the small child, not knowing how to hold a conversation with her. 

“Frosta, don’t be mean. Please?” Bow asked, trying to defuse the situation, fingers drumming faster. Thankfully someone else came through the door, a girl with a flower crown.

“Hey, Perfuma!” Mermista shouted from her seat, “Come meet Adora.”

Perfuma came over, and sat down next to Mermista. Everyone shook their heads, taking notice of the girl not getting food. 

Waving with a smile, she greeted Adora. “Hi! My name is Perfuma! Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Adora took a bit of her food. Turning to Entrapta she pointed to the cup in her hand. “What are you drinking?”

“Hmm? Oh, soda.” Entrapta said, taking a sip. “It's grape flavored.”

Perfuma grimaced, “Do you know how many calories are in that?”

“121 to be exact.” Entrapta said, matter of factly. 

Mermista elbowed her, whispering. “Go get your food from the line. If they find out you didn’t eat, you’ll get points taken.”

Adora was confused, “Why isn’t Perfuma eating?” Looking at her untouched tray, she slid it over. “Here, have some of mine.”

Slowly picking up some fruit out of the pile, Perfuma thanked her. Hesitantly eating an apple slice. Striking up conversation with Frosta about sculpting.

“So what’s your schedule?” Bow asked after a moment, having calmed down.

Shrugging, Adora stared at him. “I dunno. I got here like two hours ago.” 

“There’s no need to worry about it right now,” Mermisa chimed in, “Your first official day is just for you to get used to the environment.”

“Is that the time I get to paint my door?” Adora asked, remembering the designs from earlier. “Or to dye my hair?” Everyone laughed at the last part. After noticing Adora wasn’t laughing, they stopped. “What? Did I say something funny?”

“Adora, we get permission to dye our hair if we get enough points.” Entrapta said, playing with her hair. “I would have assumed you dyed yours as well due to your eyebrows.”

Eyes going crossed, Adora tried to look up. “My eyebrows?”

“Uh, yeah. The color is very different from your hair.” Frosta pointed out. “They are brown, not blonde like Perfuma’s.”

Feeling a little self conscious, Adora turned to Bow changing the topic. “Where do I get my schedule?”

“From Castaspella. You’ll most likely meet her after we're done eating,” Bow said, finishing up his meal. “When you’re done, we normally hang around the Rec room after dinner.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ms. Mystacor?” Adora asked, knocking on the open door. “I was told to come talk to you about my schedule?”

The woman on the other side of the desk looked up, “Ah, you must be Ms. Grayskull. Please, take a seat,” she gestured to the chair in front of her. Upon Adora sitting down, Castaspella continued, “I’ve had a brief… discussion, with Angella about your file.” She closed a manilla envelope in front of her. “Before we go into depth with how we are to proceed forward with you, I think it would be important to run your vitals through our system.” 

After calling for a doctor, it was only a minute or two before there was a knock at the door. “Hello? Casta?”

“Come in, Netossa!” Castaspella called from her desk. Adora turned her head to see a woman with light blue hair. “Adora, this is Netossa. She’s going to be your doctor.”

“Hello, Adora. It's nice to meet you.” Netossa smiled, “I hope you enjoy your stay here.” Netossa turned to Castaspella. “What do you need me to do for her?”

Castaspella looked at Adora’s medical history, finding normal information for the girl's age. “Just the normal stuff. Height, weight, and allergies.”

Unsure of what to do now, Adora stood up. 

Netossa turned back to the blonde and smiled, “Come with me to my office for a moment and I can get you all set.”

“Alright. What about my schedule?” Adora asked Casta. 

“You’ll be back here in a little bit,” Castaspella said, waving them off, “I’ll be here when you're done.”

Walking out the door they went left, Netossa’s office was right next to the other.

“If you could undress for me, that would be great.” the doctor said, handing her a paper smock.

“Like, fully naked or…?” Adora’s head was down, looking at her feet. 

This caused a giggle to come out of Netossa. “No dear, just undress to your underwear.” Placing a paper on the desk she continued, “Tell me when you're ready.” She turned around, going to the otherside of the door. 

Adora felt the garment in her hands, placing it down on the bed next to her. There was no mirror in the room, which made the blonde feel better. She didn’t want to see her scars again, and she hoped the doctor wouldn't say anything either. Taking off her long sleeve shirt and pants, she was left in her sports bra, boxer shorts, and socks. She placed her clothing down next to her shoes, and put on the paper gown. 

“I’m ready!” Adora called from inside the room. 

The door opened and closed quickly as Netossa made her way over. She eyed the girl, noticing how thin she is. From where the smock didn’t cover, she could notice scars and scratches. Looking down she noticed her knuckles were bruised. Something that shouldn’t be a thing if she is a long term patient. 

“Perfect. First, step over here so I can take your height and weight,” Netossa pointed to a scale with an attachment. Stepping on the platform, Netossa took her reading. Humming as she wrote them down. “Next, any allergies?”

Stepping down, Adora shook her head. “Not that I know of.”

“What did your diet consist of at the Right Zone?” Netossa asked, trying to get a feel of why the girl was underweight. 

“Gray mush or brown mush,” Adora said off handedly, “Though, the gray is definitely better.” 

Netossa nodded writing it down, then paused. “What did it taste like?” Adora shrugged her shoulders, the woman assumed it was a protein based diet.

“How’s your appetite? Do you eat everything given to you?”

Adora nodded, “Yeah, though this morning I dropped my tray. I didn’t eat till we stopped with Glimmer and Angella.” 

Making notes to add extra food to Adora’s plates, Netossa continued, “What did you eat at dinner?”

“Entrapta told them to give me one of everything, though I gave Perfuma one of my trays.”

“Were you still hungry?” Netossa asked as she looked at the girl. Adora shook her head, she was still concerned about her weight. She just ate, meaning she weighs less than this on average. “How much sleep do you get?”

Another shrug, “No idea, no clocks or windows on the main floor.” Adora noticed something when she was going through the halls with Catra to the roof. “They are in the halls next to the nurse stand. So we go to bed and wake up when they tell us.” Adora was unsure how she knew this information, but gave it to her anyway.

Netossa pointed to the table, “Sit on the table for me, please.” The doctor stood up and waited for the blonde to do as such. After getting settled on the padded table, Adora stared forward. “Breath in, and out.” Taking notes, she continued with the examination.

Helping Adora down, Netossa walked out of the room to allow her to get re-dressed. When she was ready, the doctor came back in. “You’re all set, I’ll walk you back over.” Glancing down at the paperwork, Netossa frowned for a second. “Let’s go, I’m sure you want to go do other things when you’re done.” 

Leaving the room, Adora knocked on Castaspella’s door, Netossa writing little notes on the paperwork. Hearing a, “Come in,” she opened the door and was met face to face with Angella and Casta. 

“Hello, Ms. Grayskull. I hope you are enjoying your stay so far,” Angella smiled, “I was just dropping off your schedule.”

Adora was going to ask about her trunk, but didn’t get the chance. Casta was shooing Angella away, “Thank you, Director Brightmoon. Now if you will excuse us,” she started to walk her out. “We have some things to discuss.” She shut the door on the woman. 

Clearing her throat, Netossa handed the papers over to Casta. “I have made some notes next to the worrying areas. Other than that, she’s good to go.”

Casta thanked her, and the doctor said bye to Adora who waved back. Adora returned her attention to the dark haired woman, who was frowning at the papers. “Well, let's discuss your treatment and schedule.” She held up a paper that had Adora's name on it, handing it to her. “You have a free day tomorrow to get accustomed to the clinic.”

“That means I paint my door?” Adora asked, “I was asking about it at dinner, and the others said something about that.” 

“It's included, yes. We like to make sure everyone can express themselves however they want.” Casta confirmed, pointing to the paper. “You will be having normal classes Monday through Friday. They start at 9 am and end at 2 pm. Wake up and medication is at 7 am, breakfast is at 8 am.” Pointing to the block in between, “You are expected to shower every morning. Use that time to do so. You have a restroom in the bedroom. Lunch is after classes, and after lunch we have group therapy. That lasts until the final person speaks.” She smiles, “Though, if you don’t feel like speaking, you can pass till you're ready.” Pointing to the blocks once again on the paper, she continued, “After everything is over you have free time until dinner, which is at 7 pm.”

Adora raised her hand, “I get to eat three times a day?”

“Erm, yes, dear. And if you go over the hour, you can take your food with you.” Casta gave her a concerned look. “Just please avoid bringing food to the bedroom.” Thinking over the paperwork given to her she thought, _“No wonder she's underweight! They were not feeding her properly.”_ Folding her hands she finished off explaining the schedule, “Lights out is at 10:30 pm. But if you're tired you can go to bed starting at 8:30 pm.” Finishing the schedule, she moved onto the rules, “We have very basic rules here. Be nice to others, take your medication, eat all meals, and listen to the staff. Clean up after yourself, those sort of things. Any questions?”

“Yeah, what exactly will I be taking? Like medication wise? Nurse Weaver said my insurance approved a new one before I left…” Adora trails off, she didn’t know if she should say anything about what they gave her this morning. 

“Insurance?” Casta looked through the paperwork from the file. “Adora, your family is paying for your treatment.”

Eyes widening, Adora didn’t know how to respond. “F-Family?” 

Nodding, Casta read off her file, “Yes, Mara Grayskull is your guardian.” She looked up from the folder and at the blonde to see her shaking. “Adora? Are you okay?” Standing up she walked over to the girl, kneeling down to her side. “Dear, are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah,” Adora swallowed, “I-I have two more questions.”

Castaspella was hesitant to answer her, not wanting to make her worse. “...What is it?”

“Why am I here?” Adora’s blue eyes were glossy as she stared into Casta’s own. 

Castaspella, not wanting to lie, told her, “We are treating you for bipolar disorder. That’s what your file says.” The therapist was confused, Adora should know why she’s in the hospital. “We’ll be evaluating you ourselves over time to get our own assessment.” 

“Okay…” Adora breathed out. Head spinning, she asked her last question. “Can I go to bed now?” She glanced up at the time and saw it was only 8 pm. “I’m not feeling well…” She needed time to herself to process the information, and right now she wanted to be alone. 

“Sure, dear, I’ll walk you back to your room.” Casta helped Adora out of her seat. Adora stumbled for a second, Casta held her by her arm keeping her steady. “If you need anything, while you're in your room let Glimmer know. She’s gonna be in there shortly.” 

As they walked out of the office, Adora’s eyes lingered on the entrance to the Rec room. She wanted to go see them but didn’t feel up to doing it at the moment. 

Turning down the hall to the shared room, she opened the door. She looked around finding that Glimmer cleaned the room a bit. Glad to know she attempted to make room for the girl she hated. Casta closed the door gently, allowing Adora to make her way to the bed alone. She walked past a trunk and flopped onto her bed. Her eyes closed, trying to calm down just to get some sleep.

 _“Maybe I should just get out of bed and join everyone in the Rec room,”_ Adora thought, _“After all, it’s not like any of them were bad people. Most of them were extremely nice. Mermista and Twilight Sparkle were super helpful earlier today. I should get out and meet them over there before it’s too late, right? Nothing bad is gonna happen, I’m sure of it.”_ Suddenly, Adora’s eyes shot open as she sat up in her bed.

She looked over to the foot of her bed. She lunged for it, and ended up falling out of her bed. “Ow!” she screamed, hitting her head on the floor. There was no time to worry about the injury, she scurried to the trunk. Adora unlatched the trunk and opened it wide. “Wait, what?”

She barely shifted the clothes in the trunk, “Is this… mine?” She pulled the top of the trunk closer to her. The very same engraving on the inside of the top. She slowly pulls out a single shirt. It looks like a tie-dye shirt with blue and pink colors mixed. She tosses it towards her bed, she’s on a mission right now. Adora pulls out several pairs of clothes, including her original pair, along with a few pictures of her and Catra. She _needs_ to find it. She can’t _survive_ without it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The rustling of papers was heard, small remarks being made as they pointed to the sheet. Something was off and calling in the doctor to look at the information was needed._

_“I knew something was off about the paperwork…” said one woman._

_“Yeah, the dosage is definitely too high for her body weight,” replied her colleague, “Should we adjust the dosage of her medication?”_

_“We can’t, we need a little more information first. We’ll change the dosage to a safe one once we have everything we need.”_


	3. Day 1 at Bright Moon part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short, I'm working on the other half rn. To those who saw this before this note, I am continuing this story! Stay tuned.

_ She was running. All she knew was that she had to catch someone. They were playing tricks on her. She could tell by the way they would giggle or flash a smile through the trees. She didn’t stop to think about why she was running. Adora absolutely needed to catch them. _

_ “C’mon, you slowpoke!” They screamed as they ducked behind another tree. “We’re almost there!”  _

_ Huffing, Adora shouted back, “Slow down! I’m not as fast as you!” Picking up the pace, she didn’t register the forest turning into walls.  _

_ “We have to hurry before they wake up!” The figure shouted over their shoulder, turning down a barely lit hall.  _

_ “Before who wakes up?” the blonde was tired, and wanted to rest. She continued forward. Turning down the unknown hallway, she saw no sign of the person. She was going to repeat her question when the voice was suddenly behind her.  _

_ “You, silly!” _

_ Following the voice, Adora turned around, “What?” _

Adora’s eyes shoot open. Her gaze instantly registered the crude self portraits of Catra and herself etched into the lid.

A voice on the intercom ran throughout the halls,  _ “Good morning, everyone! Time to wake up. The current time is 7 A.M., make sure you take your medication and head to breakfast.”  _ There was a small pause _ , “Have a nice day!”  _ A click and it was over. 

Glimmer rolled over in her bed, groaning out, “Uuuugh, I hate morning call!” Opening her eyes, she noticed Adora sitting up in front of her trunk. Smirking, she asked, “How’d you sleep?” 

Looking over to the pink haired girl, Adora tilted her head, “Why am I sitting here?” What was she doing last night? 

“You were there when I came into the room,” Glimmer yawned, scratching the back of her head, “You seemed comfy enough to me.” 

“And you didn’t think to, ya know, wake me up?” Adora shot back.

Sitting up in her bed, Glimmer yawned again, “Not my job. Besides, I did poke you a few times, but you didn’t budge.” She stood up entering the door to the bathroom, ending the conversation with Adora. 

Getting up from her spot on the floor, the blonde stretched hearing pops. She thought about the dream, “What was that about?” She mumbled to herself as she grabbed the new clothing she pulled out. They were still folded neatly on her bed.  _ “Why are they on the bed?” _

There was a knock from behind her. “Morning, darlings!” The person called from behind the door. Adora made her way over, opening it to be face to face with the nurse pushing a cart. “You must be Adora~” They purred out, going into their cart.

At that moment, Glimmer walked out from the bathroom drying her hair with a towel, “Morning, D.T.” She put the damp towel on its designated hook. Putting on her fingerless gloves, she walked to the door.

“Good morning, Glimmer. How are you on this fine start of the day?” Double Trouble replied, pulling out a sheet, “By the way, love the look, new girl,”

“Huh?” Adora looked up to where they were pointing, “My hair?”

Double Trouble nodded, “Very chic, may I say.” They handed over small paper cups to Adora and Glimmer, watching as the pink haired one swallowed hers, “Now be a good girl and take your medicine~” Blue eye’s meeting golden, Double Trouble smiled, “I’ll be seeing you around, Ms. Grayskull.” Walking next door, they greeted Mermista and Perfuma.

Adora’s eyes widened. “Did…” Adora started, “Did they just say ‘Good girl?’”

“You should shower and take your meds,” Glimmer said, hissing out the last part, _“Only God knows what would happen if she didn’t.”_ She pushed past Adora. “I’m gonna go get breakfast.”   
“Wait!” Adora called from the doorway, halting Glimmer momentarily. “Where do I get my towel and soap bar from?”

Rolling her eyes, Glimmer continued to walk away. Adora sighed and turned back into their room, eyeing the small cup. Five small pills, all different sizes and colors. She thought about cheeking or flushing them. Nobody was there to check. But she figured they gave them to her for a reason. Swallowing them, she moved on without a second thought. 

“I’ll figure this out myself, I guess.” She walked to the bathroom, looking around to try to find a shower. Opening a closet door, she finds a shower hiding away in the corner of the bathroom.

With half a step inside, she noticed a towel hanging on the outside of the shower door. “Is this mine?” she questioned as she walked closer to it. She pulled it off the rack and looked it over, seeing her name embroidered on it. “I guess so…”

Adora stripped off her clothes. She walked into the shower and closed the door behind her. Twisting the knob on, nothing happened. She looked up at the shower head, twisting the knob back and forth. “Why isn’t it turning on?” she questioned. She turned it towards the hot temperature. “Maybe I’m supposed to keep twisting it?” As she attempted to twist it, she ended up pulling the knob outwards, turning on the shower. “Ah!” Adora screamed, jumping back into the wall. “What the hell?” She reached through the freezing water and twisted it the opposite way. The water slowly got warmer. “This is too much like the other shower already…” 

Though, Adora smiled to herself, figuring it out faster than the last one. Not noticing a bar of soap, she glanced to the shelf in the shower, “This is some weird stuff to clean my body with.” Picking up a bottle of strawberry scented wash, she poured it onto a wash rag. 

After cleaning herself, she put the rag down. Turning off the shower, she stepped out and dried off. She deliberately avoided the mirror until she was dressed. She was still very uncomfortable with how she looks, even more so after yesterday. 

Finding a comb in the cupboard, Adora brushed her hair back into a high ponytail, fluffing up the front of her bangs. Putting everything away and hanging up her towel, she took notice of the time. The clock reading 8 A.M.

“Right on schedule," Adora muttered to herself as she walked out into the halls. As she approached the dining area, she remembered how she bailed on them last night. Entering the cafe she was greeted with waves, smiles, and one glare. She smiled back, making her way to the line. 

To Be continued


	4. First Day in Bright Moon Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to continue the story! So you guys enjoy!

After getting her food, Adora walked out of the line. She looked over at the table where everyone she met was sitting. Unfortunately, she felt like they didn’t want her. After all, she decided to go to bed when they had invited her to the Rec room. She looked down and made her way over to an empty table when someone bumped into her.

“Adora, hey!” Bow smiled, “We missed you last night in the Rec room. You’re coming to join us at the table, right?”

“You… guys really aren’t mad?”

“Mad?” he questioned, “Why would we be mad?”

Adora looked down at her tray, attempting to avoid eye contact. She mumbled, “Nothing.” She turned her eyes up at him. “So, the table?”

They both walked over to the table. Glimmer was already yelling, “Fuck art class!”  _ Second rule!  _ Came from the side. “The sparkly shit gets everywhere!”

“You know, Glimmer,” Entrapta starts off, “You wouldn’t get in trouble as much if you didn’t break the second rule so much.”

“Fuck you, nerd,” Glimmer said, pointing at Entrapta and her makeshift book.

“What’s wrong with glitter?” Perfuma asked.

Glimmer jumped up onto the table, “It. Gets. EVERYWHERE!” she fumed, flapping her arms in the hair. Suddenly, a loud yell reached across the cafeteria, commanding Glimmer to get down. She complied in a huff, jumping down. She mumbled under her breath, “Fucking guards.”

“Wait, there are guards here?!” Adora squwaked from her spot.

“Anyway…!” Bow exclaims, setting his tray down on the table. “Who else is super excited for tonight!?”

Mermista spoke up, “What’s going on tonight again?”

“We’re having our monthly movie night, remember?” Perfuma chimed in.

Frosta moved for a moment from where her head was on the table. A snore was heard by Perfuma and Mermista. They continued to talk, like the biggest dicks they were.

“Oh, you mean that thing I helped set up?” Mermista poked at her food, head turning she noticed Adora. “Why are you standing there? Come sit, new girl.” 

Adora walked over to an empty seat next to Entrapta, “What movie are we watching?”

Glimmer glared, “Well, if you can make it without passing out in your luggage, we’re going to watch  _ Igor.”  _

Entrapta squealed, “Finally! It’s my favorite movie!” She turned to Adora, “Wait.You fell asleep in your luggage? Don’t you have a bed?”

“I do but,  _ someone _ ,” Adora’s eyes locked onto Glimmer’s, “Found me last night and didn’t think to wake me up.”

“I poked you and you didn’t even move!” Glimmer shouted back, “Besides, I told you it’s not my job to take care of you.”

“Couldn’t you have just called for a nurse? Or one of us for that matter?” Bow said as he shook his head. “Well, at least she's alright. I was nervous when she didn’t show up last night.”

“Yeah, what happened after you went to see Casta?” Perfuma inquired, “Didn’t you want to go to the Rec room?”

“I did- do, but I felt a little tired after I had a talk with her…” Adora trailed off, rubbing the back of her head. She felt a bump where she hit it last night, “I’m really sorry about not telling you. I wasn’t planning on going to bed so early.” 

“It’s fine, Adora. You’ll just have to join us for ping pong later after dinner,” Bow smiled, “Someone has to defeat Frosta, she's the reigning champion.”

Hearing her name, Frosta’s head popped up, “No can defeat me!” Then proceeded to put her head back down. She gave a muffled,“Wake me up when it’s time for class.”

Adora cocked her head, “What’s ping pong?”

“ An indoor game based on tennis, played with small paddles and a ball bounced on a table divided by a net,” Entrapta stated, as she took a sip of her juice, “Wait… do I have to explain tennis to you too?”

“No, I know what tennis is,” Adora said, “So, you guys want me to beat a child in table tennis?”

“I’m eleven and three quarters!” Frosta shouted, “Besides, you're not that much older than me!”

“Whatever,” Mermista interrupted them, “How are you gonna paint your door?”

Shrugging her shoulders, Adora thought for a moment. She could use the First One’s language, though she’s only seen glimpses of it in her dreams… “ _ Those symbols are pretty.”  _ Looking back up, she smiles, “I have an idea, but you have to wait and see.”

“Just make sure you don’t touch my side! I worked hard on mine,” Glimmer huffed. “If so much as a speck of your paint gets on it, so help me…” She raised a gloved fist, Bow, taking notice of the glove, frowned. He’ll ask her what happened later.

Adora, unsure of where to get the supplies, asked Perfuma to show her, “Oh, I can take you to the art room after you eat. We have to go there for the first class anyway.” She looked over Adora’s food tray finding it empty, ”Or we can go now, if you want.” 

“Uh, sure.” Adora stood up from her spot making her way to the doorway, waiting for Perfuma to join her. 

“I’m going, too!” Glimmer suddenly shouted, everyone looked at her quizzically. “What? I just wanna see what colors she grabs. Just so it doesn’t clash with my side.” 

Mermista smirked, “Yeah, sure you are, Sparkles.” 

Glaring at her, Glimmer made her way to the other girls. In all reality, she didn’t want to leave Adora alone with anyone. 

The pink haired girl walked close to Adora, Perfuma a few paces ahead of them, moving on autopilot. “I don’t trust you enough to be left alone with my friends.”

Raising an eyebrow, Adora was unsure about what she meant. “Does this have something to do with that ‘She-Ra’ thing? Because I still have no idea what you're talking about…”

“That’s fucking bullshit, and you know it, Adora!” whisper-shouted the pink haired child, with a finger in Adora’s face.

Swatting it away, Adora narrowed her eyes, “I was told never to do that unless you want your finger broken.” She looked down to see Glimmer smirk. “What? Why are you smiling like that?”

At this point they have lost Perfuma to the art room. Her having not realized the two girls were still in the hallway. Adora glanced up a second and registered that they were left behind.

“Great, now Perfuma is already in the art room.” Adora drug a hand down her face as she pushed past Glimmer. She was feeling a little dizzy, if she was gonna be honest with herself. When she woke up this morning she felt fine, well rested even. Deciding to chalk it up to the new environment, she moved on.

Glimmer quickly ran after her, “You’re a liar, and I’ll catch you. I’ll make sure everyone knows who She-Ra is.” Glimmer decided it was her goal to get her out, one way or another. She had no idea on how to, testing it out will be dangerous. Maybe she can drag Entrapta into this for ‘experiments’. “And I’ll figure out how to do it.” Going unsaid, “ _ Somehow. Without getting injured hopefully.” _

“Go for it, I wanna know who she is too. If you find a way for me to meet her, that would be great,” Adora smiled, “Though you are insisting that I have something to do with it.” Glimmer’s eyes widened at that, having no clue on how she could be so ignorant.

Walking into the art room, they saw Perfuma pulling out paint. “Oh sorry, you two. I didn’t know you weren't behind me.”

Smiling, Adora glanced down to Perfuma’s hands, seeing a holder full of paint and brushes. “It’s fine, Glimmer wanted to talk to me for a sec.”

The pink haired girl crossed her arms, looking away. “Just make sure you don’t do something stupid.” Seeing the colors Perfuma picked out she grimaced, “Orange and green? Those are so not going next to my pink and purple.”

“Don’t worry, I actually want blue and white paint.” Adora walked over to the small cabinet that had the supplies. “These will be perfect, and they don’t clash.” She held out two bottles, reaching a hand out to grab the paint holder.

Perfuma handed it to her, turning around she grabbed a roll of blue tape, “Here, use this to split your side of the door with hers.” 

Adora grabbed it, putting it into the holder. “Well, I guess I should get going. I’ll see you later!” She waved as she walked out of the room, the other two waving as well.

“She’s nice.” Perfuma said to Glimmer, taking a seat at her normal spot. Glimmer followed after her. 

“From what you saw, yeah.” Glimmer mumbled waiting for the others to show up.

~~~~~

“Got your supplies?” Castaspella asked, having bumped into Adora leaving the room. 

“Yup! I have an idea on what I’m gonna draw.” She looked down at her carrier, “It’s not gonna be the best, but it should be fine.”

Casta continued, “Alright, just remember nothing offensive, and you’re all good.” She turned towards the area the others were in, “If you need anything let us know, okay? We’ll be in here till noon.”

“Will do,” Adora stated and walked off towards her room. The halls were spinning a little more than before, though it’s nothing she can’t handle.

Making her way to the shared room, she set her supplies down. Taking the roll of tape, she looked up at the door. “Right here should be fine…” She said to herself as she reached an arm up, placing the end on top. She pulled down the roll of tape to stretch it to the other end. She ripped off the tape, splitting the painted door evenly. 

“This is gonna take a while.” She glanced down at the holder, seeing double. Leaning forward she made sure the tape was flush with the door. Bending down, she tipped over a little too far and fell into the paints. “Good thing they have caps, ha ha,” she chuckled nervously, she should probably wear her older clothes.

Changing into her other set, she was ready to paint. She squirts some blue paint onto the largest brush. Running the tool on the half of the door a darkish blue streak in its wake, she lowered herself again, falling to her knees. Getting up from her spot she swayed a little, “Maybeee, I should telll shomeone,” she slurred, planning on doing just that. Instead she fell against the door, an audible fwap was heard. She didn’t think much of it since it felt cool on her face. “I’ll jush wait here fooor shomeone mmha.”

~~~~~~

“Everyone, just continue painting landscapes,” Castaspella started class, sitting down behind the large desk. “I’ll be here if you need me.” She got a murmur of conformation back.

“So, Glimmer…” Bow started “What happened?”

“What are you talking about?” Glimmer asked, as she painted a branch on the paper. When he didn’t continue, she looked up to see him looking at her hand, “Oh, this…” She flexed her right hand, noticing a bit of dried blood on the glove.

Bow nodded, “What happened this time?”

“Adora happened.” Glimmer grumbled facing back to her art work.

Gasping, Bow whispered, “Did- Did you punch her?”

“Pshhh what? Me? No.” Bow stared blankly at her. “I punched a WALL, Bow. Have more faith in me, geez.”

“I don’t know, Glimmer,” he started, “You do have a history of starting fights.”

She glared over at him, “Can you at least listen to me before you start fighting with me?”

“We’re fighting?” Bow exclaimed, “I didn’t mean to fight, I’m sorry!”

Glimmer rolled her eyes. She stood up, “Casta, can Bow and I be excused? We want to make sure that Adora isn’t having any trouble with the paint.”

Castaspella looked up from her desk, “Did you two get anything more done with your landscapes?” Bow and Glimmer showed her their nicely and not-so-nicely continuation of their paintings. “Yes, you may. No more than 10 minutes before reporting back, please.”

The two stood up and walked out of the art room. Once they were out of earshot of the room, Glimmer spoke to him in a hushed tone. “Adora fucking shoved me against the side of a car.”

“Sweet little Adora did that?” Bow said, in disbelief.

Glimmer snorted, “She’s like your height, Bow!” He gave her a look to continue, “And when I asked her who she was to fucking slam me into the car, she said she was ‘She-Ra.’ The next few hours, she suddenly doesn’t know who She-Ra is? What kind of bullshit is that?

“I don’t know, Glimmer,” he said, “But that kind of sounds like- Adora!?” Bow exclaimed, looking down the dorm hallway. He rushes over to her, seeing her left side of her face against the painted door.

“H-Heeeey guuuuyshhh!” Adora’s finger moves to her lips, “The doorss loooooud.”

“Adora, what happened?!” Bow screeched, fretting over her.

Glimmer spoke up, “Who cares, Bow? She’s probably just faking it.”

Helping Adora off the door, and standing up, Bow replies back, “Why would Adora be faking this, Glimmer? She has paint everywhere on her.”

Completely ignoring him, Glimmer opens the door, “There’s probably something in here that’ll expose that She-Ra…”

“You see, that’s your problem, Glimmer. Even when someone is in obvious need of help, you’re still too focused on your own delusions to help.” He swings Adora’s arm over his shoulder. “Come on, Adora. Let’s go get you checked out and cleaned up.”

The door shut as Adora and Bow walked off. Glimmer scouted the room, looking for something that might help her. On the floor she spotted a blue and gold pencil. She bent over to pick it up, confused. “What is this doing in here?” She stuffed in her pocket and exited the room, running over Bow.

“You knoooow,” Adora started off, “Your shoes are misssssing lacesssss.” She inhaled. “Ssssss. Heheheh.”

Bow chuckled softly, “Yes, they are, Adora. So are yours.”

“Whaaaat?” Adora gasps, putting her foot in front of her, inevitably doing a split. “Oh nooooo my laccesssss. They’re goooooone!” She paused and giggled, “Ohhhh wait. I’m wearing slippers hahaha!” 

After Bow struggled to get Adora standing again, They made their way to yet another office room. He knocked, then opened the door. “Um, Spinnerella, we seem to have a issue with Adora.”

Opening the door, the pink haired doctor opened the door. Making notice of the three teen’s in front of her. “Aren't you supposed to be in class? What is goin-” She was cut off by a high pitch screech.

“Noooo, why is piiiink winning?!” Adora cried out, after noticing the doctor’s hair, “I have to dye mine bluuue now.” Her head dropped suddenly, dead weight making Bow stumble a bit to catch his balance. “I-I don’t wanna dye my hair, I like it dis wayyyy.” Lifting her head, Adora made eye contact momentarily with Glimmer, “I don’t haaave to, do I?”

“Ermm, no…” Glimmer awkwardly responded, unsure on what to do. 

Adora cheered, letting go of Bow. “Yay! I get to keep my hair dissss way!” She fell back onto the floor before anyone could catch her. “Owwwww!” She rubbed her back, as Bow and Glimmer quickly picked her up.

“Get her into the room, quickly.” Spinnerella ushered them in. “Lay her down there,” She pointed to the examination table that had paper covering it. Putting Adora down, Bow and Glimmer stepped back, “Do you know what happened to her?”

Shaking her head, Glimmer said, “We just found her like this,” she gestured toward the blonde who was picking at the paint on her face. “I swear she’s faking it,” she mumbled low enough for Bow to hear. Spinnerella was preoccupied looking for a number in the contact list.

Turning around, the doctor saw Adora pulling at her shirt, “What are you doing, dear? Do you feel hot?”

“Whaaat? Nooo, I’m getting ready for my exaaam.” Adora pulled harder at her shirt, “C’mon, you shtupid thiiing.” She was getting frustrated with the fabric.

“Let’s go Bow…” Glimmer grabbed onto his arm dragging him to the door, “I’ll... let Aunt Casta know about her.” She hesitantly added before leaving the room.

Spinnerella walked over to Adora, pulling her hands away from her shirt. “Adora, there’s no need to take off your clothing.” 

“What do you meaan?” Her head lolled back, a crooked grin on her face. “I wonder whaaat Catra’s doinn…” Light giggling from the blonde filled the air of the room.

Walking to her phone, she called Angella and Netossa. They were holding a meeting in the office downstairs about the girl laying on the bed. “Hey, so, we have a slight emergency.”

“What? What’s happening?” Netossa said over the phone.

“Well, Adora seems to be... Um, how should I say this?” Glancing at the girl, noticing her getting the shirt stuck over her head, “Loopy?”

“Oh no,” Netossa looked to Angella, who was over viewing the files. “We have an issue up stairs with Adora.”

Standing up, Angella got handed the phone, “I’ll send up Netossa, I’m going to grab Double Trouble to do a search with me.”

“Gotcha, please hurry,” Spinnerella watched as Adora stopped moving, only for her to flail around, “Gotta go.” She hung up the phone and helped the blonde move the shirt back over her torso.

Whining, Adora pulled at it again, “Whhhy? I’m just trying tooo help!” 

“Just stay still for a moment, please dear?” Spinnerella pleaded, waiting for her wife to show up and help her, “You don’t need to do anything but lay there.”

Flopping onto the bed again, Adora’s eyes crossed. “The room is all spinny! Ha haa-” Her breathing picking up, Spinnerella quickly grabbed a small garbage can. “ _ Erk! _ ” There went her breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~

Rushing back into the art room, Bow was on the verge of a panic attack. Castaspella noticed as Glimmer walked in and Bow was hyperventilating. 

“How was Adora?” Casta asked softly, trying to not freak the others out. “Is her door coming along nicely?” 

“We found her passed out on the door!” Bow blurted out, Glimmer hit him on the shoulder, “What?! You said we would tell her!” Everyone looked in their direction at his outburst.

Glaring, Glimmer hissed, “Yeah, I was gonna tell her  _ privately! _ ” Bow flinched at the remark and stepped back. “Sorry…” she mumbled. 

Casta stood up, ushering Bow to sit down. Facing her niece, she asked, “And where is she now?” 

“With Doc Spinnerella across the hall.” Glimmer waved her hand in the direction of the offices, “So it's fine.”

Sighing, Castaspella turned her attention to the boy, “Are you okay, Bow?” 

Bow, who didn’t hear her, drummed his fingers quickly on his lap. Humming a tune, to try to calm himself down. 

Glimmer walked over to Entrapta, “Did you fix his piano?”

“Oh, it’s fixed alright. It just might be a little loud with the top closed.” Entrapta said off handedly, continuing with her own painting. 

“Okay, good.” Glimmer made her way back to the other two, “Let me take him to the music room.” 

Castaspella helped guide him to stand up, “Please be careful, take as long as you need.” She would prefer to walk them herself, but she couldn’t leave the rest unattended right now. 

Waving as she walked out, moved Bow in front of her. Holding onto his shoulders, he continued to drum his finger, humming the unknown tune. Passing by the office, she saw Netossa enter with a medical bag. 

“C’mon, let’s get you to the piano,” Glimmer whispered, picking up their pace. Right before entering the music room, she saw her mother with DT enter her room. “Oh great, they’re searching the rooms…” She said sarcastically. Then panic spiked in her, knowing her friends had unauthorized items in their rooms. Mainly, Entrapta but she knew Mermista did as well. 

Walking into the music room, she sat Bow on the bench of the piano, moving his hands to the keys. “I’ll be right back, I have to take care of some things…” Bow nodded numbly, pressing on the instrument. 

Going into the residential corridor, the pink haired girl quietly slipped into Mermista and Perfuma’s room. Looking under pillows and belongings, she made quick work of grabbing their things. “I hope this is everything…” She slowly opened the door to the room, watching as the two went into Bow’s single room. Doing the same to Entrapta and Frosta’s room, she ran to her room unnoticed. The area being already searched.

Frantically, Glimmer glanced around for a hiding spot. Spotting Adora’s bed, she stuffed the various items in between the mattress. Satisfied with the temporary hiding spot, she began to make her way back to Bow. She opened the door, not caring about being sneaky anymore.

“Glimmer?” Angella called from behind her, “What are you doing out of class?” 

_ “Shit.”  _ Glimmer thought, she turned around slowly. “I’m helping Bow…” 

Double Trouble piped up, “And that’s why you just left the room, darling?” They smirked, “We just checked that room, ya know.”

Angella nodded, “Indeed we did. Why did you go in there?” 

Panicking, Glimmer searched her pocket for the pencil, “I was just grabbing this!” She held it up, for her mother to see. “I saw it in the room earlier when we grabbed Adora.” 

“So, you went back for it, why?” Angella pressed, “That was in Ms. Grayskull’s belongings.” She didn’t know why her daughter needed to get the pencil, maybe Adora asked for it. Glimmer’s not a very willing person to work with, according to Adora, that is. 

“I figured she dropped it and would want it later.” Quickly thinking of an excuse, Glimmer changes the subject, “Anyway, I really need to check on Bow. I left him alone in the music room.” 

Humming, Angella spoke to Double Trouble, “Go check their room again.” Facing Glimmer, she walked towards her, “Although you and Bow are trusted patients and can walk around freely, it’s currently class time. Let’s go grab Bow and get you back to the others.” 

Glimmer was going to fight back but didn’t want to make her seem even more suspicious. “Fine. Whatever.” 

Before Glimmer turned back around, DT gave her a wink. Their little signal means,  _ “I’m not gonna snitch.”  _ Glimmer felt more at ease knowing that. They are just gonna glance around the room, even if they find something, they won’t touch it.

~~~~~~~

“Let’s move her to the floor,” Netossa instructed, as Spinnerella helped adjust the blonde. “We have to do this quickly.”

“Wait, why?” Spinnerella didn’t know what the problem was yet, “She just threw up, I don’t think we should-” Feeling the person she was holding onto began to shake, she looked at her wife. 

Netossa helped to move Adora to the floor, afraid that she would fall from the exam table. “She’s experiencing an overdose.”

“An overdose?! How is this possible?!” Spinnerella shouted as she grabbed the flat pillow from the bed. She laid it under Adora’s head. She took note of the time, making sure to keep track of the duration. 

“We’re following the medical charts from the other hospital, remember?” Netossa went into her bag, pulling out a blood pressure cuff and small light. “We’re supposed to give her medication twice a day. But the numbers seemed off for her body weight.”

“When did she take her second dose?” Spinnerella asked, “It’s not even noon yet.”

Netossa shook her head, “She should have only taken one, so far.” She wanted to change it, but the stupid policy requires a full assessment, physical and mental. She wanted to go over their heads and give her a safe amount. But  _ no _ , risking her job is not something she can do right now. “Seeing as how this is happening, we can avoid giving her the second one without an issue.”

“The amount she took isn’t lethal, is it?” Spinnerella has yet to read the file for the girl. 

“No, it's not. They are just mood stabilizers, though she is prescribed a few different ones.” 

Adora’s body stopped shaking, her breathing began to even out. Spinnerella noted the time again, “Two minutes and twenty-three seconds.” With her laying flat, she took the cuff and wrapped it around her arm. “Hmm, it’s a little lower than it should be.”

“Adora?” Netossa turned the girl over, eyes have lidded. “Can you hear me?” Flashing the small light in the girls eyes, she saw her pupils dilate, “Adora? Can you tell me where you are?” 

Groaning, the blonde mumbled something about “Eternia” and “sword”. Her head falling back onto the pillow. 

Giving a confused look to Spinnerella, she tried again, “Adora?” She patted the girl's shoulder, trying to keep her awake. “Can you tell me where you are right now?”

Adora made eye contact before sitting up, almost head butting the doctor. She glanced around for the bucket,unable to find it cupped her hand over her mouth. Her cheeks ballooned for a second, before it slipped through her fingers. She gagged, more spilled onto her clothes. 

Throwing the small trash can under the girl's mouth, Spinnerella moved Adora’s ponytail back, “I guess it’s a good thing she’s awake,” Looking at Adora, who’s eyes were watering. “Move your hand away from your mouth.” When she didn’t listen, Netossa moved them for her.

After a few minutes, Adora stopped and was panting. She looked down at her hands, disgusted. “Eeeeewww! Groooosss! What is this stuff?” She tried to wipe it on her shirt but had her wrist held.

“Adora? Can you tell me where you are?” Netossa asked her sternly. When Adora was still looking at her hands, she called her name again.

“Huh? Ooooh das eashy! I’m in Bright Moon!” Adora giggled, something blue caught her attention, “Paint! I hasss paint on my face!” Whispering the first part, “That door is LOUD!” She yelled at the end, making two women jump.

Spinnerella and Netossa shared a look of something caught between relief and confusion. “How are you feeling? Do you still feel nauseous?”

“I feel jumpy… but like not in a move kinda way.” Adora slumped forward, “But ish cool. I’m gonna take a nap now…” 

“Dear, no naps right now,” Netossa sat Adora up, “How about we get you cleaned up, hm?”

Adora fell onto Netossa’s lap, “Okaaay.” She slurs out. 

Spinnerella helped her wife pick up the blonde. “Let’s get her back to her room. We’re gonna need someone to keep an eye on her for a while.” 

Opening the door, the three made their way into the hall. Castaspella coming out of the art room with the others at that moment. 

“Oh my…” Casta gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth. Spinning on her heel, she ushered everyone back into the room. “We’ll be going to the classroom when Glimmer and Bow come back. For now just do whatever you please.” A rumble of agreements ringing through the room. Thinking back to Adora, she frowned,  _ “Well, that’s not good.” _

Going down into the main corridor, they ran into Angella, Glimmer and Bow. Adora’s half lidded eyes registered them in an instant.

“Hiiii Gimerrr!” Adora giggled, “Hey, it's the child killer!” She pouted when Angella gasped in surprise, being taken aback by being called such a horrible thing. 

“W-What did you just call me?” Angella stepped back, “I assure you, I have never laid a hand on a child in a harmful way.”

Tutting, Adora slumped, “That can’t be truuuuue! Gimerrrr said at the rest stop yesterday you would kill her~” 

Raising an eyebrow, Angella faced her daughter, “What is she talking about?”

“Hehe about that, I was joking when I said it.” Glimmer defended, hiding her hand. “Right, Bow?” 

“Yayyyyy there’s a rainbow!” Adora shouted, falling back onto Spinnerella. The woman quickly adjusted her weight. “Hiiiiiii.” She said tiredly. 

Bow, who had recently calmed down, looked at the ground, “Hi.” It was quiet, like he was afraid to speak.

Angella remembering they had a place to be, excused themselves. “Call me when you finish cleaning her up,” She inspected Adora, “That explains the random splotch of missing paint on the door. I’ll have Double Trouble check on her later.”

“Ohhh, that’s the thing who gave me my medicine this morning!” Adora smiled, “I didn’t know you hire lizzzards here as well…” 

“Or not.” Angella was concerned, “One of you ladies, please keep an eye on her a while.” After getting confirmation, she walked off with the other two in tow.

Adora waved as she walked towards her room with the doctors. Making it to the door, she saw a missing paint spot, “Hey, it's me! Hahaha!”

“That’s nice, Adora,” Netossa spoke as she pushed open the door. “Spinnerella, can you grab me some of her clothes?” 

“Sure thing,” the pink haired doctor walked over to the trunk by the front of the bed. Opening it, she saw pictures of Adora and another girl. “This must be that ‘Catra’ she was mumbling about.” Gently putting them to the side, she pulled out the Bright Moon uniform. 

Moving the blonde girl into the bathroom, Netossa gently began lifting Adora’s shirt. 

“Noooo!” Adora whines, pulling it down. “The cotton candy lady said I don’t need to take it oooooff!”

“Umm,” Netossa looked to Spinnerella in the doorway. “What is she talking about?”

Sighing, the other doctor walked in, “When she first got into the office, she tried to take off her shirt. Saying something about exams.”

Realization hit Netossa, “I gave her a physical yesterday.” Spinnerella shook her head, putting the clothes down. Adora having a pouty expression on her face while holding down her shirt, “We have to get this off of you, Adora.” 

“Nurse Weaver said I should never get naked in front of other people.” Adora said, as she gripped it tighter, “and you are other people.”

“We need you to shower,” claimed Netossa, she needed one herself but that can wait.

“I can showers myself!” Adora exclaimed, stumbling into the shower fully clothed. “Don’t think I won’t shower dreshed!” She grabbed the handle.

Spinnerella stepped forward, “Adora, please let us help you.” Adora began to tip forward, but stopped herself. 

“No, leave me alone!” Adora screamed, fist balling at her side, “I can do dis all by myself! I am a big girl!” 

“Yes, we know you are,Adora. But sometimes big girls need help,” The doctor moved forward once more, reaching out to grab onto Adora’s shirt again.

Shoving her, the blonde shouted,  **“No. I can do this on my own, stop making me repeat myself.”** The absolute clarity in her voice confused the doctors.  **“Now, please leave me alone.”** When they didn’t move she glared,  **“I’m asking nicely, isn’t that what you want?”**

“A-Alright,” Spinnerella stuttered, getting up after being pushed, “I’ll just be in the room waiting, okay?”

Netossa walked her out of the bathroom, “I’m going back to the office to fill out paperwork, can you handle her on your own?” Her gaze locked onto the door to the other room. 

Holding up her pager, Spinnerella nodded, “Yeah, I’ll buzz you and Huntara if I need help.”

“Good luck, darling.” Netossa quickly pecked her on the cheek and walked out.

~~~~

**“Damn it, Adora.”** She-Ra growled, leaning against the tiled wall,  **“What did you make us take?!”** Of course, she got no answer.  **“I’m not catching any breaks wherever we go.”**

Deciding she should get undressed and clean before the doctor came in again. She stripped and threw her disgusting clothes onto the floor. She pulled out her hair tie; the unmatted parts falling around her shoulders.

After getting cleaned and scrubbing her face to get rid of the paint, she dried off. Getting out of the shower, she found the clothing left for her.  **“Ugh, such bright colors…”** She glanced down, seeing her old set.  **“Better than** **_that_ ** **I guess.”** Putting the clothing on, she made her way into the bedroom, where she found Spinnerella. 

“Oh, it’s good to see you clean. How are you feeling?” Spinnerella asked, pocketing her phone.

She-Ra gave a questioning look at the small device she had a moment ago.  **“Just peachy.”** She paused,  **“What was that thing?”**

“That was a phone,” Spinnerella said, pulling it out, she flipped it open, “you use it to call people.” She held it up to face to show an example. 

It clicked on what Catra did with her hand when she was saying bye to Adora.  **“Could I use that to call Catra?”** She knew how much Adora wanted to talk to the girl, figuring she could help. 

Smiling, Spinnerella shook her head, “You can call her tomorrow with Casta after lunch, but for now, you need to rest.”

Grumbling, the blonde girl got into the bed for the first time. It felt too fluffy to get comfortable in, and strangely lumpy near her lower back. Getting up she reached a hand under the mattress. Something sharp sliced the tip of her finger, making let out a silent gasp. She quickly jumped back into the bed. 

“What are you doing, Adora?” Spinnerella asked after she noticed the girl cradling her hand under the covers. A small red trail being noticed, she removed the sheets from the bed. “What happened?” 

**“A cut reopened…”** She-Ra lied, cupping her hand.  **“I just need a bandaid, then I’ll go to sleep.”**

Reaching into her pocket, Spinnerella pulled out a bandage, “Let me see your hand.” Reluctantly, she held it out for the doctor. A small sound came out of her after she noticed the small cuts and scars. “How did this-” 

**“Don’t worry about it,”** She-Ra hissed. After the bandaid was on her finger, she rolled over in the bed.  **“You can leave now.”**

Shaking her head Spinnerella sat down, “No can do, I have to make sure you’re not gonna get sick again.”  
**“Whatever,”** She-Ra said before closing her eyes. She didn’t fall asleep, choosing to wait till the doctor had to leave. She had plans now, and the faster she did them the better. **“Can I at least have lunch when it’s time?”**

“Of course,” Spinnerella looked at her phone, “We have two hours till then, so sleep for now and I’ll wake you up.” 

**“M’kay.”** She turned towards the wall,  **_“Well, I’ll see the princess later at lunch then. Sorry, Adora, but this is for your own good.”_ **

Suddenly there was a light chiming coming from Spinnerella’s pocket. Looking over towards the bed. She saw Adora’s body laying motionless, save for the intake of breaths. Deciding to walk out of the room, she answered her phone. 

“Yes, Castaspella?” 

_ “How is she doing?”  _

“She’s doing better.” Thinking about the girl, “Sleeping it off right now.”

A light humming,  _ “Glimmer said she wasn’t feeling well, so she’s going to the room to lay down.” _

“Alright, I’ll wait here for her.” She paused for a moment, “Is she well enough to keep an eye on Adora?”

There was a short moment of silence,  _ “She said yes. I’ll send her there now.” _

__ “Okay, perfect,” Spinnerella said as she walked to the doorway of the room,”I’ll talk to you later.”

_ “Bye bye.”  _ With that, the phone hung up with a click. 

A short while later, Glimmer turned the corner. She waved meekly at the doctor.

“Hi, Glimmer, so you know what you have to do, right?” Spinnerella smiled, looking down at the girl. She nodded her head, “She’s sleeping right now, so if anything happens press the button on the bed.”

“Will do,” Glimmer mock saluted, moving past the doctor.  _ “Why am I even considered a ‘trusted patient’?! Oh yeah, that's right, because this is a family business.” _ She opened the door and slowly closed it behind her.

Upon looking over to Adora’s bed, she noticed the lump under her bed. “God damnit,” she mumbled, walking closer to the bed. Glimmer dropped to her knees next to Adora’s bed. She bent down a little lower, letting her hand gently lift up the side of the mattress to allow her access to the items beneath it.

A gasp was heard when a hand suddenly struck Glimmer’s throat. In her carefulness of trying not to wake Adora, it seems she was able to flip over and wrap her hand’s around Glimmer’s neck.  **“Hello, Princess. Trying to get me in trouble?”**

Glimmer’s eyes widened, it was clear there was fear running through her. “Wh-What do you mean, Adora?”

A low chuckle erupted from She-Ra’s mouth as she slowly sat up.  **“Hiding contraband - under my bed, no less? Why not your own bed?”**

“I-It wasn’t meant to get you in trouble,” Glimmer pleaded, “I swear. I was just trying to help out my friends not get in trouble.”

She-Ra slowly leaned closer, tightening her grip on the girl’s throat as her lips neared Glimmer’s ear.  **“You think you have friends here? How cute,”** she whispered.  **“I can’t wait until the day they toss you to the curb, and watch all your loyalties be your downfall.”**

She-Ra’s eyes closed as her body fell limp besides Glimmer onto the floor. Glimmer scrambled away as she gasped for breath, trying to get her heart rate normalized. “What the fuck just happened…”

She slowly and cautiously crawled back over to the girl blacked out on the floor. “Adora?” she spoke. Her voice was soft, and shaking. She leaned closer, hearing a faint breathing from Adora. “Fuck…” she mumbled. She glanced to the bed, remembering the items hidden away.

She quietly got up, silently lifting up the mattress and retrieving the tools and razors. She gently tossed them onto her bed before getting right back down next to Adora.  _ “She’s still breathing, so that must be a good sign.” _

Glimmer rolled Adora onto her back. She tried to recall what she saw Huntara do to other passed out patients. It can’t be hard, right? Just to put her on her bed. Her arms wrapped around the girl’s neck and under her legs. In one smooth motion, she lifted her up off the floor, and dropped her a little roughly onto her bed. She attempted to put Adora’s head onto her pillow at the very least. She doesn’t look comfy, but at least more comfortable than the floor.

Turning around, Glimmer grabbed the items on her bed. Walking to the door, she peaked her head out. “Nobody… Perfect.” As she made her way down the hallway, she got to Entrapta and Frosta’s room. 

Opening the door, she ducked inside. Going over to the bed, she put the tools back inside the pillow where she found them. Feeling the razor blade in her hands, she was tempted to not return it. Knowing what Mermista did with them, she felt a little bad for letting her keep it. 

Shaking her head, Glimmer looked down at it, seeing dried blood on it, “I’ll just flush this…” Going into the bathroom of their room, she hesitated for a moment. Feeling worse about getting rid of something that made her friend happy. Suddenly, the blonde’s words ran in her head. She felt a spike of anger and regret as she dropped it into the bowl, and pushed the handle down. 

With that over with, she ran back to her room before anyone had the chance to see her. Opening the door, she saw Adora’s body still in the same position.Climbing into her own bed, Glimmer wrapped her blanket around her body. She put her back against the wall, watching as Adora’s chest raised up and down. After a few minutes of monitoring the other girl, she passed out. 

~~~~~~

A light knock on the door made her jump. “Come in!” She called, forgetting about the sleeping girl in the room. 

Double Trouble opened the door a medical bag in hand, “I came to tell you girls it’s lunch time.” Their eyes wandered over to Adora’s sleeping figure. Turning to face Glimmer, they smiled, “I’m going to check her blood pressure, so you can head to the cafeteria.” 

Getting up, Glimmer dropped the blanket she had wrapped around her. “Okay. I’ll come back after I’m done eating.” She got to the door frame, and glanced back as she saw them shake Adora. The only response DT got out of Adora was a grumbling and her turning over.  _ “Whatever, not like she’s my problem right now,”  _ with that thought, she headed to lunch. 

TO BE CONTINUED 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll are enjoying the story! Don't forget to leave kudo and subscribe! Till next time~
> 
> For art, my tumblr is crazybakalover


	5. First Day at Bright Moon Part 3

“I can’t believe it! Bow thinks I’m crazy!” Glimmer screamed down an empty hallway.

“Rule seven!” Entrapta yelled from down the hall. 

Rolling her eyes, Glimmer turned to the bedrooms. “Whatever, one day he will see I’m telling the truth. Then he’ll regret it.” Looking down at her gloved fist, she noticed the bloodstains on her glove getting larger. “Ugh, I have to change these out.”

She walked back to her room. Upon opening the door, her gaze fell onto the blonde spasming on the ground. “Adora!” she exclaims, rushing and dropping to her side. She heard Adora starting to gag as saliva trickled out of her mouth. Glimmer quickly propped her up onto her side. “Oh, fuck. Adora…” She glanced around the room. _“Where is it?”_ she thought. She knew the room had one, but where was it kept? “The bed? Right?” She looked back to her bed. She thought she saw something, but it was too far out of reach to see if that’s what she’s looking for.

Adora made another audible gag. Glimmer tried patting her back to help as she scanned Adora’s bed. “There!” she reached out and pushed the panic button. “It’ll be okay, Adora. They’ll be here soon, I promise.” They’ll be here in less than 20 seconds, or at least, that’s what the doctors have told her before. She tried to set Adora’s head on her lap to make it a little more comfortable. The second her head landed on Glimmer’s lap, Adora sat up, turned to her side and started dry heaving.

As Glimmer attempted to pull the blonde hair out of Adora’s face, the door to the room opened. Just then, Adora had once more collapsed onto the floor.

Huntara rushed in through the open door. “What’s the emergency?” she spoke with a thick accent.

“I-I don’t know!” Glimmer stuttered out, “I-I just came back, and she was… j-just shaking!”

“Move out of the way,” Spinnerella sternly said as she walked in, “How long was this going on for?” Bending down, she reached for Adora’s wrist. 

Glimmer’s breathing picked up, unsure on how to answer her. All she could do was helplessly watch as Adora was moved back to the bed. Spinnerella looked at her, worried for a second. A sudden noise made everyone's eyes turn to the blonde.

“Erk-” Adora’s eyes were wide as she gripped her stomach, gasping for air. She attempted to get up, but was pushed back down quickly. “I- I gotta-” Turning her head over the side, everything that didn’t come out before did. 

Cringing at the vomit on her shoes, Spinnerella saw pills in the mess. “Adora? Who gave you these?!”

“H-Huh?” Adora responded in a daze as she flops back down onto her bed. She shivered, as she tried to wrap a blanket around her.

Getting nonsense in reply, Spinnerella went into her medical bag, rummaging around. Pulling out a small amber bottle, she read the label, _“Ipecac.”_ Propping Adora up against the wall, she held it to her lips.

Adora smelled the medicine and reeled her head back, hitting the wall. She whimpered, bringing a hand to the back of her head. The blanket being forgotten about. 

“C’mon, sweetie. Just drink this for me please,” Spinnerella pleaded, as she pressed on. Reluctantly, Adora opened her mouth. 

Glimmer grimaced at the sight, knowing what was next, she grabbed a trash can. “I-I’m gonna just leave…” 

Huntara watched, nodding in the direction of Glimmer. “Are we moving her to the exam room?” 

“No, we would just have to move her back here.” Spinnerella watched as the girls head ducked into the small bin, “I was actually planning on waking her up when the code red was called.” 

Nodding, Huntara moved toward the door, “Alright. I don’t know how much help this is, I saw Double leave the hall a little while ago.” The orderly waved as she walked out of the room, The doctor gave a worried look to Adora.

As Glimmer turned the corner, she slammed her back onto the wall and slid down. She rubbed her gloved hands over her face. Feeling a slight pull to them, she remembered the reason she went back in the first place.

Bow, Mermista and Frosta were hanging in the area. Seeing the pink haired girl, they made their way over to her. 

“So, like, what’s going on now?” Mermista asked, as she glanced down to Glimmer, “It’s only been a day since she came here.”

Picking up her head, Glimmer explained, “I have no fucking idea! I came back to the room and boom! She’s just like - ugh!” she groaned, “Why is she here if she’s like this? And why _my_ room, of all places?!”

“Probably because you know first aid?” Bow squeaked out, “Well, minimal first aid.”

Standing up, Glimmer leaned into the wall, “I don’t think they knew this would happen, Bow.” They wouldn’t knowingly do this to a patient here. Noticing Frosta, she smiled softly. “I just, came back from lunch and she was shaking all over.”

“Was it worse than earlier?” Bow asked, wringing his hands on his shirt, “Was she okay when you went to the room earlier?” 

Glaring, Glimmer stepped forward, “You know _exactly_ how earlier went.” she hissed, pointing a finger at him, “And you don’t believe me!”

Sensing an argument, “We’ll catch you guys soon…” Mermista dragged a confused Frosta away from the area. They ignored the comment, as they stared at each other.

“I never said that I don’t believe you, Glimmer. I said, and I quote, ‘I haven’t seen Adora do that,’ and you just ran off yelling,” Bow replied.

“Whatever, Bow. I don’t want to get into an argument right now.” Glancing at the clock in the hall, Glimmer sighed, “Let’s just get to the group already.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After getting Adora to sleep, Spinnerella sat down on Glimmer’s bed. Taking out her phone, she texted Angella. 

Spinnerella: _“Hey, can you access the cameras?”_

Angella: “ _Sure, but why?”_

Spinnerella: _“DT was seen leaving Adora’s room. Glimmer found her, well, worse for wear.”_

Angella: _“Yes, that is concerning. I’ll look into this matter.”_

Setting her phone down, she watched as Adora’s breathing evened out. Resigning herself to watching the girl, she got comfortable.  
“You are a lot more trouble then you should be,” Spinnerella muttered as she wrote some things down in her notepad, “I heard the Right Zone was _different,_ I didn’t expect the patients to be though.” Going into her bag, she pulled out Adora’s file. Reading it over, she saw some small notes next to some concerning areas.

**Right Zone Patient Information**

**_Name:_ ** _Grayskull, Adora_ **_Guardian:_ ** _Grayskull, Mara_ ****

**_D.O.B.:_ ** _January 19th 2005_ **_Age:_ ** _15_

 **_Weight:_ ** _160 lb_ **_Height:_ ** _5’6’’_

 **_BMI:_ ** _25.8_ **_Allergies:_ ** _Unknown_

**Admittance date**

_May 15th 2008_

**Reason for Admittance**

_Bipolar Disorder_

**** **Treatment**

**** _Medication twice a day- Taken at wake up and midday_

**Medication**

_Abilify- 25 mg twice a day_

_Ziprasidone Hcl- 15 mg once a day_

_Carbamazepine- 20 mg twice a day_

_Depakote- 250 mg once a day_

**Nurse Assigned**

_Weaver, Sharon_

**Personality**

_Very friendly. Adapts well._

_Gets along with others. Well behaved._

**Triggers**

_Someone else touching her and her belongings._

_(few select are allowed)_

After looking at the list of different pills, Spinnerella gasped, _“Why is the dose so high and why are there so many? Some of these aren't even for BPD...”_ Continuing to read the file, she got to the newest ones. _“She’s only been here for a day and a half…”_

**Bright Moon Mental Health Clinic Patient Notes**

**Name: Grayskull, Adora**

**Admittance:** _November 13th 2020_

 **Date:** _November 13th 2020 - November_ _\- -_ _2020_

_A small altercation was mentioned at her pick up, unsure of what led up to it- Education seems below minimum, was not aware of currency and other food items- A.B._

_Severely underweight- 108 pounds- when asked what her diet was she was not clear- assumption is protein/calorie based diet- according to prior notes, she was slightly overweight- is to eat extra till weight is normal- Dr. N._

_Was not aware of why she is getting treatment- Became physically/mentally upset at the mention of family- seems unaware of surroundings- C.M._

_Glimmer had claimed there was an altercation on several occasions. Glimmer seems to be hostile towards her- A.B._

Spinnerella decided to add her own notes to the information.

_Medication dosages proved abnormally high for someone of her actual body weight- While in drug-induced state, made mentions of a Sword and Etheria- Calls out for a Catra, pressuming a patient/ friend also in the Right Zone- Dr. S._

Putting down the file, she glanced over to the clock. “Wow, it’s already been an hour.” She whispered to herself. Getting up, she walked over to Adora’s bed with the blood pressure cuff. She seems to be a little more normal than earlier.

Her phone dinged, picking it up from the bed, she read the text message.

Angella: “ _Come to my office, ASAP. Netossa is already here.”_

Spinnerella: _“On my way.”_

Putting her stuff away, the doctor left the room. Walking down the hallway, she stopped by the meeting room.

“Can I have Glimmer go back to her room?” Spinnerella asked Castaspella, while lingering in the doorway. “Angella called for me and Netossa, so I would like someone in there watching over Adora.”

Castaspella nodded and dismissed Glimmer, who immediately walked back to her room. She still can’t understand why it’s her specifically they want to watch over her. It’s her room, too, but there are other people who can watch her.

She entered her room and instantly noticed Adora sleeping peacefully, if not just a little cold. She shrugged it off and went to the bathroom. Rubbing her hand over her neck, she looked to see if there were any marks. It’s been a while, so it’s not even red anymore.

Glimmer shook it off, hoping she could just forget everything that was said. Making her way back to her bed, she had lain down. She pulled the covers over her, and turned towards the wall.

 _“How long has it been?”_ Glimmer questioned. Minutes, or hours since she had lain on her bed. She couldn’t sleep. She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. She kicked off the blanket, what was once too cold, is now too hot. _“Was it true?”_ she thought to herself, _“Would they really just, throw me out once they’re done with me?”_

She turned towards the wall once more, “Of course not,” she mumbled aloud, “They’re my friends. Bow is my best friend. He wouldn’t just give up on me. Sure, we have some disagreements, but he wouldn’t just leave me.”

Suddenly, Adora grumbled. Glimmer turned over to face her. “Adora?” She was met with silence. She sat up, swinging her legs off the side of the bed. “Are you awake?” Adora softly whimpered in return. Glimmer decided to get up and make her way over to the blonde’s bed. “You okay, Adora?”

“D-D…” Adora mumbled something. Glimmer leaned closer towards her, trying to hear what she’s whispering. “Don’t… leave me… Please…”

She’s not talking to Glimmer, is she? No, Adora must just be sleep talking. That’s normal for some people. Just as she tried to stand back up, Adora grabbed her arm. “No,” her grip tightened, “Please…”

“It’s okay, Adora,” Glimmer reassured. “It’s just a bad dream.” Once more, Adora had whispered something. “What was that?” she asked, leaning down again.

“Don’t leave…” Adora’s hand let go of Glimmer’s arm, and slowly trailed upwards. It had stopped once it landed on her cheek. “Please… I’m sorry…” she said, pulling her down slightly, “For… everything…” Adora’s hand pulled Glimmer’s head towards her, allowing their lips to softly connect.

Glimmer’s eyes shot open as her hand moved over the top of Adora’s. Should she rip them off and back away? _“What the fuck should I do?”_ she asked herself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_As she ran Adora looked left- “Closer- I have to get closer- Don’t leave me!” The person she chased after, not slowing down. The words falling on deaf ears- The rustling of leaves and cracking of branches under their feet drowning everything out._

_The person she was chasing after suddenly stopped. Adora was a little too slow to see that they halted just before a cliff. Quickly turning on her feet she tipped backwards, just as she was about to fall- they grabbed her wrist._

_Unable to make out the face, Adora pleaded, “Please…” She was pulled onto the higher ground. “It’s okay, Adora.” She heard them say. Their mouth unseen by the blonde. They turned to run, only to be stopped by their own wrist being gripped._

_“I’m sorry!” She pulled them into a hug, “For everything.” She leaned forward- blindly kissing them._

~~~~~~

A few hours later, there was a knock on their door. Glimmer had been sitting on her bed, staring into the void. “C-Come in!” Glimmer jumped from her bed, staring at Adora who stirred awake.

“Glimmer?” Angella called, as she walked into the room. “Oh! It's good to see you’re awake Ms. Grayskull.”

Adora smiled softly, opening her mouth to speak, “What the-” She swivelled her head side to side. “How did I get in here?” 

“How are you feeling?” Angella questioned, she looked over to Glimmer, who shrugged. “Are you hungry?” 

Tilting her head, Adora raised an eyebrow, “That doesn’t answer my question, ma’am.” A flash of something translucent caught her attention. Standing up. She wobbled for a moment, making the other two step forward, “When did you get wings?”

“Wings?” Angella quickly turned in a circle, not seeing anything, “Adora, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, really.” Adora rubbed her eyes, they were still there, “You asked if I was hungry, right?” she questioned, trying to change the subject. 

Glimmer walked towards the door, “Dinner time?”

Angella shook her head, concern showing on her face, “No, it’s just after,” She looked at her watch, “I figured Adora would like to eat away from everyone, considering…” She trailed off.

“Considering what?” Adora asked, voice shaking, “What did I do?” This is like when she woke up yesterday. They keep avoiding her questions. She was slightly scared to find out, especially after what Nurse Weaver told her. That thought made her glance down at her hands, she noticed a new injury.

“Nothing bad, dear.” Angella replied, “Now, would you like to eat? I’m sure you’re starved.”

Before she was able to reply, her stomach did it for her. “Could Glimmer eat with me?” She looked over to Glimmer, who stared back in disbelief, “You didn’t eat either, right?”

“Well, no, but-” Glimmer started, but was cut off by her mother's hand.

“Don’t be rude, Glimmer.” Angella chided lightly, “She’s still new here, so until she’s used to the hospital, I hope you have the common sense to help her around.” 

Rolling her eyes Glimmer stepped out of the door, “Fine! I will, let’s go Adora.” Without stopping, she heard Adora say bye to Angella. Shortly after, she heard rushed footsteps following behind her.

“So, what happened?” Adora asked, as she started walking side by side with Glimmer, “Why is your mom worried about me?” 

“We have good reason to be worried about you.” Glimmer said, as she continued walking. “You passing out every ten seconds is definitely not good.”

“Wait, you’re worried about me?” Adora had a smug attitude. Glimmer scoffed, hitting her shoulder. “I’m growing on you, huh.”

“Pft, what? No.” Glimmer turned her head and shoved her away. 

As they walked around the corner, Adora spotted Angella walk into the stairwell. Once they get into the cafeteria, the both of them grab their food. Adora has slightly more than Glimmer on her tray. Going to the table, they sat down, eating in silence. 

Adora swallowed, and cleared her throat, “What happened earlier? Last thing I remember was going to the room to paint my door.” 

“We- Bow and I- found you smooshed against the door. You had so much paint in your hair, I have no idea how you got it out,” Glimmer popped a grape in her mouth, “We dragged you to Spinnerella, and left for class. You did call my mother a child killer though, you should have seen her face! It was priceless,” She giggled, thinking about it, “Then later after I came from lunch, I found you on the floor of our room.” She ate another one as Adora nodded, “Anyway, you’ve been sleeping for a while. But, I do have a question.”

“Go for it.” Adora shot back, “I’ll answer just about anything.”

“Why do you think DT is a lizard?” Glimmer said smiling, “You said they were one as you were practically dragged to the room.” 

Smiling Adora answers, “That’s because they are, well I think they are. I’m not really sure, but they were wearing green. Not like everyone else here, who is in pink or blue.” 

“So, because they are wearing green, they are a lizard?” Glimmer put down her fork, “That seems a little weird, ya know.”

“It’s not because of that. They have a tail, though they looked nothing like Rogelio…” Adora trailed off, she remembers he was human last she saw him. 

Glimmer gave her a strange look, thinking about scooting further away. “Okay then… One more question then,” She was curious about the girl who was staying with her, after all, “What are three of your favorite things?”

This caught Adora by surprise, she thought for a moment, “Uh, I guess food, showering and my pencil?” 

Glimmer laughed, making Adora frown, “Your favorite things are normal everyday stuff. What do you like as a hobby?” 

“Running, that is my favorite thing to do,” Adora said without hesitating, “Could we stop by the room to get my pencil actually? I know that I was looking for it last night in my trunk.” 

Holding up her hand, she reached into her pocket, “No need to, I found this earlier in the room. I was gonna bring it to the art room later,” Glimmer lied, handing the pencil to Adora. She held it close to her body, “Are you up for going to the Rec room after we're done?”

“Sure, I don’t mind,” Adora replied. She stuffed the pencil into her waistband. As she took a few more bites, she looked over, “So, let me ask you something before we leave here.”

“What is it?” Glimmer questioned.

“You’re here for anger issues, right?” Adora pointed at her gloved hand, Glimmer gave her a side glance, “Don’t you think you should find a way to hide your actions a little better?”

“What do you mean?” she asked. She looked down at her hand. “Oh, shit. I keep forgetting to change this out. Let’s swing by the room before going to the Rec room.”

Standing up, Glimmer waited for Adora to do the same, seeing as the girl finished her food. “I’m ready to go, before it gets too late. It's nine right now, so we have an hour.”

“Got it,” Adora stood up and made her way over to the door with the other girl. 

As they walked back to the room, Glimmer spoke up, “I’ve been back and forth to the room a lot today.” 

“Oh, and why is that?” Adora quipped, “Our schedules are designed to make us be in there as little as possible.”

“I had to watch over you, ya dummy.” Glimmer retorted, as they turned down the hall.

Raising an eyebrow, Adora continued on, “Wasn’t a pink haired woman in there with me earlier?”

“That’s Spinnerella, she’s the doctor we brought you to.” Glimmer explained as they approached the door, she looked down to see the paint that dried there was smeared. “Heh, I guess I don’t have to kill you.”

Following Glimmer’s gaze, Adora saw a shape in the door that vaguely resembled her face. “That’s not what my original design was supposed to be…”

“I’m sure they’ll let you paint it again tomorrow at free time.” Glimmer opened the door to their room. Lifting up her mattress, she pulled out a small first aid kit. “Now then,” she pulled off her glove, “I guess it’s time to patch me up.”

Adora looked at the little red bag, “Is there gause or medical tape in there?”

“There should be.” She unzipped the bag, pulling out its contents. Bandages; small, regular, and dot sized. Small packages of alcohol wipes, as well as gause, but no medical tape. “Would this be enough gause?”

Adora took it from Glimmer’s hand. “It’s not much, but it’ll add at least a layer of protection, so you don’t have to worry about too much blood spill.”

“I’m not planning on hitting another wall,” Glimmer stated as she began opening the small wipes.

“It’s just in case they reopen. Nobody purposely reopens wounds like that.” Adora said as she watched Glimmer struggle.

Glimmer looked up, “Tell that to Mermista-” She smacked a hand over her mouth, “Don’t tell her I told you that!”

She puts her hands up in defence, “I won’t say anything.” Without thinking too much about it, Adora grabbed the other girl’s hand, “Can you give me the alcohol pad?” Wordlessly, the pink haired girl gave her the partially opened package.

“How are you so good at this?” Glimmer asked, hissing at the stinging on her knuckles. 

Adora continued her work, running on autopilot,“You learn how to treat wounds in the Horde. I had to help Catra a lot, it made good practice I guess.”

“The Horde?” Glimmer questioned, “I thought the other place was called the Right Zone.”

Humming, the blonde grabbed for the gause, “Yeah, it was covered in Force Caption Orientation.” She didn’t register the words coming out of her mouth, “How come you didn’t treat your wound when we got here?” 

“Was that what they called class over there?” Glimmer watched as Adora placed the gauze and removed the paper backing from the bandage.

Adora placed the bandage onto Glimmer’s hand. “There, all patched up. Just need to put on a clean glove, and nobody should be able to tell.”

Just after Glimmer searched for and put on one of her spare gloves, she flexed her hand. “Feels a little weird, but it should be fine after a bit.” She couldn’t shake a question out of her head. “What about you?” she questioned. Adora seemed confused. “What happened to your hand? I heard you got into a fight or something.”

The blonde made a fist and took a look at her knuckles, seeing scars and mostly healed wounds. “I… don’t know,” Adora replied. Has she always had these scars? They look familiar, but she can’t exactly place when or where they happened. “I don’t really remember what happened… You’re really the first to ask, other than Catra. But she knew about these, I’m sure.”

“Well what was class like over there? Since you said they taught you first aid.” Glimmer started packing up the supplies, “I was taught first aid because of my mother and aunt.”

“We learned normal things, reading, writing, **how to snap a neck** , and how to tie a bow.” Adora off handedly said. Glimmer paused, almost dropping the unclosed bag, “D-Did I say something wrong?”

Glimmer slowly turned around, “Could you repeat that last part?”

“We learned how to tie a bow? Like in shoe laces, not bow as in our friend Bow.” Adora chuckled, “That would be dangerous.”

“The part before that…” Glimmer backed up slightly, “The neck part.” 

Cocking her head, Adora blinked, “What neck part?” She shook her head, “Anyway, I wanna play ping pong before it gets too late.”

“Uh, yeah… Let’s head over to the Rec room.” Glimmer walked over to the door, opening for Adora. She followed the blonde out, then walked to the Rec room to meet everyone.

Walking into the room, Adora suddenly felt nervous as all eyes landed on her. Seeing the table was in use by Frosta and Mermista, who were having a very heated game, she waited next to Glimmer. 

Observing the room, Adora saw Bow, Entrapta and Perfuma having a conversation. Poking Glimmer on the shoulder, she leaned down to whisper to her, “So, what do we do?”

“Everyone seems busy,” Glimmer said as she watched Bow give her over the shoulder glances, “I say we wait for the table tennis to be usable…” She turned her head away from him.

With another look around, Adora caught a glimpse of a table with something on it. “What’s over here?” She made her way over to it.

Glimmer followed behind, “That’s our cards table. We’ve played quite a few different card games here while we waited for our turn with ping pong.”

Adora picked up the cards and looked through them, they felt a bit familiar in her hands. “What’s your favorite game to play?”

Entrapta had kept an ear on the conversation and decided now was her time to speak up and join in. She walked over excited and said, “Ooh! Think we can play poker?”

“Poker?” Adora questioned. It sounded weird to her.

“Yeah. It’s basically just betting in card games,” Entrapta started, “But there are so many different kinds of poker to play. Like 5 card draw, 5 card stud, texas hold ‘em, omaha-”

“We get it!” Glimmer said, louder than she thought, “Many different games. If we’re going to play any of them let’s just pick one, so we can explain to Adora how to play it.”

Bow walked over, standing behind Entrapta. He leaned in and whispered, “Hey, Entrapta? How about we let them have some space for a bit?” She looked over her shoulder to him, then back to Adora and Glimmer, confused. “You know… Leave them alone?”

“Ooooh!” Entrapta replied, “I see. Okay. I can do that.” She turned back and walked with Bow over to Perfuma.

Adora questioned what just happened, “What was that all about?”

Rolling her eyes, Glimmer grumbled, “Nothing, I’m sure.”

“Anyway,” she started, trying to change the subject, “Can we play poker with just two people?”

“Technically,” Glimmer said, sitting down at the table, “It’s just super boring that way.”

The blonde sat down across from her, “What else can we play, then, with just two people?”

“We could play war?” Glimmer suggested, as she took the deck.

“Where do I get the stun batons?” Adora stood up looking around, “Are they in the cabinet?”

“I’m sorry? Where do you get the what now?” Glimmer asked as the blonde looked around. Nervously, she set the cards down in two piles, “Adora, sit down. It’s a card game.” She watched as Adora sat down, and handed her one half.

Adora grabbed her half, “We just place a card down?”

“Uh-huh, the higher number wins, so they take the pile.” Glimmer said as she shuffled her cards randomly, “If we get the same, we declare war.” 

“Is that when the batons come in?” Adora raised an eyebrow, “Because that sounds like it sho-”

“New girl, the champ requested your presence.” Mermista laid down the paddle, falling into an empty chair. 

Adora stood up, grabbing the paddle. “We can play when I lose, alright?” She glared lightly at Mermista, “I have a name you know.” Adora walked off as Mermista rolled her eyes.

“I would recommend using her name, Mermista…” Glimmer whispered to the blue haired girl. Scoffing, Mermista stood up and moved.

Frosta stood on her platform, raising her arms high, “C’mon! Let’s see how long you last against me!”

“Two, no. Three seconds.” Entrapta watched from the side, writing something in her notebook.

As Adora approached the large table, she saw Frosta stretching. “Should I do that?” 

“Pft, go ahead, it’s not like you’re gonna beat me.” Frosta smirked as she stood up. Even being on a platform Adora still had to look down at her.

A very awkward looking Adora stretched along with the girl across from her. She wasn’t quite sure what the point of stretching was, but Frosta said she should. “So…” she started, “Who’s serving?”

“You can serve,” Frosta replied, “Newbies go first.”

Adora reached over to the middle of the table to grab the ping pong ball. She bounced it a few times on the table. “You ready, Frosta?” She posed in a ready position and nodded. With just a single bounce on the table, Adora hit the ball just enough to bounce it to the other side.

The ball flew towards Frosta, and she dropped to her knees. As she ducked out of the way, Frosta exclaimed, “Whoa!” She went after the ball that whizzed by her head. Returning to the table she said, “Beginner’s luck.”

Everyone was already watching the match, but from the hard hit produced by Adora, they knew she wasn’t messing around. Though, Frosta wasn’t going to give in that easily. She knew her way around a paddle, she can beat Adora if she tried.

Frosta bounced the ball back to Adora, who again, very lightly returned the hit. She watched as the little girl panicked slightly, moving out of the way a bit and allowing her paddle to return the ball.

The crowd got closer as they watched the clearly heated match. Nobody knew that Adora had ever played before, let alone be this good at it. It was very clear to them that she was not playing to lose. Bow looked towards Adora, she seemed very stoic. This especially juxtaposed next to her overly aggressive paddle swings.

The round ended rather quickly, with Adora landing the final blow. Everyone stared in silence. She blinked a few times, looked over the table, and then towards the crowd. “I… won?” she mumbled to herself, shocked as well.

“My turn!” Entrapta screamed, throwing her book into her pocket. Frosta moved from her box, allowing the other girl to get on. “This is going to be fascinating!” She picked up the paddle and looked to Adora expectantly.

“ _I actually wanna play with Glimmer._ ” Adora glanced towards the table where Glimmer was sitting. Or at least, where she should have been. A spike of panic ran through her, not seeing anyone with pink hair. The flash of color caught her eye as it left the room. Putting down her paddle, she apologized, “I’m actually not feeling too well…”

“Oh.” Entrapta said deflated. She perked up, “Well, are you going to movie night tonight?” 

Adora looked around, her feet shuffled on the ground. “I don’t know, Entrapta.” She wanted to get out of the room, sooner than later. “If I’m feeling better by the time it starts, I’ll swing by, I promise.”

Bow stepped up to her, “Do you want me to take you back to your room, Adora?”

She shook her head, “No, I’m fine, I just…” she looked towards the exit, “I gotta go, I’m sorry.” She pushed through the light crowd and ran out of the door.

She needed to find a way to separate herself. There were too many people around. Her chest was tight, and it felt like her heart might beat out of her chest. She instinctively ran towards the stairwell next to the elevator. Her hand landed on the doorknob. It didn’t twist, but the door opened with some force.

Adora turned the corner, and started walking upstairs. Two, three steps at a time. She wasn’t quite sure if she would be able to get where she was going, but there’s no harm in trying. She reached the top of the staircase, and saw a door that was propped open.

She held the item holding the door open, and allowed herself out. She replaced the object and closed the door back on it. She turned around to see Glimmer sitting near the edge of the fenced roof.

She slowly walked closer to the girl. She seemed to be sitting in the fetal position, holding her legs. Her gloves were on the ground next to her. As Adora got closer, she could hear soft crying. “Glimmer?” she asked, causing her to jump slightly, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” she snapped, wiping her eyes quickly with her hand. “Why don’t you just go back to your new friends for ping pong?” There was clear hurt and distress in her voice. It’s been a while since she had let any form of feeling out like this.

Adora sat down next to her, “What are you talking about?” She adjusted herself and scooched a little closer.

Her head was turned away. “You were having fun over there. You said we were going to play together.”

“I didn’t think I was going to win, Glimmer. I don’t even remember playing before,” she started off, “I barely even hit the ball.”

“That’s bullshit,” she replied, “You were hitting that ball as hard you could, trying to win.”

The blonde was confused, “No, I wasn’t?”

“Great,” she pouted, “First my ‘best friend’ doesn’t believe me, and neither do you.”

Adora’s hand went to her shoulder, turning the girl towards her. “Glimmer. I… have no idea what you’re talking about, but I swear, I will believe whatever it is you have to tell me.”

Her eyes began to water once more. “Why?” she questioned, “Why would you believe me?”

“Because,” the blonde said, wrapping Glimmer in a hug, “Why would you ever lie to me? You’re my friend, and I hope that I’m yours, too.”

Once the initial shock had subsided, her arms wrapped around Adora’s and held her tightly. She quietly sobbed. There was finally a weight lifted off her as she dug her face into the blonde’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys enjoy season 5? I am still not over it! Anyway, I hope y'all have a lovely week. Fixing Adora will be updated soon!  
> My tumblr is crazybakalover go there to see picture for my fics!


	6. First Day at Bright Moon Final Part

They sat together for a little while longer, Adora still comforting Glimmer. When the smaller girl pulled back, she wiped her eyes. Adora smiled down at her, “Feeling better?” 

“Y-Yeah,” Glimmer looked down at her ungloved hands, “Thanks…” 

Patting Glimmer’s shoulder, Adora stood up, offering a hand, “I hear it’s movie night tonight, right?”

Nodding her head, Glimmer grabbed onto Adora’s pulling herself up, “Entrapta is like super excited for it. She’s been begging for this movie for a while.” Bending down, Glimmer grabbed her gloves, “She finally got enough points to choose what she wanted.”

“Points?” Adora asked, unsure of what they were, “Did she beat Frosta in ping pong a lot?” 

Glimmer tried to stifle the laugh that came out of her mouth, “Nope! She- She is the worst player here!” 

“Oh, well I really dodged a bullet, huh?” Adora smiled as Glimmer lifted an eyebrow. “What?” 

“So you do know what an idiom is!” Glimmer pointed a finger at her, the other girl cocked her head, “You just used one.”

“The small white ball reminded me of a bullet when I hit it.” Adora made a swinging motion with her arm, “Though, I was hitting it lightly.” 

Glimmer scoffed, “You call what you did hitting it  _ lightly? _ That thing was a literal bullet every time you hit it.”

“Let’s go back to the others. I promised them I would go to movie night.” Adora started to walk towards the door, waiting for Glimmer to catch up. Stepping forward, she reached for the handle and pulled. It didn’t open. “Um… ha... it’s probably just stuck.” She pulled harder. 

“Adora, there was a block of wood here.” Glimmer stated as she sat down, “We’re kinda stuck here till someone notices we’re gone or they come up here.”

Huffing, Adora let go of the door’s handle, “I put it back in the doorway. Where did it go?” 

Mermista bursts through the door, promptly smacking Adora in the face, “You guys are so stupid,” she said as she held up the block, “What were you gonna do if I didn’t get bored and come up here early?” She hadn’t realized she had hit the blonde.

Adora was listening as Glimmer stared in disbelief at her, “Adora?” 

“Yes?” Adora looked down at Glimmer, “Aren’t you happy we can get out?”

Shaking her head, Glimmer gestured to her face, “Your nose, is uh, bleeding?” Standing up, she walked over to Adora as she watched her wipe her face, “Tilt your head forward.”

“I ship it,” Mermista mumbled as she watched the two.

Stopping, Glimmer turned around to glare at Mermista, Adora noticed and backed up, “Are you guys having a turf war or something?”

“No- Wait, what?” Glimmer asked as she looked back to Adora, “Why would we have a turf war?”

Adora pointed to their heads, “Because it's blue versus pink!” She stated like it was the obvious.

Laughing, Mermista doubled over, “N-New Girl, you crack me up.” She stood back up to be met with two glares, “What? What did I do?” 

“Do you have a death wish?” Glimmer said through clenched teeth.

Scoffing, the blue haired girl rolled her eyes, “Uh, yeah, that's why I'm here, Sparkles.”

“I’m sure you don’t want it to be done by another person,” Glimmer said as she got ready to hold an arm out. From her side she could feel Adora get angry.

“What do you mean?” Mermista was confused, “What did I-” 

“I have a name!” Adora shouted, fist clenching and unclenching, “I have a name, so stop calling me ‘New Girl’. What if I called you not by your name?”

Glimmer walked forward, grabbing onto Mermista’s arm. Dragging her away, she whispered, “I warned you in the rec room earlier. Have you not seen the looks she gives you when you say that?” 

“Why would she have an issue? It’s just a nickname.” Mermista defended, as she watched Adora’s face morph from anger to confusion.

“I have no idea what a nickname is, but it’s rude to call others names.” Adora said as she picked up her glare again, “And I have only been nice to you.” 

Mermista rolled her eyes, “I’m not going to argue over something like this.” She walked away from the two, going to sit in one of the chairs. 

Completely ignoring her nosebleed, Adora walked towards the stairway. Glimmer called after her, “Where are you going?” 

“To the movie?” Adora stated as she turned around, “Are you coming?”

“The movie is up here, Adora.” Glimmer gestured to where Mermista is sitting, “That’s why she’s up here. And get over here, you have blood all over your mouth.” Pulling out a napkin from her pocket, she handed it to Adora.

Adora grabbed it, wiping down her face, “Well this is a stupid place to hide then. At the other place we needed a key to get to the roof.” Holding it up to her nose, she continued, “If anyone is allowed up here, why this spot?”

“Because nobody is supposed to be up here unless it's movie night.” Glimmer defended, walking over to a chair, “Now sit down and shut up. The others are gonna be here soon with the popcorn and soda.”

“Popcorn?”

She rolled her eyes, "Jeez, they really didn't have anything in there, did they? How do you know what a movie is, but not popcorn?"

"I, um… don't," Adora admitted, "I was just hoping to find out as the night went on." Pausing, she thought for a moment, “I do know what My Little Pony is.”

“Oh my god,” Glimmer gasped in delight, “you’re one of  _ them. _ ”

Scooting her chair away, Adora looked at her worried. Glimmer was staring at her like she was a science experiment, “O-One of what?”

“A brony!” Glimmer squealed, “You’re like Entrapta!”

Adora looked at her, “No wonder she knew what I was talking about earlier.”

“Did you call her, Starlight?” Glimmer asked as she leaned forward, “Oh! Or did you go for Twilight?”

“Um… I called her Twilight Sparkle…” Adora was visibly uncomfortable at this point, “I didn’t expect you to know that show…”  
“Are you kidding? Everyone here likes it!” Glimmer smiled, Mermisa grumbled from her spot, “Well, everyone _except_ Mermista. She refuses to watch the first episode, doesn’t even know their names.”

“That explains the hair dye!” Adora smiled, figuring it out, “So there is no turf war.”

Glimmer shook her head, “No, we just like to add color around here. Otherwise Mermista wouldn’t dye hers.” 

The door to the roof opened again, entering the area was everyone else. Entrapta was carrying the projector and a portable screen. Bow came, holding at least six bags of popcorn, and Frosta was with Perfuma, carrying the drinks in a cooler. 

After setting everything up, everyone sat down with their snacks, “Alright! Let’s get this movie started!” Entrapta screamed, “Oh, I’m so excited!”

Around halfway through, Glimmer felt a drop of water hit her nose. Raising a hand up to wipe it away, another one came down on her. Standing up, she announced, “Let’s call it a night guys!”

“What? Why?” Entrapta whines, “It’s just getting to the good part!” A drop of water hit her head, “Oh no!” As quickly as she could, dived for the projector and turned it off. 

The rain started to come down faster as everyone made their way to the stairwell. 

Turning around, Glimmer noticed Adora standing there, rooted to her spot. “C’mon, Adora!” She called from her spot. When the blonde didn’t give her an answer she walked over to her, “Adora?” She snapped her fingers in front of her face. 

Adora’s eyes were unfocused. Stuck in her own head, she didn’t register Glimmer dragging her inside. 

_ Catra smiled wide as her hair clung to her face, “Adora! You have to come out here!”  _

_ Currently the two of them were on the roof together, celebrating Catra’s fifteenth birthday. The remains of the cake being pushed into the center of their sitting spot. _

_ “No! I’ll get wet and then get sick.” Adora screamed from the doorway. She was standing under the ledge, trying to stay dry, “Shadow Weaver will get mad, and then you’ll get in trouble.”  _

_ “Pft- screw that nasty nurse. It’s my birthday, let’s have some fun!” Catra’s smile never faltered as she stared at Adora, “So get your butt over here, you dummy!” When all she got back was a head shake, she walked over to her, “Fine. We’re doing it the hard way.” _

_ “Wait- hold on!” Adora tried to snatch her hand back from Catra’s, “You’re trying to kill me and I know it!”  _

_ Pausing, Catra’s eyes and smile flickered for a moment, “Why would I try to do that?” _

_ “I know, she must have put you up to it.” Adora’s eyes narrowed as she succeeded at pulling her hand away, “You want me dead.”  _

_ Catra’s body slumped, “Okay. It’s this again, huh?”  _

_ Why can’t she just have a normal day with Adora? It’s always the other girl being scared of her or forgetting why she’s there half the time. Weaver is always trying to find a way to make her life shit. _

_ “I’m not trying to do anything bad, Adora. I promise.” Catra reached a hand out to her, a wavering smile on her face. Adora looked at the hand skeptically. “You don’t have to trust me, but please, let’s have some fun. Before it’s too late.”  _

_ Her hand reaching out, Adora felt a squeeze.  _

“Adora. You have to change your clothes.” Glimmer sounded annoyed. They made it back to the room and Adora still stood in the spot she was left in. She watched as water trailed down the other girl’s face. No, not water, tears. “What’s wrong now?” 

Jumping, Adora let out a strangled sob. “W-What?” she questioned, trying to wipe her eyes quickly.

She walked over to the blonde. “You’re crying, what happened?”

She shook her head, turning away, “I-I’m not crying. Crying is a weakness, and I’m not weak.”

Turning Adora to face her, she looked the girl in the eyes best she could. “Two hours ago I was crying on your shoulder. You were there for me when no one else was. I can promise you that showing humility is not a weakness.”

The girl looked down. She shivered as her clothing clung to her skinny frame. All of the sudden, she was cold, wet, and standing in a small puddle. “L-Let me go shower first.” She turned and walked to her trunk. Grabbing her spare uniform, she stood up. Just as she started to move towards the bathroom, she stopped. “I’ll… I’ll tell you afterwards, alright?”

“Alright.” Glimmer said as she went to grab something to wipe up the water.

Entering the bathroom, Adora stripped down to nothing again. “Three showers in one day…” she mumbled to herself. Once again, turning on the water. She let it run. Allowing the warmth to spread over her body as her thoughts returned to Catra. 

_ “Adora! I’m cold!” Catra whined as she laid across her lap, “Gimme your towel!”  _

_ “No. It’s mine.” Adora bit back as she washed her hair, “Maybe if you told them you were done showering instead of watching me, you could have your clothes.” _

_ Smirking, the brown haired girl sat up, touching as much skin as she could on the way. “But that’s no fun! You already know they’re gonna put us back in our rooms when we’re done!” _

_ “Yeah. That’s because you stole a spoon from the canteen!” Adora’s voice raised, “And then hid it in my room! Nurse Weaver is angry at you and she’s mad at me because I let you hide it there!” _

_ Rolling her eyes, Catra smiled, “You didn’t seem to mind it when we we’re using it to-“ she was cut off by a bar of soap being shoved into her mouth.  _

_ “Will you shut up?” The blonde seethed as she rinsed her hair. The sound of water and Catra sputtering now being the only noise in the shower room. _

_After a few minutes, the blonde stood up and turned off the water. Walking past the glaring Catra, she grabbed her towel and made her way out to the hallway. “Can I have my clothes?”_ _  
_ _Lonnie handed them to her, along with Catra’s, “No roof today?” She asked looking past the girl. Behind Adora stood a shivering girl who had soap bubbles coming out of her mouth._

_ “No.  _ **_She’s_ ** _ being a bitch.” Catra explained through clenched teeth, “Why would I go to the special place with  _ **_her_ ** _?”  _

_ Jeering, she spun around, “Why would you  _ not _ go to the special place with me?” A snarl on her face as she stepped forward, “Am I not good enough for you?” she poked a finger into the smaller girl’s chest.  _

_ “Ha! That’s rich coming from you, miss 'I’m She-Ra' and 'I’ll protect you.' When in reality you do nothing but pick fights with me and be a suck up!” Catra replied back as she attempted to swat Adora’s hand away, “Move your fucking finger before I break it.” _

_ Pressing harder, her sneer turned into a smirk, “Oh? Try me, Kitten. Shadow Weaver won’t be very kind to you if she finds a single hair out of place on us.”  _

_ Watching the exchange, Lonnie grabbed onto her panic button, calling a silent signal to the others to make their way over. Seeing the movement from the corner of her eye, she continued on anyway.  _

_ “What? Cat got your tongue?” She quipped, digging further into Catra’s chest. When she got nothing but a glare, she gave up, “You’re no fun, take your clothes.” She threw the smaller set at the girl, “I’m going to my room.” _

_ “Fuck you, She-Ra.” Catra got out before she turned the corner. She only got her shirt on before she was being chased down the corridors. _

Holding a hand up to her head, Adora whined. Falling against the tiled wall, she slid down under the running water.

“What’s taking you so long?” Glimmer’s voice rang through the small room, “Are you okay?” Adora didn’t respond, “If you don’t answer, I have to come in.” 

“I-I’m fine!” Adora quickly said as she got up. Her head hurt,  _ “Maybe… I should be worried about She-Ra. Whoever she is. I’ll ask Glimmer or Catra if I get to call her.” _

“Hurry up, it’s way past bedtime,” Glimmer’s voice called before the door shut.

After a few more minutes of resting her head on the wall, Adora reached an arm out to stop the water. Getting out, she dried off. She pulled on the short sleeve uniform shirt and gray sweatpants. She’ll ask them to wash her other uniforms later. After getting dressed she combed out her hair in the mirror and pulled it into a loose ponytail. Glancing at her reflection, she cringed at the scars on her arms. “I need a jacket…” She mumbled to herself, as she walked out of the bathroom.

“Finally!” Glimmer fell back onto her bed, putting her comic down, “I thought you drowned in there. Like what would I have told my mom?”

“That I drowned?”

Glimmer rolled her eyes. Grabbing the stuffed animal on her bed, she put it on her lap. “So, what happened earlier?”

Adora held her arms behind her. “Do you have a jacket I can borrow for the night?” She was confused, but nodded. She reached under and pulled out a pink jacket, handing it over. The blonde quickly slid it on before sitting down on her own bed.

“What was the jacket for?”

She shook her head, “It makes me feel a little better…” Adora looked down towards the ground. She took a few deep breaths. “When the rain started outside… It reminded me of when Catra and I were celebrating her fifteenth birthday. We were hiding out on the roof at the time, and it was raining…” She paused for a moment, “She was having the time of her life, running about, having fun. I chose to stay under cover. I was too worried about Nurse Weaver, that I’d get sick, and we’d get in trouble. She promised me that she wasn’t trying to get us in trouble, and reached out for my hand...”

_ Adora was pulled into the pouring rain. The harsh pitter patter splattering around as Catra found herself tugging her towards a more open area. “Come on, isn’t this so much more fun?” _

_ She nodded, awkwardly pulling her already soaked hair out of her eyes. “Are you sure we won’t get sick being in the rain?” _

_ Catra just giggled, spinning a little in the rain, “We’ll just shower when we go back in, we’ll be fine.” _

_ As the two played around, there began a little chase. Both Catra and Adora having a turn in slipping and falling into puddles.  _

_ Catra had lifted up the fallen girl while laughing, “This is all I could’ve asked for. Just a nice, fun day with you today.” _

_ The blonde smiled in return, “I’m glad I could give you a happy birthday. I just wish I had a birthday present to give you.” _

_ She looked down at the ground, “You know you don’t have to get me a present, Adora.” _

_ “I know I don’t,” she exclaimed, “But I want to!” _

_ The girl thought for a moment, “Well… There is one thing I can think of…” _

_ “Anything, Catra. Just name it.” _

_ She looked at the blonde as she stepped closer, her hand going to Adora’s cheek. _

“She…” Adora started, “Catra gave me my first kiss.”

Glimmer gasped, “No…! She wanted a kiss for her birthday present?”

Her cheeks flushed as she looked down. She nodded.

With only a moment of thought, she spoke up, “Do you have a picture of her or something? I wanna see what she looks like.”

Adora shook her head, “No. I don’t really- ...wait,” she jumped out of her bed and dived into her trunk, “I think I have something.” After moving a few items, she pulls out an old polaroid picture, handing it to Glimmer. “This is from… the next year. She had just turned sixteen.”

She looked over it, trying to be careful to not rip it. “You two look so cute together in this picture.” she handed the photo back, laying down.

“Thanks…” Adora clutched the photo to her body, flopping onto her too soft bed. “Good night.”

“Ha, it's more like good morning at this point,” Glimmer shot back, turning on her side to face the wall. “Get some sleep.”

“M’kay,” Adora rolled over, lying parallel to the bed. The mattress was softer than her old one. Rubbing the photo between her fingers, she closed her eyes. After a few minutes she was asleep, light snores echoed in the room.

~~~~~~~~~

_ Hitting something large and heavy with her staff, she ran forward. It’s large legs swinging at her left and right. But she was too quick- Driving her weapon into the unknown thing in front of her. Another one came. She continued the process for as long as she could.  _

_ The person from before ran in front of her, making her swing falter. The smile that this Unknown liked to flash had appeared as she dodged their strike. _

_ “Is that all you got?” _

_ She smirked, “Ha, you wish.” She faked a strike and went the other direction. The other person continued to smile at her, “What’s so funny?”  _

_ “You’re just so slow, like you're asleep.” _

_ Adora moved fast, “I’m not slow. I’m faster than you and I know it.” Her staff moved lightning fast, becoming a blur as she swung it.  _

_ “That’s what you think.” They quipped as Adora was suddenly on her back.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Adora's Second Day


	7. Second Day at Bright Moon Part 1

_ Adora gasped as her back hit the ground. Suddenly feeling pressure in between her legs, she looked up to be only met with a wide smile. The shadowed figure had started to shift. Their knee rubbed against her, forcing a moan from the blonde. The unknown leaned down, whispering softly in the girl’s ear. “Time to-” _

“Wake up!” shouted some blob, as it shook the girl awake. “You fucking bitch, wake up!”

“AAaaAAAaaaAaAh!” Adora shouted back, “Glimmer, I’m up! Stop!” As her mind started to work, she felt a wet spot in the bed. Blushing, she pulled the blankets closer to her, “Y-You go shower- I’ll get up in a second.” 

Glimmer rolled her eyes, “I already showered. I came out and you were whining in your sleep.” 

“I- Oh…” Adora looked away, “Um, is there a place to get my uniforms washed?” Slightly moving her hand, she felt it on the side of her sheets,  _ “I can’t let her know I peed the bed.” _

“Yeah. Just ask DT, they have extra sets for us to wear.” Glimmer walked over to her bed and grabbed her last pair of gloves, “Do you need a new set right now?” 

Nodding, Adora slowly got up. Taking the blanket with her, she walked to the bathroom door. “Yeah… the sooner the better…” Glimmer stared at her weirdly, “What?”

“You’re gonna shower with your blanket?” 

“No. I was planning on cleaning it in the shower.” Adora said as she glanced down.

Bending down, Glimmer snagged the end. “We clean your stuff for you here.” Pulling it, Adora gripped onto her end, “C’mon, give me the blanket.”

“N-No.” Adora pulled it towards her. Glimmer pulled back, creating a tug-o-war. 

“Why are you trying to clean it, anyway? Those are brand new sheets.” Glimmer asked, pulling it again. 

“They’re dirty,” Adora simply said as she took her side again. “So, I’m cleaning them.” 

Glimmer pulled harder, making Adora stumble and let go. “Are you planning on washing your clothes too?” She took note of the large wet spot on Adora’s gray sweatpants. 

“That was the plan,” Adora said, crossing her arms, “We did it all the time back there.” 

“What if your clothes aren’t dry and you only have one pair?” Glimmer asked, unsure of what to make of the situation. 

Adora cocked her head, “We got given our clothes usually after our showers.” She thought for a moment, “We washed our backups in the showers as well. Sometimes we would use our second shower of the day just to clean them.” 

“But what if they were still wet?” Glimmer pressed, dropping the blanket as she felt moisture on her hand. She debated on rubbing it against her pants. 

“We would wear them? I mean, a uniform is a uniform,” Adora said and turned around, “I’m gonna shower, I’m behind schedule.”

Glimmer nodded, taking in a deep sniff. “Strange. I don’t smell pee…” Then it hit her, “Ewwww.” She rushed past Adora for a second and washed her hands.  _ “She was moaning… oh god. Gross. Gross. Gross.”  _ She scrubbed her hands under the water. 

“I need to shower, Glimmer,” Adora said as she grabbed her towel and moved to the counter. 

“Alright.” Glimmer dried her hands and started to leave, “I’ll grab your clothes from DT for you.” Adora shooed her out. 

Walking back into the room, she looked down at the blanket on the floor. Turning her head to the bed, the pink sheets had a noticeable ring in them. She cringed and opened her door. She watched as Huntara came down the hallway. 

The orderly walked over to the door and picked up a sheet, “Good morning. Get Ms. Grayskull for me please.” She pulled out two small paper cups and held them in her hand. “This one is for you.” 

Glimmer popped them in her mouth like usual. “I’ll tell her.” Before she left she asked the nurse, “Where’s Double?” 

Shrugging, Huntara looked at her sheets, “I have no clue. Get Ms. Grayskull please.”

“‘kay.” Glimmer walked into the bathroom after knocking, “Hey, Huntara needs you to-“ 

Adora stopped and stared at her. Quickly turning around, she wrapped her towel around herself. “I said I was almost done when you knocked!” 

“I-I didn’t hear you!” Glimmer’s face flushed as she turned around. “I’ll grab your clothes.” 

“So? Where is Grayskull?” Huntara asked, “Need her to take her medication.” 

“She needs clothes and new sheets.” Glimmer played with her gloves, “She kinda had no clean ones.” 

Bending down, the nurse grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants. “She needs underwear too?” 

“I guess? She doesn’t have much to begin with after all.” Glimmer looked at the open trunk. She saw a pair of socks and her pencil. The picture she had last night was not there. She shuttered,  _ “I touched that picture… Ewww.”  _ Reaching out, Glimmer grabbed the blue uniform and new sheets, “I’ll bring these to her.” 

As she turned around, she made her way towards the restroom. Unfortunately, part of the fresh sheet was dangling, which got caught up in her feet. In an attempt to break her fall, her arms shot out in front of her. Holding onto the sheets that were already caught didn’t bode well for the girl, as it restricted her movement. She fell to the ground with a thump and a hefty, “FUCK!” to go along with it.

Rushing out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel, Adora looked around frantically, “What happened?!” Turning her gaze to the fallen girl, she gripped the fabric around her tighter and bent down. “You should get up, the floor isn’t comfortable. I know from experience.” 

Huntara stared at them from her spot in the hall, “Rule number two, Ms. Brightmoon.” 

Sitting up, Glimmer clutched her wrist to her chest, “Fuck you and fuck rule two! My fucking wrist broke!”

“That’s uncalled for,” Adora mentioned as she took the discarded blue uniform. 

Walking into the room, Huntara held out her hand for Glimmer to place her injured one in. “It most definitely is.” 

Adora rolled her eyes as she took a look at it herself, “Ha, it’s not broken. You just jammed it.” She turned around to enter the bathroom again, but was stopped by a question. 

“What hospital did you come from before this?” Huntara questioned as she let Glimmer have her hand back. The orderly noticed the small scars on Adora’s shoulders, fearing the worst possible answer.

“The Fright Zone,” She paused, “Sorry, that's the nickname, the Right Zone. They taught us first aid there.” 

Huntara shuttered, “Horrible place, I-I used to work there,” without thinking too much of it, her feet carried her over to Adora. “I’m so sorry for what you went through. I promise life is better here,” She whispered into her ear.

Tilting her head, Adora turned away. “I’ll be right back.” And walked into the restroom. 

Glimmer pulled herself up and was looking at the exchange with confusion.  _ “What did she say to her?” _

Not a moment later, Adora came out wearing matching blue scrubs and her hair up, “So I guess meds?” She doesn’t really remember much of yesterday after taking them. She only knows what Glimmer has told her, and it wasn’t very much. She held out her hand waiting for them to be given to her. When they were put in her hand, she stared at them confused, “There’s less?”

Huntara shrugged, "Take up with Ms. Brightmoon. This is what I got."

“I’m not complaining or anything!” Adora defended, chucking them into her mouth. She smiled brightly as Huntara raised an eyebrow at her. 

“You are a shitty liar, Adora.” Glimmer rolled her eyes, pushing past the two to get to breakfast, “I’ll see you in the cafeteria.” 

“Open.” Huntara crossed her arms, waiting for her to comply, “Or swallow them and then open.” 

Adora’s eyes widened, “Ah haha…” She quickly gulped and opened her mouth allowing the nurse to look.

“Lift your tongue.” Adora complied, “Alright, head to food then.” Huntara exited the room while Adora stayed for a moment, “Well? Are you not hungry? You have class later.”

Looking at her bed, Adora grimaced, “I’m just gonna change my sheets then I’ll go.” Huntara nodded and walked away with her cart.

Moving her tongue to the bottom part of her cheek, Adora pulled out the three smaller pills. Walking into the bathroom, she didn’t hesitate to flush them.

Going back to her bed, she blushed heavily. “Oh please don’t let Glimmer tell anyone about this.” She groaned as she pulled off the pink sheet. Taking the new blue one off the floor, she set up her bed for later. Looking back one last time, she made her way to the cafeteria. 

“And so I said you can put that there!” Mermista laughed while explaining.

Entrapta popped out of her seat, “But it would be more beneficial to put it in the pit instead of your living room.” 

Mermista stopped laughing and gave her a blank face, “Sea Hawk isn’t one for thinking. And honestly when he set my mom’s couch on fire, it was great! You should have seen her face, the bitch deserved it.”

Mumbling about rule two, Entrapta turned her head to the new arrival at the table, “Good morning, Adora! No sleeping in trunks again, right?”

“Erm, ha, uh, yeah. Good morning to you too,” Adora replied awkwardly. With her tray she took her spot in the only empty seat left.

“Are you excited for your first official day?” Perfuma asked, as she picked at her fruit cup, “We have music today, and it’s everyone's favorite.”

Frosta grumbled from her seat, “Not mine, I like art better.” 

“I prefer science labs.” Entrapta butted in, pulling out her notebook, “I get to record new data!” 

Adora ate, nodding her head. “What’s science?” The gasp that Entrapta made startled everyone at the table, “...What did I say?”

“‘What’s science?!’” she repeated, “Only the most amazing, strategic, and logical way of looking at everything ever!” 

Adora looked frightened at the attitude change. Unsure about what to do, she let the purple haired girl rant. 

Glimmer took notice of Entrapta’s outburst and got up. Walking over to Adora, she bent down to whisper in her ear, “Just listen to her for a bit. She’ll calm down after a moment.”

Entrapta climbed onto the table to explain a baking soda and vinegar reaction. Pulling out two bags from her pocket, one with a clear liquid and one with white powder, “Now, all you do is mix these together and it creates an acid-base reaction.” She opened up the bags, as the others around her started to back up from the table. Adora sat and stared, unsure of what was happening.

“Off of the table, Ms. Dryl!” One of the orderlies yelled from the side of the room.

“One second!” Entrapta screamed back, “For more simpler words, it creates this cool explosion!” Grabbing her discarded soda bottle, she put it in between herself and the other girl. She was about to mix them together when she was taken off the table. “No! The experiment wasn’t complete!” She dropped both bags on the table, spilling them.

Adora was pulled by the back of her shirt from her seat. Without thinking about it, Glimmer moved her body to shield the other girls as the mess exploded. She gasped at the cold feeling on her back. Then she cringed at the smell of the vinegar. 

“Gross…” Glimmer whined as she moved back from covering Adora. When she realised how they were situated, she scrambled and accidentally put her hand went right into the mess. The cuts under her glove felt like they were on fire. “FUCK!” she screamed with passion.

Quickly moving from her seat, Adora yanked Glimmer’s glove off of her hand. Taking her water, she poured it over the cuts trying to clean them. Glimmer was struggling to get her hand back from the grip the blonde had on it. “Stay still. It’s gonna hurt more if you keep moving around like this.” 

Entrapta was screeching from where the nurses were holding her, “No! I didn’t do anything wrong! It was in the name of science!” 

“Calm down, you’re only going in time out for an hour.” Huntara said as she walked into the room, “Now, easy way or hard way?” 

Getting let go, Entrapta straightened up. Playing with her hair, she looked down at the ground, “Easy way.” 

Adora’s head snapped to the voice and she was about to walk over. Getting a pointed look from the Russian orderly, she stopped and watched as Entrapta was escorted out by the other nurses. Huntara stayed in the cafe in their place. 

“Where are they taking her?” Adora asked nervously, the grip on the other girls wrist tightening. Turning her head back to Glimmer, the blonde released her grip, clutching her hand. 

“To time out,” Glimmer hissed, “Fucking hell, Entrapta has to stop doing this.” 

Adora began to shake, afraid of ‘time out.’ “S-She’ll be alright? Right?” 

Brown eyes looked into blue eyes. Glimmer was about to say something but was interrupted by Mermista putting a hand on Adora’s shoulder. 

“Hey, chill ou-  _ oof _ !” Mermisa let out a gasp as she was elbowed in the gut.

Glimmer backed up and joined the others, Adora was still shaking. Perfuma was gonna step forward to help Mermista but stopped when Huntara rushed past them.

“Hey, Blondie.” Huntara pulled her to the side and Adora went to hit but was easily stopped, “Relax, you’re fine. Everyone is okay.” The smaller girl was struggling in the orderly’s grip, “If you don’t, we have to put you in time out too.” That made her efforts double, trying to get out. 

“N-NO!” Adora screamed, “Stop touching me!” Her wrist was beginning to hurt with the strain she was putting on it, “Just stop touching me!” 

Huntara hesitated, but let her go, and Adora sat down in an empty seat that was next to her. Kneeling down in front of her, she began to talk, “I promise the purple one will be fine. Time out is just for when you do something against the rules.”

Bow made his way through the small crowd, walking towards her. He stopped no less than a chair’s length away from her. He kneeled down, doing his best to look at the panicking girl. She had her face down, head between her legs. Her hands just above her head, holding each other. She mumbled in a quiet tone. “Adora, it’s alright,” he started.

Her shaking slowed.

“I just want you to focus on my voice.”

Her hands slowly lowered.

“Nobody’s going to hurt you. You’re surrounded by people who care about you.”

Adora slowly sat up in her chair. Her breathing was slow. Controlled. Her attention turned to the boy. “Thank you, Bow.”

He cocked his head slightly, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I am. Thank you.” She stood up, and began to walk off.

Huntara reached her hand out, “Hey! Where ar-”

Bow cut her off, “Leave her. If this is how she needs to calm down, let it.”

Glimmer had turned to head off herself. She needed to go to her bathroom to wash her hand and rebandage it before Angella found out. As she walked, something felt off with how quickly Bow was able to calm her down. Sure, he knows what it’s like, but at the speed he did was strange.

She walked into her room, where Adora was already sitting on her bed. She walked into the bathroom, and turned on the water. Lathering her hands up with soap, she cleaned up her wound. Once cleaned, she looked for a band-aid, and covered the wound. That’s when it hit. She knew what happened.

She walked back into the room, and looked to the blonde. “You’re not Adora, are you?”

The girl couldn’t help but to chuckle softly at the realization.  **“You’re catching on quick, Princess.”**

“Look, She-Ra. I don’t know what you want, or why you’re out, but-” she was cut off.

**“Calm yourself down. I’m not gonna hurt you. Not this time, anyway.”**

“Then why  _ are _ you out?”

She looked over at Glimmer,  **“Would you rather still have little Adora falling apart in a cheap school chair?”**

“Well, no, but-”

**“Do you want to deal with her fighting her way out of there?”**

“I-”

**“No. You don’t. You’re not special. You can’t protect everyone.”** Glimmer stood there, looking at her.  **“She trusts you. So I have no reason to fight you off. Not at this moment.”** Adora laid down on her bed. **“You should find better ways of calming her down. Otherwise, you will have to reason to be scared of me.”**

“What are you talking about?” she questioned, with no response. “Hey, I’m talking to you!” Again, nothing. She walked over and poked the girl. She remained lifeless, save from deep breaths. “Hey! I was talking to you!” She shouted but got nothing. “Fine then.” She rolled her eyes and walked back to get cleaned. 

~~~~

After showering, she walked out in her fresh uniform to see Adora sitting up. “Hey, what happened?” 

Glimmer was drying her hair when she heard Adora’s voice and jumped. “You’re awake!” 

“Yup, now why am I in the room?” Adora paused, “Did  **_she_ ** come out?” Standing up, she walked over to Glimmer, “You didn’t get hurt, right? She-Ra didn’t do anything bad?” 

“Nope,” the pink haired girl said as she put down the towel, “Though we should really get going. We have class in five minutes.” Both of their gazes met the clock in the room, “I’ll explain on the way.” 

Adora nodded and Glimmer held the door open. They walked out, lined up side by side. 

“So, nothing bad happened,” Glimmer started awkwardly, “Bow tried talking you down, and She-Ra just came out. She said she was fine and left.”

“You promise nothing bad happened? Nobody got hurt?”

Smiling, Glimmer nodded, “I mean, you did get Mermista in the gut, but other than that, she’s fine, Adora.”

“Well,” Adora said as she put a hand on the door, “I guess it’s time for class.” 

Glimmer grumbled as something about “touching her drums.” And pushed the door open.

Everyone’s heads snapped to the door. Adora made herself smaller under their gazes, tucking her head down. Walking in, she made her way over to Mermista and stared down at her with an apologetic smile, “Hey… I’m sorry about hitting you.” 

“It’s cool.” Mermista waved her off, “I’ve had worse.” 

“Are you sure? Because if there's any way I can make it up to you…” 

Mermista shook her head, setting her guitar down on her lap, “Seriously, it’s fine. I know better then to touch you now.” 

“Alright. If you're sure, I’m just gonna sit down… over there…” Adora pointed towards the piano where Glimmer and Bow were at. 

“Go find your calling,” Mermista said as she inspected her strings, “Everyone here has an instrument to play.”

She looked around, and it's true. Mermista had her guitar. Bow had the piano. Glimmer had the drums. Even Perfuma had the tambourine. Though, she's never had, nor really seen any of these instruments before.

"How am I supposed to find my calling when I've never even seen any of these instruments?" she mumbled. With another glance around, it looked like there were some big metal items in the corner. She couldn't make out what it was, or how they were even supposed to make a noise.

"Hey," said Bow, "Don't worry about it. Everyone finds stuff out at their own pace. Even if you're not good at it now, with time and dedication, you'll play masterpieces in no time."

The room filled up with noise. Different pitches and octaves echoed throughout her ears. Everyone was at a different instrument, and everyone had their own way of warming up.

Bow played a few scales before going into a simple song. Mermista rocked out a few power chords, all set to Glimmer's basic drumbeat.

Looking around the room, Adora noticed some plastic tubes of different colors. Walking over to them, she picked one up and smacked it against her palm. It made a  _ bonk  _ and she hit it again. Frosta walked over to her and picked up a different one.

“This is my favorite instrument!” Frosta said loudly to be heard over everyone, “You hit it to make music!” 

“What is it?” Adora asked as she tried to match the beat of Glimmer’s drumming.

“It’s a boomwhacker. It’s fun when everyone plays with it at once to make a song,” Frosta explained, “They are different sizes to make different pitches!” To emphasize, she picked up another one and whacked it.

“I see you found something to play,” Perfuma said as she walked over to them, “Those are really hard to use.” She shook her tambourine lightly, “This is more my speed, very calming but exciting all the same.” 

Adora nodded her head and hit the tube again, “Is there anything else I could try? I mean hitting this thing is great and all but…”

Perfuma laughed lightly, “I get it. Why don’t you try singing?” 

“Sure, I guess? I don’t know that many songs though.” Adora admitted as she put her instrument down. 

“Don’t worry about that, we have music sheets with the words on it.” Frosta said as she walked over to a pile of papers, “We have a lot of My Little Pony songs along with a few pop songs.” She held up a single page, “Or we have one that we all made up together.”

“Whichever one. I haven’t sang in a long time. It was kinda forbidden at the other place.” Adora grabbed the sheet that the other girl offered, “Warriors?”

Nodding, Frosta continued, “Yeah, this is the one we all wrote, kinda like our anthem.”

“You should definitely sing it!” Glimmer said as she put down her drum sticks, “Everyone here knows how to play it.” A collective response was given, “Plus Casta or my mom aren't in here. So, no need to be embarrassed if it's just us.”

“Hey, that's rude.” Mermista mumbled from her spot, “We can embarrass her all we want, just as much as them.”

Adora read over the lyrics on the sheet, “I think I can do this.” 

“Nice!” Glimmer squealed as she took her seat again, “Let’s get started before-“ 

“Alright, everyone!” Castaspella said as she walked into the room, “Sorry for being late, I was talking to Angella about something, but I hope you're all ready for music therapy!” Everyone snapped their heads toward her, “Am I interrupting something?”

“Nope! We're getting ready to hear Adora sing,” Bow said off handedly, pulling out his sheet music from the bench.

Castaspella clapped her hands enthusiastically, “Oh, how exciting!”

Walking over to the standing microphone, Adora grabbed it hesitantly, “Are you sure I should even sing? Because I haven't sang in a long time…”

“You’ll do great.” Perfuma reassured her, “Much better than any of us, I'm sure.”

Mermista cleared her throat, “Uh, not me. I’m pretty good at rocking out and Sea Hawk taught me how to sing.” Her gaze went to the window, expecting to see the man there. Being on the second floor didn’t stop him from climbing the outside walls last time. She got a little worried.

“Just go for it!” Glimmer screamed, hitting her sticks together, “Five, six, seven, eight!” 

Epic drum noises joined by piano noises and guitar sounds and a shaking of the tambourine. And a  _ BONK _ from the boomwhacker Frosta was using. Adora listened, catching the beat. 

_ “We’re warriors, unstoppable…”  _ Adora began, there was a stutter in the music, but it continued on, “ _ Ahhhh~ _ ”

Dropping her instrument, Perfuma gasped when she heard Adora’s demonic voice. It was nails on a chalkboard to everyone else in the room.

Angella burst into the room with a panicked expression, Entrapta right behind her. “Is everyone okay?! Is a cat dying in here?!”

The music came to a halt, but the banshee screech continued on.

“wE mUSt bE StrOng!”

_ “...Adora!” _

“We MuST Be brAve!”

_ “Adora!” _

“WE GOTTA FIGHT WITH EV—”

“ADORA!”

“What?” Adora stopped, holding the microphone close to her face, “What did I do?”

Rubbing her ear, Glimmer stepped down from her spot, “L-Let’s find you a different thing to do…”

“The mic wasn’t even on! How are you screeching so loudly!?” the partially deaf Frosta questioned.

“Was that not singing?” Adora asked confused, “I thought that was what you called singing.”

“No wonder they didn’t let you sing at the other hospital.” Mermista grumbled.

Perfuma was the next for input, “It wasn’t that bad, I think with some practice she could do great.” 

_ “I heard my call?” Catra came crashing in through the window, “By the way, there is some dude out there crying.” _

_ “Is that my Hawkikins!” shouted Mermista. With everyone now looking at her, her cheeks painted red. “SEA HAWK!” she ran towards the window, jumping out, head first. _

_ A sound of a crash was heard, “Ow!” shouted someone. “Gasp! Mermista, my darling!” _

(Back to our show)

“...with some practice she could do great.” 

Angella just stared on in relief. There was no dying cat, and everyone was alive. “That was, um, quite the voice, Ms. Grayskull.”

Adora smiled wide, “See? Even the angel thinks I’m a great singer!” the words slipped out of her mouth without a thought. 

“Erm, those were not the words that I used.” Angella responded looking at Castaspella with concern. Facing the group of teens, “Well, I only came here to drop off Entrapta.” Turning her head to the therapist, “I’ll text you shortly concerning something that just came up.” She left, pulling out her phone.

“Her name is Angella,” Frosta corrected her, “Anyway, let's find you a new thing, like Glimmer said.”

Mermista parted her lips as if to say something, but shook the thought away. “Why don’t you try the triangle?”

“Or she could go back to using the boomwhackers!” Frosta shouted, holding up a blue one. 

“Mm, nah. Why not try out the cello?” Glimmer guided Adora over to the corner of the room where the item sat, “Nobody here plays it.” 

Entrapta came over to them with a small electronic pad in hand, “Or you could try DJing like me.” She pressed a button and it made a synthetic noise. 

Adora reached a hand out and pressed a button. A siren noise came through the small connected speakers. “I think I’m good with the boomwhackers, if that’s okay…” she looked at the cello, “and I have no idea how to play that big guitar.” 

“I just said it was a-“ Glimmer rebutted, but was cut off by Castaspella clapping her hands.

“Everyone! I have a question for you all,” Casta started, “The weather forecast says rain, so would you all like to try again with movie night indoors tonight? Since it was rained out and all, last night.” She waited patiently as a low murmur started in the room as they discussed it with each other. 

Raising her hand, Glimmer spoke for them, “We want movie night.” 

Castaspella nodded her head and sat down, “Alright, that's settled then. Go ahead with what you were doing before.” She pulled out her phone, “We have about thirty minutes till we move to the classroom.” 

A collective mumble filled the room as instruments came back to life. Adora looked at the boomwhackers again, picking up a red and blue one. “I'll stick with these.”

_An hour later_ _  
_ “What the heck is a possum?” Adora questioned, as she looked down at her book. They have been reading a story and a magical possum seemed to keep wreaking havoc on the small town.

Castaspella raised an eyebrow, “It’s a part of the rodent family. Have you never seen one before?” 

Scoffing, Adora rolled her eyes, “Oh, uh, definitely uh, seen one.” She lied, while looking away, “It’s like a bigger mouse, right?” She knew what a  _ rodent  _ was, but has only ever seen the small animal in her room. She giggled when she thought about teasing Catra with them.

“They are,” Entrapta started, “Though what we are reading about is an o-possum. Possums are indiginus to overseas, and a lot cuter.”

“Oh, okay then,” Adora was even more confused, “Well when I catch a mouse for you all you can explain the differences in person.” 

Everyone in the room shifted uncomfortably, “Adora, there are no mice here, I assure you.” Castaspella tried to calm the others, feeling the atmosphere change. 

Adora shook her head, “No, there are definitely mice. I saw the little traps in the halls.”

“Ahem, let's just get back to reading.” Casta said, picking up her book, “... Then the possum said  _ ‘Bring me the one they call ‘the rat king!’, and I shall leave you all alone.’  _ But unknown to the villagers, the possum had his finger crossed.” She turned the page, “The possum skuried into the nearby forest,  _ ‘I will wait here, you have three days!’  _ His voice boomed.” 

“Wait! So possums can  _ talk?! _ ” Adora shouted, “I mean, I’ve seen some weird stuff,” Glimmer grumbled under breath from her side, “But never a talking mouse.”

“No, mice or possums can’t talk, dumbass,” said Mermista.

Adora smirked, “But horses can! And they can fly.” She crossed her arms, lifting her head up.

“Ms. Grayskull, are you feeling alright?” questioned Castaspella.

“Yeah, why do you ask?” Adora answered back, as she played with the book in her hand, “Did I say something offensive?” 

Casta shook her head, “No, dear. We can talk one on one after the group meeting later.” Adora nodded and turned her eyes to Glimmer, who shrugged her shoulders. 

Raising her hand, Frosta got called on, “Are we doing math now?”

“That is next on the schedule,” Adora said as she showed it to the small girl.

“Then after that we have science!” Entrapta squealed from her seat up front.

“Don't make a mess again!” screamed an angry Glimmer as she slammed her bare hand on her desk. Entrapta shrank in on herself, smiling sheepishly. 

Watching this silently, Mermista yawned. Bow was reading ahead with Perfuma, not listening to the conversation.

"Let's contin-" Castaspella started but was interrupted by a loud bang. Jumping at the sound, she bumped her coffee off of her desk, "Oh, shoot. I'll clean that in a second." She looked across the room to inspect the occupants, "Is everyone okay?"

The majority nodded, Bow on the other hand had gripped his book to the point the pages ripped. Perfuma noticed and backed up, gesturing towards Glimmer. 

“Auntie?” Glimmer called out as she stood up to walk over to her. “I don’t think Bow is alrig-” Another bang resounded, shaking the building. Seconds later, the power went out making the boy shriek.

“There is a tornado warning,” Casta said, reading off the small device. She turned on her phone's flashlight, “We have to get to the basement.” 

Adora didn’t understand. This weather was normal in the Fright Zone, never having to leave their rooms even as the metal building shook with the force of the thunder. Though, it didn’t stop her sneaking into Catra’s bed and hiding under a blanket with her.

“C’mon, let’s get going.” Glimmer said as she ushered Adora in front of her. She walked over to Bow, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder, “You’ll be fine.” He nodded his head stiffly, dropping the book in his hands.

“What’s a basement?” Adora asked as she followed behind Mermista and Frosta. They were following the dim light of Castaspella’s phone to the stairway. 

“The floor of a building which is partly or entirely below ground level.” Entrapta informed the blonde, as they entered the stairways platform. The emergency lights were on, making it safe to descend the steps. 

_ “We never had something like that, did we?”  _ Adora thought as they continued in a group. The lights give off an electrical buzz.

Castaspella stopped at the bottom of the steps, pulling out her keycard, “Okay, watch your step everybody. We haven't had to use this room in a while, so we put random items everywhere.”

"Will we find dildos in there?" questioned Mermista, "Or hopefully any sharp object I might accidentally cut myself on?"

Clearing her throat, Castaspella blushed at the mere thought of keeping such items, “Just because you’re turning eighteen in a month does  _ not  _ constitute such… vulgar language, Mermista.”

"It was just a question," she replied, "Honest." She proceeded to mumble under her breath, turning away. Glimmer silently snickering.

“I’ll be calling your guardians,” Castaspella retorted, as she pulled a blanket from a box. Her phone buzzed, making her look down, “Alright, the others are going to be here shortly, so everyone get comfy.” She walked over to the supply cabinet and unlocked it with a key, “We have games and stuff to keep you occupied.”

Glimmer got up and grabbed the pack of Uno cards from the shelf, “We game?” She held it up to the others.

“I don’t know how to play that.” Adora stated as she looked at the others, “But I’ll learn from you guys, right?” 

“Oh, I am so gonna beat you.” Frosta smirked.

“Actually, it would be a game of chance. So there is no guarantee you would win.” Entrapta butted in, sitting in the circle. 

Mermista stated, "Well, yeah. But it's also a skill. If you play hands terribly, you'll never win."

“It sounds like fun,” Perfuma smiled as she settled down next to Mermista, “We’ll teach you, don’t worry.”

“Uh, alright…” Adora scooted over to allow Glimmer to sit between her and Bow. 

Breaking the deck in half, she passed out seven cards to everyone, “Let’s win this thing.” She smirked, placing a singular card in the center. 

A short while later the door to the basement opened, allowing the other patients and staff to enter. 

DT made eye contact with Adora and smirked, making their way over to a corner to stand. 

_ “What was that about?”  _ Adora questioned herself. 

“Is that everyone?” Angella asked, reading off of her laptop.

Some heavy footsteps came from outside the door, getting louder each moment they drew closer. Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing Huntara with someone in her grasp. “Sorry I’m late. I caught this one sneaking around rooms.” She threw the trespasser towards the group on the floor.

The trespasser stumbled before hitting the ground. With a small glance up towards the group, their eyes shined. They launched themselves towards one of the girls, “Mermista, my dear!”

**_To be continued..._ **


	8. Second Day at Bright Moon part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but enjoy!

“How do you always get in here?” Mermista moaned as she dragged her hands down her face. Adora watched, unsure whether to talk to the guy who decided to sit down in between her and Glimmer.

Sea Hawk smirked, “Oh, I can tell you if you like?” He cleared his throat-

“No! No singing!” Mermista shouted, “If you are gonna tell us, tell us like a  _ normal  _ person.”

“Aw man…” Bow crossed his arms, throwing down his cards, “I like Sea Hawk’s shanties!”

"Another day, I guess, my dear boy." Sea Hawk smiled, "Well, it really is a daring tail!" 

"He comes in through the music room window, doesn't he?" Adora asked as she put her cards on her lap.

"How did you know?" Perfuma asked, "It's not like it's unlocked or anything…" 

Adora shook her head, "Mermista definitely unlocks it."

"I do n-" The blue haired teen started, but was cut off by Sea Hawk.

"It really is much more than that, uh- what's your name?" the intruder asked.

Adora turned her head to the side, "Stranger danger."

"I see! Quite an adventurous name! Well, Ms. Danger, it all started last Thursday-"

"So that's why you didn't show up this week!" screamed Mermista. She glanced around to see everyone staring at her. Her eyes fell to the floor as her cheeks reddened.

_ (Sea Hooke) _

_ I had just left the nearby Burger Waves (patent pending), and- _

"Did you get the sauce I like?" she questioned.

"Mermista, my dear, I would never forget your special sauce."

_ As I was saying, I left the restaurant. However, when I walked out of the building, my eyes landed on this beautiful Slingshot.  _

“No, Ms. Danger, the motorcycle kind, not the… weapon.”

_ It was in this exact moment, I found myself falling over a railing I was too distracted to see. This action caused me to not only do this amazing flip over the rail, but unfortunately crush the- _

"My chicky nuggies!" Once more, all eyes fell on her. Her blush deepened as she cleared her throat. "My, uh… chicken, nuggets…"

"Ha ha, I'll get you some more, my darling." He smiled and cleared his throat.

_ After seeing that beautiful motorcycle, I just had to get to my dearest Mermista, no matter what! So, rushing to my feet, I picked up the bag of crushed food and ran towards the bike. As I approached the man on it, I said, “Dear sir, I admire your choice in transportation! I am terribly late in meeting my amazing and glorious Mermista. May I use your bike as a way to get to her faster?” _

_ Naturally, he replied, “I need my bike, but good luck on your adventure, traveller.” _

_ I thanked him for the kind words and continued my way. _

_ (He climbed onto the bike while asking to use it _

_ He gets shoved off. “Piss off, freak” _

_ “And you as well! Enjoy your ride”) _

_ It just so happened, his bike bursted into flames.  _

“You didn’t!” Perfuma gasped, covering her mouth. Sea Hawk looked away, and coughed into his fist. 

“Like I was saying…” 

_ The nice bike caught fire out of nowhere, good thing I didn’t use it. I made my way to the closest bus stop, and waited on the bench for a while. When the bus finally showed up I realized I didn’t have any cash. So, using my charm I asked for a ride, which worked flawlessly. _

_ (He snuck onto the back of the bus) _

_ After about an hour, or was it three? It seemed I had lost track of time when I lit a cigar and sat back. You see, I was having a lovely conversation with an old homeless lady, who was also in the back of the bus. She was talking to her broom, which also happened to just catch fire. _

_ (He fell asleep on the bus. Several times. One-three days, not hours. Got whacked in the head, the broom hitting the lit cigar) _

_ I looked out one of the windows and didn’t recognize anything. I was being kidnapped! All these people were just paid actors meant to steal me away from my precious Mermista, and it almost worked! I opened the emergency escape door and jumped out, doing a wicked cool barrel roll. _

_ (He smashed through a window and fell on his face, causing minor scrapes and cuts) _

_ I doubled back to Brightmoon. When I had finally arrived, it was dark. Too dark to see, as the clouds blocked out the sun. I decided to crash in a nearby tree, where I met the most splendid squirrel. Or was it a chipmunk? _

“Could it have been a mouse?” questioned Adora.

Castaspella quickly retorted, “There are no mice in the hospital!”

_ (It was a mouse, in fact) _

_ The following morning I found myself on the ground, face down. My head was hurting, but I had no medicine to take for it. Even more of a reason to get into Brightmoon! But I knew no one would willingly give me any so I had to scale the side of the building! _

_ (He used a ladder that was just, against the building the whole time) _

Entrapta decided to interrupt, “You said this was  _ last _ Thursday. It sounds like it was only this past Thursday.”

“Was it? Anyway, I was caught climbing in the window.”

Huntara spoke up, “His belt buckle got caught on frame.”

“Don’t tell them that! I thought we were friends!” Sea Hawk whined, “Anyway!” 

_ I found myself inside the building, sneaking in quietly. The music room was as quiet as a mouse.  _

_ (He came fumbling through the window, after getting his belt undone, landing on the piano. Huntara stared at him the entire time from the doorway.) _

“That wasn’t sneaking in,” Mermista rolled her eyes, “Like, Huntara was there, so you got caught.”

“And mice aren't quiet,” Adora stated, “They make noise.” 

“Huntara doesn’t count as getting caught,” Sea Hawk dismissed them, “It’s more like being witness to my master ninja skills!”

“You were humming Mission: Impossible,” Huntara spoke.

“As I said! Master ninja skills.”

"Y'know he's a spy? Right?" Glimmer asked as she set her cards down, "Those are completely different!" 

Bow watched silently along with Perfuma. One enjoying the story and the other just wanting to play. 

"Spies have awesome ninja skills, you can't tell me otherwise." 

Entrapta butted in, "Spies and ninjas are marginally different. One of them is..." She was drowned out by the rest, as Sea Hawk continued his story.

_ I hid behind walls, dashed behind couches, rolled behind chairs. All while dodging the (nonexistent) security cameras. It was then that I crouched down, close to the floor, and silently walked down the hall towards the rooms. I slowly turned the handle only to find out my Mermista was missing! _

_ I wasn’t quite sure what to do at this juncture. I started looking for clues, making sure to leave the room intact so that no one would know I was even there. _

“You were the one who messed up my room!” shouted Mermista. “I spent hours trying to put everything back because of you!”

Sea Hawk looked around, “I did no such thing! I barely moved anything.”

_ I didn’t find any clues to where she was, but what I did notice was the time. Yes, the clock had fallen when an article of clothing was randomly flung into it. It was time for classes. I did it! I found where my Mermista was! I left the perfectly pristine room, and left for the classroom. _

_ As I made my way through the winding halls-  _

"There are literally two hallways." Mermista rolled her eyes. “And that’s not counting the bedroom hallway you were just in.”

Sea Hawk shifted uncomfortably, "There are definitely many hallways around here. Right, Ms. Danger? You're new, so you must have gotten lost at least once."

Adora shook her head, "Um, nope. I know where everything is, it's not that hard to find your way around this place. There are signs on every door to even tell you who or what is in the room."

“Ah, yes, the… signs…” Sea Hawk muttered, “Very obvious choice to read.” He shot up from his spot, "I didn't even get to the part where my darling Mermista comes into play!" 

"And just  _ how _ do I come into play?" 

"Not so much as you, but your sleeping quarters!"

_ As I was going through the halls, and definitely reading the signs, there was a loud boom and the power went out. I thought, "Too bad, I can't read the signs now," and turned back around, assuming you all would just return to your rooms.  _

_ Flipping open my phone, I turned it around to use as a flashlight, making it back to your rooms- though, I couldn't figure out which one was yours. I was suddenly attacked by a huge monster!  _

"Huntara is not monster," the orderly shouted from her spot in the corner, "and you weren't attacked, l apprehended you."

"And that brings us to the end of my exciting tale!" Sea Hawk bowed, Double Trouble and Bow are the only ones who clapped.

“Bravo, bravo, Sea Hawk,” awarded D.T. “Quite an amazing tale.”

“Would you like to hear another one?” he questioned, excited to share yet another adventure.

Glimmer growled, "Sit your fucking ass down before I give you  _ another _ black eye!"

All the adults and Entrapta shouted, "RULE TWO!" 

"FUCK YOUR RULE TWO!" Glimmer points at Sea Hawk, "and you, sit your happy ass down and play the fucking game."

Mermista stood up, "Do not threaten my boyfriend, only I'm allowed to do that!"

"Oh? Are you going to stop me?" Glimmer took a step forward, getting closer to Mermista.

Adora tried to get their attention, "Guys? C-Calm down..." 

"If I have to, I will." Mermista cracked her knuckles.

"D-Darling, it's alright! I'll sit down." Sea Hawk held his hands up in front of him.

"Bring it, bitch." Glimmer smirked, as she watched the blue haired girl lunge forward- only to be blocked by a head of blonde hair coming into her view.

The sound of a fist making contact with a face resounded through the room. There was a laugh.

"A-Adora?" Glimmer nervously called out, "A-Are you al-" 

**"Ah! This is what I'm talking about! Haha!"** Adora grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be a box of random first aid supplies. Picking it up she threw it at Mermista. She watched as the other girl tried to catch it and took her chance.

Adora was on her quickly, taking the first hit she could to Mermista's face. After a couple more, she felt strong arms taking her off of the teen.

Thrashing around, she tried to break free of the hold. Her eyes scanned around the small room for anything she could use. She caught D.T. with their phone out, facing her. She snarled, and tried to rush to them, only for the grip to be tightened around her torso. 

“She-Ra!” Glimmer shouted, walking over to the two. “What are you doing?”

**“Stay out of this, Princess!”** she exclaimed, still struggling to free herself from Huntara’s grasp.

“What the hell is this going to accomplish?” she questioned, “How is this going to make the situation any better?”

The girl grunted,  **“I haven’t had a good fight since the Fright Zone, I am** **_not_ ** **passing up the opportunity here!”**

“So you’d rather get in trouble? You’d rather get yourself heavily medicated? Don’t you remember how that felt? Do you not know that isn’t how it’s supposed to feel?” Everyone was shifted away from the three of them. When Angella came by to try to drag her away from the situation, Glimmer refused to move. “No, this is what she fucking needs right now. You can’t just hold her down, how is that gonna help her?”

“Glimmer, you’re going to get yourself hurt,” her mother said.

“I don’t fucking care. Huntara, let her go.”

The orderly didn’t move, “Ms. Brightmoon, I cannot-”

“I said put her fucking down, Huntara!”

In response, Adora, who was no longer moving, was slowly set down. Her gaze moved over to the group who were in the opposing corner. She was forcefully pushed back, spatially unaware that Glimmer was now in front of her, with her back against the wall.

“You need to get control of yourself,” she stated, “I don’t know how you were treated over there where fights just break out, but you can’t do that here. If you keep doing this, you’re going to get hurt. Not just Adora.”

**“You don’t know that, Princess.”**

She lowered her voice, leaning in close, and whispered into the girl’s ear, “Yes, I do. Because if you allow Adora to suffer anymore than she already has to, you’ll have to deal with me personally coming after you.”

After a moment of silence, she replied,  **“You promise?”**

Glimmer nodded slightly, “I promise.”

Adora’s eyes rolled up as they closed. Her body fell limp into Glimmer’s arms, which instinctively surrounded and held her.

It was at this moment that D.T. leaned over towards Huntara. “So…” they started, “There are 20 cocks on a wall. Which one do you choke on  _ first _ ?”

Huntara looked over at them, “None of them.”

“Oh?” they inquired, “So you’re a professional then?”

“I have my days,” she responded. “I have wares if you have coin.”

D.T.’s eyes lit up, “How many did you bring with you today?”

Angella cleared her throat and gave them a pointed look. 

"We pick this up later." Huntara stated. Double Trouble nodded in return.

"What just happened?" Angella asked confused, though she had a suspicion.

Glimmer looked down at the blonde girl on her lap. Her breathing labored, as if she just ran a marathon, "I told you there was something off about her since she arrived..."

"What was it that you said to her?" questioned Castaspella, "What calmed her down?"

She was quiet. Looking over the girl laid across her, she took a deep sigh. "Just that I'd look over her. Make sure she's safe."

Casta nodded, and looked over to Angella, who spoke first, “What should we do when she wakes up? This was not mentioned in her files.”

Pulling out her phone, she waved it around different corners of the room. “I’m not getting any service down here.” She tucked it away into her pocket, “Looks like we’ll just have to wait it out.”

“It’s a good thing we are a hospital, huh?” Netossa smiled, stepping forward. The corners of her lips fell as she walked over to the two teens on the floor, “Mermista’s fine by the way, just gonna have a bruised cheek.” She bent down to look over the sleeping blonde, “Adora on the other hand, needs to be separated from the group for a bit.” Picking up Adora’s wrist, she checked her pulse, “She exhausted her body by pulling that little stunt, let her sleep it off for now.”

“Can we not have her do it on my lap?” Glimmer questioned, “I’m not a pillow, and I would rather her not have a broken neck.” She shifted slightly, trying to find a comfortable spot, “Plus, I don’t want her drool on me.”

Adora's breathing was heavy, she turned, groaning in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open to meet the confused face of Glimmer. "Hi?"

"Uh, hi," Glimmer replied back, "How are you feeling?"

Rolling over, Adora's forehead smacked into the floor, "Owwww."

"Guess that answers my question," Glimmer stood up, patting down her pants.

Netossa looked over to the boxes in the room, spotting a spare mattress, “I think you should have some time out from the group, Adora. Maybe take a nap, and calm down for a bit.”

The blonde’s eyes widened at the words of ‘time out’, “No! Don’t make me sleep alone!” Adora cried as she grabbed onto Glimmer’s arm, “I don’t like being alone…”

Angella stepped forward, “You’re just going to sleep in the corner, Ms. Grayskull.”

"Adora!"

"Huh? What? What's going on?" Adora scrambled around on the cot she was laying on.

Glimmer sitting on the floor next to the bed, stood up, "Let's go, the storms over." 

Adora sat up and rubbed her eyes, "When did I go to sleep?"

"After we laid you down, you went out like a light," Glimmer said as she scratched her head, "Though, you kinda zoned out right after you grabbed me." 

"Oh… um what time is it?" Adora asked as they made their way to the doorway. 

Glimmer shrugged, "Dunno. But the rain quieted down after a few hours."

"Lunch?" Adora questioned as they ascended the stairway.

"Oh, here," The pink haired girl pulled out a gray bar from her pocket.

Blue eyes widened at the sight, "Where did you get this?!"

"What do you mean? These are the emergency supplies we have in the basement."

"This is gray! Though, it is shaped differently…" Adora grabbed it, tearing the foil off. She decided to take a nice chomp of the bar, and looked a little distressed as she awkwardly chewed it. "And harder, too..."

"That's why I added water to mine!" Entrapta screeched from the top of the stairs, "If you read the instructions it says it’s 'dehydrated ration bars'. It means you add water to it to make it a ration bar."

"Makes sense…" Adora said as they made it onto their floor. The two of them went over to their room. Walking in first, she looked around, “It’s so dark in here! Did we not get all the power back?”

Glimmer stood by the switch, flipping it back and forth. “Looks like the storm either blew a fuse, or knocked our lights out. Guess we’re not going to sleep any time soon.”

She looked at the dark lights above her. “But I don’t-” she turned around to see that the girl had already left the room. The door closed behind her, blocking all light from shining into the room.

_ Quickly, Adora jumped up, ran to the door and banged on it with her tiny hands, “Let me out! Catra! Anyone!” She continued to scream until her voice was raw. _

_ “Did somebody say Swift Wind?” The colored pegacorn asked from behind her. _

_ Turning around, Adora glared and plopped down on the floor, “This is your fault! I’m gonna starve thanks to you.”  _

_ “You’re welcome,” Swift Wind smiled, “At least they can’t make you eat that gray stuff if you’re in here.” _

_ “I would rather eat that than go hungry!” Adora spat back at him.  _

_ "I sense that you're angry… I'm gonna go!" Swift Wind shouted loudly, making Adora close her eyes. When she opened them, he was gone. _

_ Adora groaned, "Why is it always him that gets me in trouble?! And of course he leaves when it's most convenient." _

_ She fell back onto the floor and sighed, deciding to sleep off the punishment. The girl shut her eyes, and let the world disappear around her. _

Shortly after, the door opened. Glimmer stood in the frame, seeing Adora curled up on the floor. “Oh my god!” she exclaimed, rushing over. She dropped to her knees, “What the fuck happened?”

“It’s s-so… c-cold…” the girl mumbled out.

She leaned her up against her bed, wrapping one of her blankets around her. “It’s alright, Adora. You’ll be fine.”

The sound of the door closed. “P-Please… No… t-time out…”

Glimmer tilted her head. She stared at the girl, who was still shivering. “What time out? What’s wrong?”

She looked up, her teary eyes fixated on the broken light bulbs above her. “C-Catra…? I-Is that you…?”

She tried to study the blonde. She followed her gaze to the lights above her. It was that moment that she remembered what she came into the room to do. She leaned over to grab the bulbs, and stood up.

Glimmer had climbed onto her bed. She pulled out the panel covering the bulbs, before twisting two of them out. She picked up the bulbs and twisted them in, the light almost blinding her immediately.

She heard a small grumble. Without replacing the light panel, she jumped onto the floor, falling to her knees. The girl was rubbing her eyes softly, “Adora, are you okay?”

Staring at the ground, she nodded softly. “Yeah… Sorry, I… I don’t know what came over me.” She took a deep breath, and looked towards Glimmer. “I’m good. I’m fine.”

She reached forward, wiping a small tear stream off her face. “It’s okay not to be okay, Adora. Nobody’s gonna think any less of you for it. Especially here. You can go ahead and cry. I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to.”

Adora stared blankly at her for a moment. She instantly wrapped her in a hug, holding her tight. Her eyes closed, her sobs were not as quiet as she tried to keep them. Glimmer softly rubbed her back, holding the girl close.

After what seems like forever, Adora raised her head from Glimmer’s shoulder. Her eyes puffy and red, she gave a watery smile. The pink haired girl smiled back, “Feeling better?”

Nodding, the blonde wiped her nose on her shirt, “Uh huh, thanks. What time is it by the way?”

“It’s just about dinner time. Hungry?” Glimmer questioned as she stood up, extending a hand to Adora.

Adora shook her head, “No, but I have a feeling I should eat though…”

Walking over to the bedroom door, the short girl opened the door allowing Adora to walk in front of her. “Oh, wait. I almost forgot.” She walked back into the room, grabbing the light panel. She climbed onto her bed and fixed it into place. Afterwards, she jumped off her bed and walked over to Adora.

As they walked down the hallways, the two were stopped by Spinnerella who ran into them carrying her lunch box.

“How are you feeling, Adora?” The doctor asked, as she fumbled around with the latches.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Adora looked to the ground, not having the strength to make eye contact in the moment.

Spinnerella smiled, “That’s great to hear! You gave us all a scare earlier, I tell you.” 

"I’ll say…” Glimmer mumbled under her breath.

“Sorry you didn’t get to call your friend like I said you could,” Spinnerella apologized, “We can try again next week if you want.”

Adora smiled, “I would like that, thank you.”

"Well, I won’t hold you up any longer. Get to dinner, girls.” Spinnerella turned and stopped, “Oh! Castaspella would like to see you both before bed.”

The two girls walked into the cafeteria and the chatter at the table died instantly. Well, save for Entrapta who smiled and waved wildly.

“Are- are they scared of me?” Adora asked as she grabbed her tray, Glimmer shortly after, following her in line.

Glimmer shook her head, grabbing a hold of a slice of pizza, “No, they were just surprised by She-Ra is all.”

“Is Mermista gonna be angry with me?” Adora looked down at her tray.

“She might glare at you now and then, but she should understand that you wouldn’t hurt anyone purposely.” Glimmer nodded to the lunch lady as they walked towards the table, “Besides, she did hit you first.”

“Oh, alright…” Adora got to the table and Bow patted the spot next to him for the duo to sit down, “Uh, hi, guys” She got a chorus of hesitant hey's and hello’s in reply.

Bow cleared his throat, “So...you wanna explain what happened earlier, Adora?”

The blonde looked up from her food she was poking at to glance around the table. There were a variety of emotions on the faces of the other patients. The ones she caught had interested and pointed looks.

“I-I don’t know what to say, really...this is kinda new to me? Well, at least, I just learned about her from Glimmer and-“

Entrapta butted in, “When you say ‘her,’ you mean She-Ra, right?” she had her purple notebook in hand, pencil in the other ready to write.

A spike of pain ran through Adora’s head as if someone yelled unexpectedly,causing a tiny flinch from her, “Uh, yeah… and I didn’t know she existed till recently.”

Everyone nodded. Frosta--being blunt--asked, “Is that why you’re here?”

“No? At least not what I was told. Casta said I had bipolar disorder.”

Mermista scoffed. “Ha, that’s what I’m in here for, along with depression and suicidal tendencies.” she drawled out.

Adora shrugged her shoulders and pushed her food around. “I don’t know, alright? I also recently learned that I have a family member paying for me instead of insurance. Like, didn't even know I had a family! Who knows what else they could have lied about at the Fright Zone!”

Entrapta commented, “I thought it was called the Right Zone?”

“Calm down, Adora…” Perfuma said quietly, holding her hands up in front of herself.

“Calm down?! No! I won’t calm down! I’m just as confused as you are about what happened earlier!” Adora slammed a hand down onto the table. “Who knows how long She-Ra has been around! Who knows what the Horde has to hide! They could’ve drugged me, or other patients there! All I know is that one day, I woke up and I was being transferred here. I had to leave Catra… and- and-”

After a few breaths, Adora slowly sat down.  _ “A-And I’m scared…” _ she thought. She barely looked over, half-turned to Glimmer, “I’m going to see Ms. Mystacor…”

Glimmer nodded silently, wide brown eyes watching as Adora walked out of the cafeteria. The table went quiet for a few minutes, trying to process what just happened.

Mermista broke the silence, “So...is She-Ra her alter-ego?”

Everyone rolled their eyes. Glimmer stood up, "I'm gonna go catch up to her." She walked out the doors, following Adora.

"Anyone seen Sea Hawk?" Perfuma asked nervously.

“He said he was gonna get something,” commented Mermista.

It was at that moment the man himself showed up, “I have received my food!” He sat down, setting his tray onto the table with one hand. Two slices of pizza were upon his tray along with a cheeseburger. “It seemed they were expecting me this time around.”

Entrapta chimed in, “Well, you were with us in the basement.”

“Anywho,” Sea Hawk started, “I called in a favor with the kitchen workers.”

Mermista rolled her eyes, “What did you do this time?”

“Only something that only the very best boyfriend can do!” He brought his other hand from behind his back, revealing a bag with a particular logo.

She gasped, snatching the bag, “Oh my god, my nuggets!” Her arms wrapped around him, “Sea Hawk, I lo-!” She stopped herself, just as quickly letting go. The girl cleared her throat, “I, thank you, for getting me chicken nuggets.”

~~~~

"Wait up!" Glimmer yelled down the hall. Adora was slowly shuffling towards Castaspella's office.

Adora whipped her head around, wincing slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to go with you." She paused. "Are you alright?" Glimmer questioned as she walked closer to the blonde.

"I'm fine, just have a headache is all," Adora said as she continued to make her way to her destination.

Smiling, Glimmer nudged Adora in the arm, "Is that all? Just ask my aunt for something to help with that." 

"Is it more pills?" Adora asked as they rounded the corner to the office wing, "Because I don't want more pills..."

"It can be liquid or a shot if you want. Though, I'm sure you would prefer liquid. Either way, it’s only for the headache, that’s it," Glimmer told her as they walked up to the door. Adora nodded, unsure how to answer. "Let's see what she wants, alright?" 

The blonde raised her fist and knocked on the wooden door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions and comments are welcome! Till next time ttfn


	9. Another part in Bright Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know its been like FOREVER but I promise I'm not dead yet. Just busy. So I know this chapter is shorter then the others but its been sitting and slowly getting written in since August. So enjoy this till next time!

As they approached the door, Glimmer looked to Adora and sharply knocked. “Hello? Aunt Casta?” After a few moments of silence, the duo opened the door slowly, “Hello?”

The first thing they noticed were a few scattered papers on the floor. Lifting their heads from the floor to the desk, they found Castaspella face down in her files. The only remnants of life were the slow movements of her back.

“Is she okay?” Adora asked, gripping the bottom of her shirt. “She’s not sick is she?” Glimmer shrugged and walked over to the desk. She watched silently as the other girl poked the therapist’s cheek. “Maybe we should come ba- What are you doing?!”

Glimmer picked up a pile of journals and started to stack them on top of her head, “You wanna join me?” she smirked. She watched Adora weigh the pros and cons for a moment. She smiled wider as the blonde stepped forward and held out a hand. 

"So, what are we doing?" Adora asked as she watched Glimmer place another one on Castaspella's head.

"It's a game I like to play, 'How many things can I put on a sleeping person'. It's actually really fun." Glimmer explained, as she continued.

Adora nodded and plucked a book from Glimmer's hands. Slowly, she did her part. When the item stayed she smiled to herself. “Wait, did you do this to me when I fell asleep in my trunk?”

“Pft, what? No.” Glimmer rolled her eyes, not looking up from the task in hand. "You were passed out on the floor, I wouldn't do something like this to someone I'm rooming with."

Adora watched her carefully, "Uh huh…"

For the next twenty minutes they continued to play around. Casta moved once, knocking over the books. Their giggles filled the small office as the game went on. It was interrupted by a loud shout.

"Is she dead?!" Frosta made herself known.

Glimmer and Adora both gasped and dropped the books they were holding. The pink haired girl turned around quickly, sprinting for the door. She made quick work of covering Frosta's mouth. "Shhhh, you'll wake her… up."

Castaspella's light snoring came to a halt as her body lurched into a sitting position, "I-I'm pancake!" 

The children looked back into the room, the floor covered in the stuff that was once stacked on Castaspella. The woman looked back at them, blinking slowly.

"Uh, hi!" Adora awkwardly waved from her spot, right next to Casta, "We, ahem, came because you wanted to uh, talk?"

“Ah, yes.” Casta cleared her throat and flatted down her hair. She turned to Frosta and smiled, “Could you excuse us?”

Frosta looked back to Glimmer and Adora. Glimmer moved her hands in a shooing motion, Adora just bent down starting to pick up the stuff they dropped, “Sure, see you later?”

“Yeah, we’ll meet you in the rec room.” Glimmer said as she began to help Adora. Frosta left them, shutting the door behind her. She looked over and noticed a small key ring, glancing up she saw Castaspella pulling out a file. Grabbing the keys quickly, she tucked them into her pants pocket.

"Now," Casta said suddenly, "I called you girls in here to talk about what happened earlier."

Adora froze, dropping some of the books in her hands, "I-I'll take any punishment you give me."

Castaspella raised an eyebrow, "You aren't in trouble, dear. I just would like to know what happened. You're still new here and the more I get to know about you the better I can help you." She smiled and gestured to Glimmer, "and who better to ask other than the person themself and her roommate?"

" Uh, yeah. I guess that makes sense…" Glimmer said as she sat down in a chair, "What do you wanna know?" She asked as she watched Adora put everything on the desk and sit next to her.

"Well, I would like to know who She-Ra is. You called out her name when you were addressing Adora." The counselor clicked her pen, waiting for the response.

Adora flinched and started to pick at her thumb. "W-Well I don't know too much… But she's… uh, me? I think?"

"You think? Why do you say that?"

Before the blonde could answer, Glimmer butted in, "I don't think she was aware of She-Ra before she got here."

"Hey! I know who She-Ra is!" Adora tried to defend, then went silent as the two gave her a look, "What?"

"Do you want to explain who she is? Maybe you can give us some insight." Casta said as she wrote some things down. 

"For one, she is very violent." Glimmer explained, "But I think she means well. For Adora that is. She seems to protect her? I think that's what she tries to do. Though, it seems it can backfire a lot."

"Backfire? What do you mean by that?" 

Adora watched quietly as the two talked about her.  _ "Like how I can't remember who she is? Or what I do or did when she's out?"  _ She paused her thinking for a moment when the thoughts of her first day came to mind,  _ "My pencil… why did I think it can turn into a sword?" _

"-ime out like? Could you explain that?" Casta asked, looking at her expectantly. She patiently awaits an answer from the blonde girl.

"Could you repeat what you said?" Adora said, as she nervously fidget with her fingers.

"What happened in The Right Zone? What was their time out like?"

Adora shuddered, looking down at her lap. “Can I not talk about it?”

“You don’t have to, not till you're ready that is.” Castaspella said softly, placing her pen down, “But I would like to know more about you, Adora.”

“What do you want to know about me?” Adora questioned as she lifted her head up. 

Castaspella smiled, “Glimmer, can you leave the room?” Glimmer glanced back to Adora waiting for a response, she watched as the other girl nodded. 

“Uh, yeah, sure, I guess? I’ll see you in the rec room?” Glimmer asked as she stood up slowly. The key ring sliding slowly inside her pocket.

Adora nodded as she walked out of the room. With the door shutting behind her, she immediately pressed her ear against it.  _ “Now, let’s first talk about your overall health.” _

The sounds were muffled, and Glimmer could hardly understand any of it. Someone cleared their throat, causing Glimmer to jump as she turned around. She was caught by the stern glare of her mother, looking down at her. “What do you think you’re doing, Glimmer?”

A soft red colored her cheeks as she let out a nervous chuckle, “N-Nothing, mom.”

“You are well aware that any form of therapy outside of the designated group therapy is for one-on-one conversations  _ only _ , aren’t you?”

“Well, yeah, but—”

“But nothing, young lady. You’ve done this too many times. Get to where it is that you need to be while I figure out a punishment for you.” The girl stood there, looking up at the towering figure. “Now, Glimmer.”

She hung her head as she walked to the rec room. She pulled out a chair and sat down.

“Hey, what’s up?” Bow asked, sliding into the chair next to her.

“Adora is talking to my aunt.” Glimmer rolled her eyes, “Then I ran into my mom, and now I’m in trouble.”

Bow looked disappointed, “Were you eavesdropping again? You know you can’t do that.”

“You’re one to talk, I caught you outside of her door when your dads came to visit. I know for a fact they told you to go to your room till they called for you.” She smirked as Bow’s face flushed.

“W-Well, that was about me! It’s different when it doesn’t involve you…” Bow defended, “Anyway, let’s play War.” Pulling out a deck of cards, he threw them on the table. 

  
  


An hour or so later, there was a small gathering around the two teens. 

“Ha! I’m winning, Bow!” Glimmer gloated, throwing down an ace of spades. “You can’t beat this.”

Bow rolled his eyes, “Well,” He threw down the ace for diamonds. “I declare war!” Glimmer grumbled and proceeded to lie down her cards, “I,” He put one face down on top of his face up card, “Declare,” He put down another, “War.” The last one he put down, was a King. Looking at Glimmer’s face up card he saw it was a Queen. “YES! I won!”

“You guy’s play quite weirdly,” Entrapta stated, “You do know that you only put one card face down and one card up right?”

“Yeah, but it’s a lot more fun when more is on the line.” Glimmer said as she watched Bow shuffle the deck, “Who wants to go against him?”

Adora walked into the Rec room, noticing the small group. Walking towards it, she saw Bow shuffling a deck of cards.

"What are you playing?" Adora questioned, popping her head into the group circle. 

Frosta shoved her way to the front, "Adora should go!" 

"Go? Go where?" The girl asked, "We still have time before lights out..."

"Exactly!" Glimmer grabbed Adora by the arm. "Now beat Bow in War and win me back my candy bar!"

Adora looked between her and the boy, "Should- Should I fight you? Because I can make some plans if you give me a few minutes-"

"What?! No!" Bow squeaked, clutching the cards to his chest, "We're just gonna play a card game." 

"Oh… ha ha. I totally knew that…" Adora rubbed her arm with her left hand. "Why would we be in a war… That would be unreal..." Growing quiet, she zoned out for a moment,  _ "Catra said it was a game. It has to be a game." _

Glimmer and Bow exchanged a look between each other. They were concerned for Adora watching as her eyes scanned the table. Sitting down, the three of them were surrounded by the others and began to play.

After a few rounds, Adora gained the upper hand. Bow dragged a hand down his face as he put another card down. 

"How are you  _ doing  _ this?" Bow said as he watched her take up the small pile. Adora smiled and shrugged. 

"You're the one who said it was a game of chance." Glimmer stuck her tongue out. She watched as Adora once again won the match. "It _is_ a little weird though. Are you sure you shuffled the deck right?"

Adora nodded, "Yup, you watched me." She said as she placed down an ace at the same time Bow did. They proceeded to lay down their cards and Bow gained the small pile. "Dang it."

Bow smiled softly at that, Adora was, well, fun when she's not spaced out or having a panic attack. Placing his card down, he watched as he lost again.

"I can get my candy bar back at this rate." Glimmer squeaked. Frosta was buzzing with energy right next to her.

“Oh! I wanna play with her next!” Frosta shouted, as she watched Bow’s hand grow smaller. “It’s gonna be awesome.” 

Glimmer put a hand to her shoulder, “I think bedtime is getting close. Maybe we should call it a night after this.” Frosta mumbled something and slinked off to join Entrapta in table tennis.

After a little while more, Adora had the entire deck in her hand. Shortly after, she gained the chocolate that Glimmer lost. 

“Yes!” Glimmer shouted, Adora smiled handing her the treat.

Walking into the room, Castaspella clapped her hands, “Alright everyone, it's time to go to your rooms.”

“But I’m not ready to go.” Mermista grumbled, crossing her arms. There was a chorus slowly after of agreements. “And nobody else is either.”

Castaspella pointed behind the group to Frosta who effectively trapped Entrapta in her seat. The small girl was currently snoring, leaving a puddle of drool on the purple overalls the other patient wore.

“Way to go Frosta.” Glimmer rolled her eyes. Standing up she dragged Adora with her. “Well I guess we should get going.” 

Adora looked back between Glimmer and Bow, “Are we going to play again tomorrow?”

“We can play whenever we have free time.” Bow reassured her.

“That doesn’t mean during class time, Mr.Woods.” Castaspella called put. Bow’s cheeks turned red as Glimmer elbowed him. “Now off to bed with you guys.” 

Collective groans and yawns were the only noises made as the adults herded the teens out of the room into their respective sleeping quarters.

Changing into her sweatpants and tee shirt (recently cleaned, courtesy of Huntara), Adora slipped into bed. “Goodnight, Glimmer.”

“Night, Adora.” Glimmer yawned as she grabbed her own set to change into. Heading into the restroom, she grabbed her toothbrush and began her nightly routine.

Taking off her shirt, she dropped it into the hamper in the bathroom. Getting ready to take off her pants, she heard a jingle of keys. Confused, her eyes went wide as she remembered what they were.  _ “Oh, fuck.”  _ Thinking quickly in a slight panic, she took them and hid them in the bottom of the cabinet under the sink.  _ “They should be fine till I have time to go later.”  _ Pulling on her shorts, she walked into the room, silently watching Adora’s calm face. 

Turning to her bed, she quietly slid under the covers, waiting till the time was right.


	10. Announcement

HI EVERYONE! JUST WANTED TO SAY HI AND THAT THIS FIC IS STILL GOING ON! JUST GIT BUSY WITH COLLEGE AND WORK! HOPE YOU HAD A GREAT HOLIDAY AND NEW YEARS!


End file.
